Touch My Heart
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Wilson AU - William Horton is a troubled teenager with nothing to look forward to in life. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere he goes. Until one day, he is forced to suffer the consequences for his actions and is assigned to a student named Jackson Kiriakis, who suffers from autism. Rated M for language, some violence and possible love scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch My Heart... Chapter 1**

* * *

_**"You don't go searching for love. Love finds you. And sometimes, it happens when you least expect it." ~ RoxyGirl24**_

**A/N - Hey everyone, this is RoxyGirl24 here and happy to share this wonderful story with you called Touch My Heart. This story will have 20 chapters and will be co written with my dear friend Valorie818. I will be writing the POV's of William Horton and Alexander Kiriakis. Valorie818 will be writing the POV's of Jackson (Sonny) Kiriakis. We will try to post our chapter twice a week on Monday's and Thursdays as they are a bit longer and we both work full times jobs. So, I promise you we will do our best to get them done on time.**

**Please Remember to Follower the story if you wanna get the updates in your email and the chapters will also be posted in our Wilson4Ever group. I hope you all enjoy this amazing story, because let me just tell you it's gonna be a good one. This one is for you Amber. - RoxyGirl24**

**A/N - When RoxyGirl24 approached me and asked me to do this story, I couldn't agree fast enough. This type of subject is something that is close to my heart because of my cousin who died at the age of 4 had autism. I will miss you buddy. - Valorie818**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"Get the fuck off me you sick son of a bitch"_**, I said as I tried to pull away from the dark-haired boy who was attacking me for no good reason, so I though.

_**"You slept with her didn't you?"**_, the taller man screamed out so the whole school could hear his excuse of explanation for attacking me. Knowing me, I sure wasn't about to deny something I may or may not have done. I have a reputation to hold on to. After all, my name is Will Horton.

I smiled my evil grin and turned my eyes over to him, _**"With who? Because I actually slept with a lot of easy whores around here"**_, I asked as I pretended not to be surprised by his latest statement.

_**"With Gabi you arrogant asshole!"**_, he said as he gave it his best shot and tried to smash my face, but luckily, I ducked down just in time before he even had the chance to take a good swing at me.

_**"Hey there, calm down Cam! It's not my fault you can't keep your bitch on a leash"**_, I said and started laughing in his face, _**"Maybe she wanted a real man for a change."**_

_**"I'm gonna kill you Horton!"**_, he angrily stated as he fuming towards me, ready to tear my head off, but if anyone knows me, they should no I always have the last word, or maybe in the case, I should say the last punch.

_**"Good luck with that loser. Maybe next time you should try to fuck her harder, because she sure loved it when did"**_, I merely stated as I turn my eyes over to him and smirked.

Before I even knew what was happening, his left fist collided with my jaw by a powerful left blow. I stood there for a moment with my hand gently placed over my face. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. I could see a small amount of blood on it that came from my lip. I turned my eyes over to him and the anger inside me took over my better judgement. I could have walked away and pretended like none of this ever happened, but once I saw the oozing red substance, there was no turning back. I totally lost it, **_"You shouldn't have done that"_**, I clearly pointed out as turned over and pushed him up against the lockers and started pounding the shit out of him.

As it turns out, within a matter of seconds, a full-blown fist fight was underway between us and everyone at Salem high was there to witness the incident. The halls way were filled with the usual group of peers cheering us on. Everyone except for Chad that is, **_"Will, man! He's had enough"_**, I heard Chad screaming from behind who was trying very hard to get me to stop when he noticed Cameron laying with his back flat down against the ground with his mouth that was bleeding out badly, laying there practically lifeless. Deep down, I knew Chad was only looking out for me, and for that I'll always be grateful for having a best friend who cares so much about me. But Chad doesn't know the whole story behind my anger issues. No one does..

**_"I'll decided when I'm done!"_**, I growled and continued pounding on his face without holding back.

_**"Will, shit! Mr. Mclean is coming"**_, Chad advised and suddenly, everyone took a step back and became silent, even that wasn't enough to stop me...

_**"Hey, hey break it up!"**_, I hear Mr. Mclean yell out as he pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed a hold of my jacket and pulled me off of my latest victim.

_**"He started it"**_, I pointed out as my defense mechanism started kicking in. I stood there panting, trying to catch my breath as I tried to explain to Mr. Mclean what really happened, or in this case, my version of what happened.

_**"And you just had to finish it, right?"**_, Mr. Mclean implied as he pointed towards the principal's office,**_ "I'm sure Principal Carver will be more than happy to see you see again, so soon William"_**, he said as he brushed me over to the side lines and looked down at Cameron who was pretty much out of it, "Can someone get the nurse over here?", he asked a bunch of fellow students to help.

**_"He asked for it! I just..."_**, I tried explaining my actions, but stop when I realized there wasn't any use for it anyways. I'm always the one left alone to fend for myself with no one who gives a dame about me anyways. So why even bother trying anymore?

_**"Just what Mr. Horton? Care to enlighten me?"**_, he asked and I decided to remain silent. There was no point in arguing anyways.

**_"That's what I thought. Maybe you should try to using your brains instead of your fists next time. Maybe someday, you might understand that and start thinking of others instead of yourself."_**

**_"Whatever man, get your hands off me"_**, I said to him as I pulled myself away from his hold and headed towards the office.

_**"Can you get there on your own William?"**_, he asked as he began to attended to Cameron's injuries who was still laying there completely unconscious on the ground where I left him.

I simply smiled and flipped him off with my major finger and walked away.

Once I reached the principal's office, I walked in and headed towards my usual seat in the far left corner when I noticed it was already occupied by a small boy who was just sitting there, quietly looking out the window. I remember seeing him around school, but never actually care enough to find out his name or even acknowledge his presence. If you asked me, I honestly could care less about him. The only thing I cared about was that he was sitting in my seat and I wanted it.

**_"That's my seat! Would you mind moving over?"_**, I commanded him, but the small boy didn't even acknowledge my presence whatsoever. The little shit didn't even a twitch.

**_"Hey, I'm talking to you..."_**, I said in a louder tone and grabbed his arm without thinking and pulled him off of the chair.

The small boy started to panic and started shaking his hands rapidly over his face, screaming...

_**"Hush! Calm down! Fuck! I was just trying to change seats with you. Would you just shut the fuck up for a second?"**_, I pointed out and held on to his arms to try and keep him calm, **_"You don't need to make a scene!"_**

I started to panic. Honestly, I had no fucking idea what the hell was wrong with this guy. I mean, who the hell freaks out like that. I just wanted to have my seat back, **_"Relax, man. I'm not gonna hurt you"_**, I said to try to keep him calm before I got into any other trouble today.

_**"Get your hands off my brother"**_, I heard an angry voice approaching from the door.

I turned over and saw what I presume was his brother rushing in to his save the day.

**_"I was just trying to keep the little shit calm"_**, I said in my defense as I watched him get on his knees to try to calm the boy down.

**_"Hey Jackson, I'm here. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up after class. I got tied up in a council meeting. Are you alright buddy?"_**, he asked the dark-haired boy, but once again there was no response from him which I thought was very weird.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why this boy was acting like a freak. I mean, he looked normal and all, so why wouldn't he talk or respond to me or his brother for that matter, _**"What the fuck is wrong with him?"**_, I asked.

_**"What did you do to him?"**_, he asked and lifted himself up off the ground and eyed me directly.

_**"I didn't do anything to him, I simply grabbed his arm and..."**_, I tried explaining, but I was cut off before I could even finish my sentence.

_**"You touched him? Are you insane?"**_, he blurted out as he bend down and continued to try to calm the boy, **_"Jackson, I'm so sorry. You're safe now, Alex is here"_**, he whispered to him and the boy finally started to ease down.

_**"I'm sorry! I..."**_, I tried explaining myself to Alex, which I presume that's what his name was, but I was interrupted by principal Carver before I had a chance to do so.

_**"Mr. Horton, nice to see you again. What is this now? Third time this week?"**_, he said as he gestured me to enter his office, **_"Alex, I would also like to have a word with you when I'm done here."_**

Alex simply nodded, **_"Yes Mr. Carver"_**, and watched me as I entered what us students like to call it, **_"the lions den"_**.

_**"So, what will it be this time? Two weeks detention? Or maybe three?"**_, I said sarcastically to Principal as I walked in the office and partly closed the door.

**_"Nice try! Have a seat Mr. Horton"_**, he suggested as he sat down at his desk and opened up my file, _**"So what did you do this time? Beat some one up? Tell you're teacher to go fuck her self? Hacked in to the schools computers?"**_, he asked and didn't seem to be surprise to see me in here again so soon.

_**"I got into a fight with Cameron"**_, I mumbled out and rolled my eyes at him.

_**"Mr. Horton, I thought we made things clear the last time you where here that this type of behavior will no longer be tolerated at this school. I have discussed it with your fellow teachers and the school board and we have come to a decision that it's time to discuss other options with your family."**_

**_"Options? What the hell are you talking about?"_**, I asked as I perched up from my chair and started pacing around the room, **_"You can't call my mom and tell here about this!"_**

_**"Well, Mr. Horton. We have no other choice. After a long review of your records, we have decided that it's time for you to face the consequences of your actions. I'm afraid to tell you that you're now under review for expulsion."**_

_**"What? I can't be expelled! I'm graduating in less than four months!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Mr. Horton, but you should have thought of that before you tried to disfigure Cameron face. We've giving you so many opportunities to get the help you need son and each time we present them to you, you refuse to follow protocol. We've also tried on many occasions offered you the opportunity mo meet up with the school social worker, but we are getting no where with you..."**_, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, **_"It seems you just can't control yourself on our school grounds. I'm sorry Mr. Horton. We have no other option but to..."_**

_**"But...but Mr. Carver, I'll change! I'll stop fighting...I..."**_, I interrupted him.

_**"William, listen to me. It's not that I don't want to help you out here. but we've tried everything with you"**_, he tried explaining, and he was right. I did get off easy before this.

_**"Please sir, just give me one more chance and I'll prove you wrong...Please..."**_, I begged him to give me one last chance, _**"I'll do anything..."**_

_**"Anything?"**_, he asked and smiled at me.

_**"Yes Mr. Carver, just help me out here"**_, I pleaded to him, and for some crazy reason, it seemed like it was working, or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my behalf.

**_"Well, if you're serious about this, I might have a solution, but you need to understand that is your last chance Mr. Horton."_**

_**"What? Anything, just tell me. I'll do it!"**_, I agreed before even knowing what his idea or solutions was. I probably would have said yes to anything if it meant not getting expelled from school during my senior year.

_**"Alright! One moment"**_, he said as he got up off his chair and headed towards the door, _**"Mr. Kiriakis, would you mind joining us in here for a few minutes?"**_

I turned over to him, **_"With all due respect sir, what the hell does he have to do with this?"_**, I asked and eagerly waited for an answer as to why Mr. Alexander, Oh so perfect Kiriakis, had to do with my redemption. Mr. Carver never answered. That once again pissed me off, but I stayed calm. I wasn't about to blow my last chance.

A few seconds later, Alex walk in and stood next to me and gave me a dirty look before turning his eyes over to Mr. Carver, _**"You wanted to see me sir?"**_

_**"Yes Alex, I think I might have found a solution to your little problem with Jackson. Come in and have a seat next to Mr. Horton."**_

**_"I'm listening"_**, Alex informed him and took a seat next to me looking oh so full of himself.

**_"I'm listening"_**, I mocked him by making a preppy ass remark like all those Kiriakis boys. Well, except maybe for Jackson. I don't know what the hell is up with him. He doesn't say anything!

_**"Mr. Horton, are you done making fun of Mr. Kiriakis?"**_, Mr. Carver asked and looked annoyed with me.

**_"No sir! Shit! I mean yes sir!"_**, I panicked when I realized I got caught making an ass of myself in front of the principal.

_**"Do you have any idea how serious this is?"**_

_**"Yes sir!"**_, I answered bluntly without hesitation, **_"It wont happen again."_**

**_"It better not! Now sit straight and just listen."_**

I nodded and Mr. Carver continued.

**_"So, as it seems, Jackson wandered off school grounds again today without supervision and was found by a fellow teacher who was getting something from her car. Is that right Mr. Kiriakis?"_**

_**"Yes Sir. I got caught up in a student council meeting and forgot to ask Joey or Victor to come by and..."**_, he paused and took a deep breath, _**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"I know you are and I understand how hard it is to keep am eye on Jackson at all times, and I think I've found a solution to help the both of you out."**_

**_"I get that sir, but what does he have to do with this?",_** Alex asked as he looked over at me with daggers in his eyes, _**"No offence."**_

_**"None taken"**_, I pointed out and Mr. Carver continued.

_**"Well, Alex. You see here, Mr. Horton is looking for a way to redeem himself from being expelled and is offering his assistance to help out Jackson."**_

_**"What?"**_, Alex and I both said in unison.

**_"You've got to be kidding me"_**, Alex started, **_"You can't be serious about this?"_**

**_"No offence Mr. Carver, but have you lost your mind?"_**, I continued.

_**"William, you said anything, right? And Alex, you know we adore Jackson and want nothing but the best for his well-being?"**_

We both simply nodded and understood exactly what he meant by that.

**_"So, this is how it's gonna be boys"_**, he said and turned his eyes over to me first,**_ "Mr. Horton, in light of your latest incident, you will be assigned to keep an eye out on Jackson on lunch hours and after classes until Mr. Kiriakis is done attending his student council meetings for the rest of the semester. As or you"_**, Mr. Carver now turned his eyes over to Alex, _**"You will explain to William here about your brothers condition and explain to him how to care for Jackson when he has an episode. Consider this a step forward for Jackson's social development, Alex. He might benefit from having someone new caring for him that isn't a member of his family."**_

**_"But..."_**

_**"No, but's Mr. Horton. It's either this or you're expelled. Take it or leave it son."**_

_**"Mr. Carver"**_, Alex weighed in, **_"With all due respect sir, there's got to be another solution than this douche bag to watch my brother"_**, he said and looked at me again, **_"I get that this can benefit Jackson, but him?"_**

_**"Alex, I'm sorry to say this, but we can't keep an eye on at all times. We've tried very hard to get funding for a program for Jackson, but without success. It's either this, or you might need to figure out other options for Jackson's education. I'm sorry."**_

_**"But sir, Jackson needs to be around normal people because that might help him get any better."**_

**_"I completely understand, but this is the only option for the time being. Either you take it, or leave it!"_**

Alex nodded in agreement.

**_"So what's it gonna be boys?"_**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

When Alex left me to go into the office with the principal, I started to panic again and wanted to follow him, but I knew I couldn't. So I just stayed in my seat and looked out the window to stare up at the sky. I really love the color of the sky it is so nice and calming. No wonder it was the main color to feature in all my drawings and paintings. Blue...Just like his eyes...

But no matter how long I stare at the sky, I always start to feel upset and guilty that I still have trouble with touch. I see everyone else being able to touch other people, but I can't seem to let anyone touch me or me to touch anyone else. The sheer terror that happens when someone touches me makes my heart jump and it speeds up and I feel like my body involuntarily reacts. Like suddenly this monster takes over making me scream and shake my hands.

I sigh out in frustration thinking that even after all these years of therapy, I still am as socially impaired as I was when I was a child, but I guess that is why I am here in public school. To see if this will help me get better.

Suddenly I hear arguing voices and I look over to the principles doors for a quick look at what was going on. I see Alex come out of the office with the boy who touched me earlier and they seemed to be in a heated conversation. It wasn't until Alex pointed to me that I realized they were talking about me and that made me look down at my hands in sudden embarrassment. I didn't want to know what they were say but I was sure Alex was telling him all about me.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch My Heart - Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N - I would just like to say thank you to all the follows so far. It's amazing to see so many already take a like in the story after just one chapter. Thank you! I also wanted to say thank you to my co writer Valorie818 for the amazing Sonny POV's - RoxyGirl24 & Valorie818. **

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"It's not like we have any other choice, right?"_**, I implied as I shifted over looking at a now annoyed Alex.

_**"Fine! Whatever man"**_ , he said as he blissfully got up off the chair and headed towards to door. I knew deep down that Alex wasn't really on board with the outcome of our so-called situation, but I had to talk to him to try to make this work for both of us. My life depended on it.

_**"Alex wait!"**_, I asked as I bolted off the chair and followed Alex out the door.

_**"Not now Horton, I have to get my brother home before this becomes too much for him to handle. You've scared him enough already today."**_

_**"What do you mean hard to handle?"**_, I asked as I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me, **_"Please, Alex. Could you at least tell me what's wrong with your stupid brother anyways?"_**, I asked and never thought twice about he way I said it or how it might have sounded. I wasn't one to think before opening up my big mouth.

Alex got angry at my question, _**"He's not stupid, he's autistic you moron!"**_

_**"Autistic? What the hell does that mean?"**_, I asked, trying to understand what Alex meant by autistic.

**_"Google it asshole! Oh, and if you as much as lay a finger on him, I swear to God..."_**, he muffled out as he pushed my back up against the door of principal Carvers office, **_"Do not make me regret this Horton"_**, he said and finally let go of my shirt and turned to Jackson, _**"Come on buddy. Let me take you home, alright?"**_

As I watched him closely as he leaned down towards Jackson and handed him his book bag, trying to see if there was anything I could learn from watching him interacting with his brother. The smaller boy didn't even seem to listen of even acknowledge his brother, but got up anyways and followed right behind as Alex walked out of the principal's office, not once turning around to see what was going on in his surroundings.

I took a moment to think about what I was gonna say to the others before I left the office. I knew Chad was waiting for me right outside the office and honestly I had no idea what to tell him about my new arrangement that's been negotiated in order for me to not be expelled from school.

The first thing that came to mind was to brush it off and pretend like nothing happened today. I've done it so many times before, so why is this any different from before? Sure, I might be able to hide from him for a few days or so, but what's gonna happen when he starts asking questions when he see's me with the little freak? How was I gonna explain to him when he asks me why I'm not joining him for lunch, or when I can meet up with the gang after school to hang out because I'm stuck babysitting the Kiriakis boy?

I took a step back and brush my fingers through my hair a few times and said to myself, _**"Everything's gonna be okay..."**_, and walked out of the office with my pride in hand and hoped that my friend would understand that I had no other choice that to agree to this fucked up arrangement or else I wouldn't be walking up to get my diploma with him this year. What other choice do I have?

_**"So, man. How did it go? Did you get a week in detention?"**_, he asked, curious about what my punishment would be this time around.

_**"Yeah, something like that man. I don't feel like talking about it, do you mind? Can we just drop it?"**_, I suggested as I headed towards the exit.

_**"Come on man, what did you get? 1 week? 2 weeks? Are you getting suspended?"**_

_**"Chad, lay off alright? I'm not in the mood right now"**_, I explained as I opened my car door and threw my bag inside and closed the door.

_**"Look man, I'm sorry. I just wanna know what's going on with you alright? You've been acting weird these past few days and I can't get the image out of my mind of you beating up Cameron. What going on dude? Talk to me?"**_

I took a deep breath and sighed, _**"Man, my life is so fucked up!"**_, I admitted and got in the car and slammed the door shut. Chad opened the passenger side door and got in.

_**"I know it's not easy, but seriously man, what gives? Is everything alright at home? Does this have anything to do with your mom?"**_, he asked and waited for my response.

_**"No, not really"**_, I said as I put the key inside the ignition, _**"I need to clear my head. I'm going for a ride up to the falls, wanna come with?"**_

**_"Sure, but only if you tell me what bothering you. I'm your best friend, man. I'm not gonna lay off this until you tell me what wrong."_**

I nodded and started the engine, **_"I just need a few minutes to wrap my head around this, okay?"_**

_**"Okay..."**_ was all he said as I back up from the parking lot and drove off towards our destination.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Dad? Are you home? I need to talk to you"**_, I screamed out as I walked into the front door with Jackson, **_"Alright, buddy. Do you wanna go in the living room and draw while I talk to dad?"_**, I asked him, hoping he agree to it, so he wouldn't have to hear my dilemma. He nodded and headed towards the darker room without hesitation.

_**"Alex? Is everything alright? You seem agitated"**_, my dad asked as he came down stairs to greet me.

_**"No, dad! Everything is not fine! It's screwed up!"**_, I said in a not so calmly tone of voice.

_**"Alright, calm down and tell me what's going on, son. You're scaring me here!"**_

_**"It's Will Horton! That's what's going on"**_, I said as I walked past my dad and headed towards the kitchen so we could talk in private so Jackson wouldn't hear me. He got the hint and followed me inside.

I leaned up against the side of the counter and waited patiently for my dad to weigh in.

_**"So, Will Horton. What does he have to do with you being so angry"**_, he asked.

_**"Dad, Jackson wandered off again today because I was late to pick him up, and Will got into trouble like he always does and now he's gonna be watching Jackson during lunch and after class for the rest of the semester. Will's an arrogant son of a botch who thinks with his fists and not his brain. He's gonna hurt Jackson, I know it."**_

_**"Why so quick to judge? Did something happen today?"**_, my dad questioned.

**_"He touched Jackson, dad."_**

_**"Oh..."**_, he whispered out and smiled. I for one didn't think it was something to smile about.

_**"Oh? Is that all you have to say about this? He touched Jackson and Jackson freak out!"**_, I said a little louder, _**"This is bad! So bad!"**_

**_"And? Why is this so bad? I mean, you said yourself that having Jackson in a normal environment might help him out more with his social skills if he interacts with others, plus you're graduating in June and you're gonna be extremely busy with classes. So maybe this isn't gonna be so bad. Jackson seems fine and it you have to understand this is bound to happen sometimes. We can't always protect him like he's a baby, because he's not. He needs to grow as a person and learn to deal with this on his own terms when someone touches him. I know you only want what's best for him, but Alex, you need let him breathe a little and not make him feel like he's a burden to us, because he's not. Jackson needs to become more independent, and I honestly think Will can help him in more ways than we can help him."_**

_**"What? Have you lost your mind? This is a disaster!"**_, I said throwing my hands up in the air. _**"I just can't leave Jackson with this asshole! He's bad news and his friends are even worst. This is the worst possible thing that could happen"**_, I said as I shook my head in disbelief, trying to convince my dad that this was clearly a bad idea,_** "You can't seriously be okay with all this?"**_

_**"Okay, son. I get you're not a fan of Will Horton, but maybe this can be a good thing for Jackson. He's never been around anyone else beside you and your brothers. Maybe Will Horton is exactly what Jackson needs to break out of his shell. And who knows, maybe Jackson can also help Will see that's there's more to life than popularity and being a Jerk. Maybe you should give him a chance, son."**_

_**"Okay, I see where this is going! You're taking his side!"**_, I said without thinking.

_**"Alex, I'm not siding with anyone. It's just sometimes, you need to understand that things don't always work out the way we planned them out to be. And believe me, I know that from experience"**_, he paused for a second and continued, _**"Did you talk to Will about Jackson's condition?"**_

**_"No, I told him to google it!"_**, I sarcastically replied.

_**"How thoughtful of you!"**_

_**"I'm sorry...It's just..."**_

_**"Hard to let go?"**_, he suggested and I simply nodded,**_ "Give him a chance, Alex. He might surprise us."_**

I inhaled deeply, **_" I hope you're right, dad. For Jackson's sake"_**, I said as I walked out of the kitchen to check up on Jackson.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I was sitting at my drawing desk in the living room and I could still hear Alex yelling at dad in the kitchen. I know that they went to the kitchen so that I couldn't hear them, but they don't know that I can still hear them. Alex is so mad and I don't quite understanding why. Deep down I know it wasn't that guys fault for touching me, he didn't know that I would freak out. Plus there was something about him that has peaked my interest and I had the sudden urge to start drawing.

I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil before I got to work. The one look I got of him earlier in the office wasn't a happy one, so I thought back to one where I remember him smiling. What a lot of people don't know about me is that I have a photographic memory so I remember things with clarity. That is why I was able to think of that one memory and be able to draw is from memory. I remember that day because it was one of the rare times I ever lifted my eyes from the ground to look around the room.

The drawing was coming along and it was already starting to look very realistic. I pulled back and squinted at the photo trying to decide what to work on next. I smiled a little at the picture in front of me before I dove back in to make the final touches.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

It took us about thirty minutes to get to the falls when I stopped the car and got out. Chad did the same.

_**"It'**_**s**_** beautiful out here"**_, I pointed out as I looked over the amazing scenery before us.

"It sure is", Chad agreed and continued, **_"So, are you gonna talk to me today or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"_**

I shook my head gesturing I would do so, but in the back of my mind, I was scared to death to him my best friend about my current turn of events. What if he didn't wanna be my friend after this? I know what the reactions from the others is gonna be. They are probably gonna laugh this up and make fun of me, but with Chad, it's different. He's more than my best friend. He's like a brother to me, and his support means more to me than I'm willing to admit to him, but I'm sure that deep down inside he knows.

I closed my eyes and prayed to God that this wouldn't change our relationship,_** "I've been assigned to Jackson Kiriakis for the rest of the semester. I have to spend my lunch hour with him to make sure he doesn't run off and watch him after class until Alex is done"**_, I confessed, watching Chad's facial expressions change and the word flowed out of my mouth.

_**"Jackson? The weird dude that doesn't talk to anyone and has those fits?"**_, he asked and chuckled, _**"Man! That dude's weird and kinda freaky!"**_

**_"Yup! That's the one, tell me about it"_**, I said trying to hide the fact that I was not only embarrassed, but also terrified of the situation.

_**"So, this is only until school ends, right?"**_, Chad asked.

**_"Don't remind me!"_**, I said as I lowered my eyes to the ground and headed towards my car and sat on the hood, _**"What I'm a gonna do, man. I can't be seen around with this boy. What are people gonna think?"**_, I asked, hoping Chad would say something to make me feel better.

_**"Since when do you care what other people think? It never bothered you before?"**_, he said as he caught on to my insecurities, **_"What changed?"_**

_**"I don't know"**_, I said as I lifted my shoulders slightly yo gesture my opinion, _**"Maybe I changed."**_

_**"Change isn't so bad you know? Maybe all this won't be so bad after all. You might even learn a thing or two"**_, he said as I sat next to me and gently shoved my arm and laughed,_** "Or maybe not."**_

_**"You're such a dick!"**_, I pointed out and smiled.

_**"Takes one to know one!"**_

**_"Shut up!"_**, I jokingly said as I got off the car,_** "Ready to get out of here?"**_

_**"Lead the way!"**_

_**"Alright!"**_

And with that, We both got into my car and left the falls behind and headed back towards Salem. Knowing that what ever happens, Chad and I are gonna be alright. As for the others, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow is a new day and I honestly have no idea what to expect from it, but one things that I know for sure is that Chad is gonna be on my side no matter what.

_**"What?"**_, He asked as I started over at him, **_"Are you having a chick flick moment Horton?"_**

_**"No...I'm just happy that your my friend, man. I don't know what I would do with you."**_

_**"I know, I'm pretty cool, right?"**_

_**"You're so full of yourself, DiMera!"**_

_**"Yeah, yeah. I know, but for whatever it's worth, I don't know what I would do with out you either."**_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I drew in the last few details and rubbed them with my finger to make them slightly shaded before I dropped my pencil. The drawing before me was probably one of the best that I ever have drawn before. It looked exactly like Will, according to the name Alex said in the kitchen, and I also looked like he could actually walk right off the page.

As I stared at the drawing I realized I really wanted to get to know him. Even though that mostly meant him talking while I sat there not responding to anything that he asks me but I didn't care as long as I got to spend time with him.

I was admiring the picture some more when I heard a shuffling coming from the hallway. I didn't want anyone to see this picture because it meant more to me than any other picture have ever drawn so I quickly leaned forward and cover the drawing with my chest. I looked over my shoulder at the ground so that whoever it was coming into the living room would know I didn't want to show anyone this drawing.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

As I headed towards the living room to check out on Jackson, I noticed him looking over his shoulder as I approached him, as if he was trying to hide something from me. I could help but wonder what was going it with him.

_**"Hey buddy, can I see what you're drawing today?"**_, I asked and Jackson just shook his head from side to side, as this was his way of saying no.

_**"Come on, buddy. Let me take a peek at it! I'm sure it's amazing"**_, I said as I tried to change his mind and get him to show me his work of art, but he leaned over that table, covering his drawing with his body before I had a chance to see it and continued shaking his head in disapproval.

Usually, I wouldn't make anything of it, but Jackson can be stubborn at times. Being autistic doesn't make him any less human. He has feelings just like anyone, but something was off about his behavior today that I can't put my finger one, and it was kinda disrupting to our daily routine. Jackson draws, I ask to see his picture, he shows me the picture, I say it beautiful and then we get ready for dinner and that's that. What changed all of a sudden? Has something triggered this sudden change in Jackson?

_**"Alright! Suit yourself! I guess it's not that great after all"**_, I told him as I started to leave towards the kitchen, because this usually works to get him to show me something or follow me when he's being a hard head and I wasn't the least bit surprised when he turned over towards me and handed my his picture shyly, without looking at me directly.

_**"Thanks for sharing with me"**_, I said and brought up the picture to my eyes so I could have a look, _**"Jesus Christ!"**_, was all that came out of my mouth, scaring Jackson enough for him to wave his hands frantically around in thin air.

_**"Shit! Jackson, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy. It's just this picture. It's amazing!"**_, I tried explaining to him the reason I freak out when I notice who the person was in the picture. Because anyone who goes to Salem High, knew who the person in the picture was. It was of Will Horton. Can you blame me for freaking out?

Jackson finally calmed down and just sat there like did something wrong. I couldn't help but feel guilty as shit to make him feel this way. I leaned down before him and begged him to forgive me, _**"I'm sorry buddy. Are you angry at me?"**_, I asked and awaited for his response.

He nodded once. So I guess that was a yes.

_**"I'm sorry. I was just surprise you drew a picture of Will, that's all. It's so Beautiful, buddy. You really outdone yourself on this one. You're a true artist"**_, I pointed out to him and finally he smiled. Has much as I was afraid to admit it, I think Will is going to be a wonderful addition to Jackson life, even if I don't approve of it one bit. He's already done an impression on Jackson to the point where he's drawing him, and Jackson only draws things that either makes him feel good, or makes him feel happy. I guess if Jackson's ready to give him a chance, I don't see why I can't do the same thing.

_**"So, buddy. Will is going to pick you up tomorrow at lunch and after school. Are you gonna be okay with that?"**_

He hesitated first, but nodded twice.

_**"Are you going to give him this picture tomorrow?"**_, he shook his head from left to right frantically.

_**"That's okay"**_, I said calmly, _**"Maybe when you're ready you can show him. How does that sound?"**_, I asked hoping he would change his mind.

He nodded in agreement.

_**"Come on, let's get ready for dinner before Dad get's angry"**_, I said and gesture him to follow me, and he did.

As I watched Jackson raise himself up and walks towards the kitchen, I couldn't help but wonder about what was going on in his mind and why this sudden fascination with the young Mr. Horton, _**"I smell trouble"**_, I thought to myself hoping, no...I should say praying that Jackson will not become to attached to Will, because only God knows what this could do to him if Jackson actually starts to have a liking in him and get hurts in the process. The only thing left for me to do now was sit back and keep my fingers crossed. Letting go is not as easy at it seems, but maybe it's time we give Jackson some space to find himself without have us hover over him all the time. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Guess I'm gonna have a chat with the young Mr. Horton tomorrow and set a few things straight.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

After dropping Chad off at the mansion, I hurried home because who knows how bad tomorrow is gonna actually be. As much as I was grateful to Mr. Carver for giving me this chance, I hated it! Being forced to watch of some weird guy who's actually the same age as myself was a little creepy. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against sick people or anything like that, but what are others gonna think when they see me with the Kiriakis boy? What if I become the laughing stalk of the whole school?

_**"Fuck! Why do I always get myself into these situations?"**_, I asked myself as I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my laptop and started doing some research.

_**"Alright!"**_, I whispered to myself as I pulled up the google page and typed in the word **_"AUTISM"_**.

To my surprise, there was a lot of information on the subject, and yet to me, this was the first time I ever heard of it. As I read through it, I learned a few things about it actually about it. Like how it can affect social skills and brain development in people who has autism. I thought of Jackson and the way he never talks to people and how he freaked out when I touched him and somewhat understood why he was behaving that way, when it occurred to me that I might actually be able to help Jackson if I give it a chance. Me of all people? That I could make a difference?

I took a deep breath and got a little frustrated at the whole idea and closed my laptop and pushed it aside and starting thinking of ways I could actually help Jackson. I might be an asshole on the outside, but inside, I do still have a heart. With that, I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school. AS much as I hate the idea of helping out Alex Kiriakis of all people, after sleeping on it, I knew I have to go through with it somehow. I really had no other choice, right? I needed to graduate so I could get out of this god forsaken town someway or another, _**"Let's get this over with"**_, I said out loud as I got in my car and left for school. And for the first time in my life, I was actually scared to death of going.

Once I got there, I hurried inside and tried to avoid the crowd, before the started asking questions about why I was interacting with the upper class citizens of Salem. The Kiriakis family was a well-known and very powerful family know all over the world. To a person like myself, lets just say that we don't blend very well with he rich people of Salem. Well, in exception of my best friend Chad DiMera. He's probably the only exception to the rule. He's funny, nice and if you wouldn't know it, you would have no idea he was loaded. His father, Stefano DiMera. One of the most powerful people in the entire world and rival the Kiriakis family. How could this even be more fucked up for me? Well, I'm Horton. We don't come from great fortune, but we are after all a very well-respected family in Salem. So, with my best friend being a DiMera, my punishment being assigned to the Kiriakis boy, what's left for a Horton to do if things get bad between the two crowds? It's not like I can just run and hide under a table, right? Even if that's what I feel like doing right now as I walk towards Alex's clan who is sitting at the end of the study hall and see everyone staring at me as I approached Alex and his brother straight on. Help!

_**"Look man, before you just to conclusion, I just wanna let you know that I just wanna get this thing over with so we can both move on and forget this ever happened"**_, I explained to Alex.

_**"Well, that's probably the first intelligent thing you've ever said Horton"**_, Alex pointed out and kicked over the chair and pushed it towards me, _**"Sit down."**_

I looked around to see if anyone was watching at took a seat and swallowed hard.

_**"Now listen and listen good! Rule number one. Never touch him! If I ever find out that you've laid a finger on him, I swear to god I'll rip you're fingers off one by one. Got it?"**_

I nodded,_** "Got it!"**_

_**"Rule number two. Don't talk down to him. It's not stupid. He can hear everything we're saying right now and he's probably scared to death. So, when you talk to him, talk to him like he's normal."**_

_**"I can do that. I've actually read up on his condition and..."**_, I tried explaining, but I was interrupted by Alex.

_**"You googled?"**_, he asked, looking surprised.

_**"Yeah. I had no other choice now did I? You wouldn't help me up when I asked you"**_, I said with a smirk and looked over at the other Kiriakis boys, when I caught a glimpse of Jackson, look at me through his messed up hair that covered half his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at the time.

**_"I'm sorry about that", _**Alex shyly admitted.

_**"It's okay, man. I get you care about your brother very much and only want what's best for him. But I do need to know a few things about him so I don't look like a total idiot when, or if he has an episode. I read that not every one reacts the same way. So, maybe if you could, you might be able to give some information if it's not to much to ask?"**_

Alex smiled and looked over at his brothers before answering and they all give him a nod, expect for Jackson. He just sat there eating his breakfast,_** "I think we can work together. What do you think Jackson? Do you think we should give this sucker a chance?"**_, he asked Jackson and I waited for a sign of approval from him.

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

When the pointed the conversation to me I didn't know what to do so I just kept my eyes on my breakfast and thought about the question. A part of me wanted to let Will help me out because then I would get to hang out with him more but another part of me was nervous because I didn't want to freak out on him like last time. No matter how hard I try to stop those reactions they still happen. But as I subtly look over him through my bangs I see that even though he tries to look tough on the outside he is a nice person on the inside which helped with my decision.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

He looked up at me briefly and turned his eyes over to Alex and moved his head slightly up, then down once.

_**"Well, I guess if Jackson approves, then I guess we can help you out. So, how about we meet up at lunch today so we can get to know we better. It would just be me, you and Jackson. You alright with that?"**_

_**"Yeah, sure, man. I can do that. I'll meet you outside by the entrance"**_, I said as I got up from the table and started to leave, but only got hal way out the study hall and turned around.

**_"Did you forget anything, Horton?"_**, Alex asked as I sat next to Jackson and answered.

_**"Yeah, I forgot to introduced myself to Jackson"**_, and turned towards the boy, **_"Hey Jack, I'm Will. I'm gonna be hanging out with for lunch and after school. I hope that's alright with you"_**, I said to him and looked over at Alex to see if I was doing okay. He smiled, so I knew I was doing good.

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

When Will stood up to leave, I got right back to my breakfast but when I heard my brother ask Will if he forgot something I suddenly became aware that Will was coming back. He came around to my side of the table and stood next to me. I suddenly had the urge to touch him but right after that I internally cringed at the thought so I just listened to what he had to say, _**"Hey Jack, I'm Will. I'm gonna be hanging out with for lunch and after school. I hope that's alright with you?"**_

I silently agreed but before I could respond he talked again, **_"Well, I know you might not like me very much, but I promise that I'll take good care of you when your brothers aren't around. I won't let anyone hurt you. So, I guess I'll see you later for lunch?"_**

When he said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me I trusted him just a little more and so I did something I never do right away. I acknowledge him by nodding my head in agreement. I could tell that Alex was proud of what I did but at this point I have come out of my shell so much today that I drew back into myself and finished my breakfast.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_**"Well, I know you might not like me very much, but I promise that I'll take good care of you when your brothers aren't around. I wont let anyone hurt you. So, I guess I'll see you later for lunch?"**_, I asked, I wasn't sure why I asked in the first place, because I knew he wouldn't respond to me, but to everyone surprise, he nodded once and looked at Alex.

**_"Wow! That's a first! It can take him months before he acknowledges people. I guess he likes you, Horton."_**

**_"I guess, so. Well, I'll catch you guys later, bye. Bye Jack."_**, I said and left the study hall felling a hell of a lot better than I did walking in.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"So? What do you think guys? Jack seems to like him, right?"**_, Joey asked as I watched Will walk away.

_**"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think he's the best thing that could happen to Jackson. If we're lucky, maybe he'll even learn a thing or two for Jackson."**_

_**"Well, I kind like him"**_, Victor pointed out, _**"And I agree, Alex. Maybe Will's not such a dick head as he make himself out to be."**_

_**"So, It's Jack now?"**_, I asked, feeling like an over protective brother.

_**"Hey, Jackson seems to like it. Isn't take right, buddy?"**_, Joey pointed out and looked at me. Jackson smiled.

_**"Well, I hope you're right"**_, I sighed and looked at Jackson,**_ "God I hope you're right."_**

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Touch My Heart...Chapter 3**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Lunch time finally came around and it was time for me to meet up with Alex and Jackson. I left class and tossed my books in my locker and hurried to made my way outside before my friends noticed me so I wouldn't have to answer any questions. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything to hang around with the Kiriakis clan, don't get me wrong. I'm just honestly not ready to answer any questions they might have regarding the situation I'm in at the moment.

I look down at my watch and notice it's about noon and Alex still hasn't shown up yet, _**"Maybe they stood me up?"**_, I said to myself when I noticed Joey heading towards me without Jackson.

**_"Hey Will. Alex asked me to meet you here"_**, Joey explained and looked a little worried.

_**"Hey, man. Is everything alright? Where is Alex and Jack?"**_, I asked feeling a little concerned.

_**"Yeah, everything okay, Will. Nothing to worry about. Jackson is just being stubborn and wont leave the art room, so Alex asked me to come and get you and bring you to them."**_

_**"Oh, okay. Thanks..."**_, I said with a little hesitation in my voice, because I wasn't sure if I should meet up with them by myself, or if I should just stay here. I couldn't help but wonder if Jackson didn't wanna leave the art room because he didn't wanna see me after what happened last time.

**_"You alright?"_**, Joey asked when he notice.

**_"Yeah. Joey? Can I ask you something?"_**

**_"Sure, go for it!"_**

**_"Why doesn't he wanna leave the art room? I'm sorry for asking this, but is it because of me?"_**

He chuckled softly, _**"No, man. Not everything revolves around you, you know?"**_

I took a deep breath and released it, **_"Thank God! For a minute, I thought it was because he didn't wanna meet with me."_**

**_"No, Will. Jackson can be a handful at times, but it doesn't have anything to do with you. Jackson loves to draw. When _****_he goes to art class, we always have trouble getting him out of there. It's his safety zone"_**, he pointed out, but I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

**_"Safety zone?"_**

**_"People with autism can find comfort in certain things. For Jackson, its art. When ever he feels scared, confused or even _****_angry, he draws"_**, he explained and continued, **_"When you get angry, what do you do to take the edge off?"_**

I paused a moment before I answered, _**"Well, when I get depressed or need some time to think, I usually go up to the falls to clear my head"**_, I admitted.

_**"Well there you go! The falls is your safety zone! So you see, he's really just like all of us. I understand he can sometime be a pain in the ass, but really he's no different from us, Will. He's human after all."**_

I nodded my head,**_ "So, anything else I should know before I meet up with him? Any pointers?"_**, I asked, hoping Joey would be able to help me out a little more before I went to find Jack and Alex.

_**"Jackson doesn't laugh much. I can't even remember the last time I heard him laugh out loud. He used to be so happy before mom left. So if you can't get him to laugh, don't be offended by it."**_

_**"Anything else I should know?"**_, I asked without bringing up the subject of his his mother. I head stories, but never really knew why she left in the first place. As much as I wanted to know, I didn't push it.

_**"Don't give up"**_, he said and smiled and left to go back inside, **_"Are you coming, Horton?"_**

_**"Yeah, let's go"**_, I said and we both left to find Alex and Jack.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Come on Jackson, Will's waiting outside for us"**_, I tried so hard to get Jackson to come with me, but the boy is as stubborn as a mule, **_"Fine! I guess you're gonna have to stay in here alone. I have student council in five minutes."_**

I was getting frustrated with Jackson, because's not usually this unbending, but today of all days, he surely was pain,**_ "Argh! _****_Come on, Jackson. Please! I don't wanna be late again!"_**, I explained to him when I noticed Joey and Will coming in the room.

**_"No luck?"_**, Joey asked he walked in and sat next to Jackson.

**_"Nope! He's not budging!"_**, I said in frustration and looked up at Will who was watching Jackson from afar, **_"Hey Horton."_**

_**"Hey"**_, he answered shyly as he walked up to Jackson and sat next to him, _**"So, I see he's not co-operating today? **_**_Mind if I give it a try?"_**, Will asked and turned over and looked at Jackson who was scribbling in his art book.

_**"Go for it! I tried everything already."**_

I sat back and watched as Will gave his first attempt at handling Jackson.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I was frantically drawing in my sketchbook because I had this image in my head that I had to get done, but if I was being honest with myself, I knew that I was actually avoiding Will. I don't know where the sudden nervousness came from, but I was so nervous on being around Will. All this emotion that I am feeling is completely baffling me. I don't understand it which is another reason I am staying here. So I am sitting here ignoring Alex, who is trying to get me to leave, but I refuse to leave.

After awhile of Alex begging me to leave I could tell he was getting really frustrated with me,**_ "Argh! Come on, Jackson. Please! I don't wanna be late again!"_**

I was about ready to finally relent and leave the art room but then the door opened and I heard Joey's voice,_** "No luck?"**_

_**"Nope! He's not budging!", **_I could hear the disappointment and anger in his voice but I ignored that after I heard the next words out of his mouth, _**"Hey Horton."**_

I froze up for a second before I started to draw faster in my sketchbook, so that is why Joey suddenly left earlier. He went to get Will and now there is nowhere else to hide.

Even though I was drawing I still kept my ears open to hear the other conversation. I could hear Will's voice, **_"Hey"_**, I could hear hesitation in his voice, **_"So, I see he's not co-operating today?"_**

I growled in my head, I am not being stubborn, I was just nervous. Why can't they understand that. I am still unsure about these emotions, but they won't go away so I just have to deal with it.

_**"Mind if I give it a try?"**_

Silently I asked Alex to say no, but it was a wasted effort, _**"Go for it! I tried everything already."**_

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Hey there Jack! Do you remember me? I'm Will"**_, he said to Jackson and Jackson pretended like he didn't hear him,_** "I waited for you outside for lunch, but you never showed up. I though we had a lunch date and you stood me up! Shame on you!"**_, Will said and chuckled, _**"Can I tell you a secret?"**_, he asked Jackson and waited for him to give him a sign of acknowledgment. And to my surprise, he did. Jackson nodded once, **_"I've never been stood up before in my entire life!"_**

_**"You're the first person to do that!"**_, Will admitted and we all broke out laughing in the room. Jackson smiled.

_**"Oh, so you think being stood up is funny? Just wait until you see the lunch I brought for us. You're gonna wish you hadn't stood me up!"**_, he said and looked over at Jackson who was still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Will sat down next to me and talked to me, _**"Hey there Jack! Do you remember me? I'm **__**Will."**_

I did a mental eye roll, of course I remembered him, he has invaded my mind ever since I met him,_** "I waited for you outside for lunch, but you never showed up. I thought we had a lunch date and you stood me up! Shame on you!"**_, Will said and chuckled, _**"Can I tell you a secret?"**_

Now I am intrigued, I loved secrets and since I never talk to anyone I can keep a secret so I nodded my head at him because I really wanted to know what it is, **_"I've never been stood up before in my entire life! You're the first person to do that!"_**

All of them started to laugh and I could help it but a smile formed on my lips.

Will pretended to be offended, **_"Oh, so you think being stood up is funny? Just wait until you see the lunch I brought for us. You're gonna wish you hadn't stood me up!"_**

The smile that I had seemed to get bigger and a bubble of laughter almost came to the surface but I pushed that down. I was ready for that just yet but apparently this one person could make to do and feel things that not even my family could make me do.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I could help but smile myself as I watched Will trying to interact with Jackson. The poor guy was trying so hard and the funny things about it, is that he's actually doing a wonderful job at it. He doesn't talk to Jackson like he's a baby, he's very kind with him and for some insane reason that I still can't put my finger one at this moment, Jackson seems to like him. Alright, I'll say it! Will seem like a cool guy, but don't think we're gonna become best buds. Ain't gonna happen!

I got up from the chair and gestured Joey to follow me. I then picked up my bag and tapped Will on the shoulder so I could pull him aside for a second before I left,_** "So, you gonna be alright?"**_, I asked as we walked towards the door.

_**"Yeah"**_, he said as he looked over at Jackson who seems rather amused by Will's jokes. Even if they weren't very funny, _**"I **__**think we're gonna be just fine, Alex."**_

_**"Okay, well...Here's my cell number. Text me if you have any questions or if Jackson has an episode, got it?"**_

_**"Awe, does this mean we're friends now?"**_, he playfully said and started to giggle.

_**"Shut up, Horton"**_, I hissed out and punched him slightly on the arm, _**"Don't push it, alright?"**_

He he gave me a grin and headed back to the table and sat next to Jackson.

_**"You see that Jack? I think Alex likes me!"**_, I heard him whisper to Jackson as I exited the door, but stayed close by so I could weigh in on their conversation a few minutes before I left,_** "What do you think?"**_, he asked Jackson and waited for his response.

Jackson Nodded briefly.

_**"Yeah, I think so too. Well, I guess I'm gonna eat my lunch"**_, he said as he pulled out a bag that a few plastic containers inside and turned over to Jackson and teased him, _**"Guess I'm gonna have to eat this all alone now"**_, he said as I pulled the lid off on of the containers and shoved it under Jackson's nose,**_ "I bet you regret standing me up now!"_**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

After Alex and Will got done talking Will came and sat back down next to me. He leans forward and whispers to me, "You see that Jack? I think Alex likes me! What do you think?"

I could help but agree after I remembered how he talked to him before so I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too. Well, I guess I'm gonna eat my lunch now." Will pulled out a bag with a few plastic containers inside. Once all of it was out of the bag Will turned toward me, "Guess I'm gonna have to eat this all alone now." I looked over and watched as he took the lid off of a container and pushed it under my nose, "I bet you regret standing me up now!"

My first instinct was to shove the container away from me because I didn't like things shoved in my face but the smell of the food made me hungry. I didn't want to eat any of it because it was Will's food and it was rude to eat other people's food. So I just ignored it but I kept eyeing it hungrily.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I busted out laughing and looked over at Joey,_** "So, do you think he's gonna be fine? I mean, leaving him with Will?",**_ I asked Joey, looking for reassurance.

_**"He's gonna be fine. Will's doing a better job with him than we are. I think we have nothing to worry about, big brother."**_

_**"Right!"**_, I said with hesitation.

_**"Oh come on! Stop worrying, Alex. I know it's gonna be hard for you to let go of Jack, but you also have to think about yourself for a change. You're not his father, Alex. You need to live a little."**_

_**"I'm sorry I can't help it!"**_, I said to Joey as he reached out and patted my back. I know he means well, but sometimes it's hard to let go.

_**"I know, man. You've done so much for Jackson over the years, but it's time for you to take a step back and let him breathe a little, you know? Will seem like a good guy and by the looks of it, he's not gonna hurt Jackson, alright?"**_

**_"Yeah, I know. I'll do my best"_**, I merely stated, because I was honestly gonna try to give him some space, even if it means leaving him with will.

_**"I know. Come on. You're gonna be late"**_, Joey suggested and we both left towards our respected directions.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_**"Yummy! Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies!"**_, I said to him as I smelled the open container,_** "Them smell so good. You wanna try one?"**_, I asked and handed him the container.

I waited a few minutes and pretended like I wasn't watching. I didn't wanna pressure him into eating if he didn't want to. This was only the first day of many days to come and all I wanted was to make an impression on him so he wouldn't be scared of me, because whether he liked it or not, I'm going to be around for a few months, so be both might as well make the most of it.

_**"Alright then, I guess you're not hungry. More for me!"**_, I pointed out as I opened the other containers and scattered them over the table, hoping Jack would help himself to anything he wanted.

I took out two napkins and place one in front of Jack and the other one on the table before me. I pulled out two sandwiches from the container and placed on in front of Jackson and waited to see what he going to do with it. At first, he didn't move. He just sat there looking at it. So I decided to just start eating and pretend like it was nothing out of the ordinary. I reached inside my bag and pulled out two bottles of water and opened them both and handed one over to Jackson,_**"Here Jack. Just in case you get thirsty"**_, and placed it next to his sandwich.

I could see him peeking at me from under his messy hair. I know he was hungry and that he wanted to eat. It was almost like he was afraid that I would say something if he took the sandwich and ate it. so I just continued on with my lunch and made nothing of it secretly hoping he would change his mind.

Once I was done eating my sandwich, I decided to give it another try, **_"Well, that was amazing! I love ham and turkey _****_sandwiches. I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll bring something else tomorrow for you"_**, I said and went to pick up the sandwich to discard of it when I noticed him shaking his head from side to side, _**"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I though you didn't like it. I was gonna throw it out for you. Did you wanna eat it?"**_, I asked him.

He continued shaking his head and picked up the sandwich and began eating. I smiled and thought to myself,**_ "Finally making some progress!"_**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

As Will ate half of the lunch and ignored the other half that was sitting in front of I began to understand that he was giving this food to me, but before I could start eating Will started to finally talk, **_"Well, that was amazing! I love ham and turkey sandwiches. I'm sorry you didn't like it. I'll bring something else tomorrow for you."_**

He reached forward to grab the sandwich and I started shake my head frantically to let him know I didn't want him to take it.

He seemed to get the message, **_"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I though you didn't like it. I was gonna throw it out for you. Did you wanna eat it?"_**

I nodded my head and grabbed to sandwich so that I could start eating it.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

As I waited for Jackson to finish his lunch, I decided to get the dessert ready. I placed a few chocolate chip cookies on Jackson's napkin in front of him and pulled out my mp3 player and decided to listen to some music while I ate my Jack was done eating his sandwich, he immediately grabbed the cookies and ate them both before I even had the chance to finish up mine. I laughed when I noticed Jack eyeing my last cookie. I thought it was cute the way he pretend like he wasn't looking every time I turn over to look at him, but I knew he wanted it. I moved a few inches closer to him without taking too much of his personal space and leaned down towards him slightly,_** "I'm pretty full and I don't think I can finish this last cookie. Would you like to have it Jack?"**_, I offered him and pushed it in front of him and smiled, because I knew he really wanted it and wasn't sure if he would take it or not. I waited...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

When the cookies came out I was really excited, I loved chocolate chip cookies and I ate mine so fast that when I was done I regretted it. I didn't even get to really taste them so I stared at Will's last cookie, wishing that I could have it. As I was staring at it I was completely startled when Will pushed it toward me, **_"I'm pretty full and I don't think I can finish this last cookie. Would you like to have it Jack?"_**

This mental battle went on in my head, Why did he just offer me the cookie? No one has ever done that except my family and this guy wasn't my family. I don't understand what is going on. But no matter how confused I was feeling I started to feel warm inside and I did something that I never did with my family, I looked up into Will's blue eyes.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Jackson turned his eyes and met my gaze which caught me off guard, _**"Holy shit!"**_, came rolling out of my mouth from out of nowhere when I noticed his eyes for the first time. His eyes were a rich shade of chocolate-brown with tones of amber the made them sparkle in the sunlight that beamed through the window. They were framed by long dark brown eye lashes giving them both the perfect shape and form They had a certain cast of sadness in them that was apparent when he looked away from me like he did something wrong, but they were beautiful nonetheless. These eyes were lovely and strong, the kind of eyes you would only see in an angel. They had the power to captivate me with attention, and I found myself gazing into them for longer than I probably should have. They held warmth and knowledge in them, but I also saw they held so many secrets that are hidden away from the us all for far too long. They sparked a curiosity in me to get to know him more to unlock these secrets and take away the sadness from those stunningly mesmerizing eyes...For some crazy reason, I wanted to be the one to unlock those secrets...Wait? What the hell am I thinking?

_**"Snap out of it Horton!"**_, I mentally said to myself as I tried to calm Jack down. My reaction scared Jackson and he pulled away quickly and looked down towards the ground so I wouldn't see them any more. It kinda hurt me that he would react this way because I never meant to scare him. I was just surprised that's all, **_"Jack, fuck! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy"_**, I said as I looked over at him and prayed to god that I didn't screw up the progress we've already made today,_** "I hope you can forgive me. You kinda surprised me there with those eyes of yours there for minute"**_, I admitted to him and continued, **_"You should warn me next time before you decide to creep up on me like that!"_**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Will suddenly shouted, _**"Holy shit!"**_

He sudden exclamation scared me and I pulled my eyes away and back down at the floor. Why did Alex and Will have to say stuff like that and scare me. What did I do wrong, did he not want me to look at him. Why did I do that? Now I am sure he wants to not help me out anymore and I didn't like that because I liked hanging out with him.

I was about ready to put the barriers back up but Will's voice stalled me, **_"Jack, fuck! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, buddy."_**

Just like when Alex did that he also apologized, maybe he still wanted to hang out with me.

_**"I hope you can forgive me. You kinda surprised me there with those eyes of yours there for minute" He paused a little before continuing, "You should warn me next time before you decide to creep up on me like that!"**_

The bubble of laughter that I had pushed down earlier came up without warning and I started to laugh. Will was extremely funny.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_**"Oh! So you think this is funny? Wait until you see me dance. Now that's funny! Maybe I'll show you some time"**_, I offered when I noticed Jack was becoming more relaxed around me and actually seemed to be having fun. He laughed. Jack laughed out loud. He was shy and uncertain about it, but still, he laughed. I knew if we gave it some more time that Jack might start trusting me more that the simple act of laughing could become normal for him again and things between us would become much easier with time. This was only the first day after all and I think that it's going pretty great. Wonderful I should say! Now, if things can go this smoothly with my friends, I guess I would be all set, but maybe this was just wishful thinking on my behalf.

I watched as Jack helped pick up the empty containers and handed them over to me,_** "Thanks Jack. I guess we should probably get ready for class. Lunch is about over"**_, I explained and waited to see if he would get up.

He didn't at first.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I picked up the containers and gave them to Will, **_"Thanks Jack. I guess we should probably get ready for class. Lunch is about over."_**

I watched Will pack up the supplies in his bag and stood up; he headed to the door, _**"You coming?"**_

He was patiently waiting for me to move. I hesitated because I didn't want to leave, we were having a great time here and I didn't want that to end. I felt like if this ended then we wouldn't have more moments, like he would realize that I was too much to handle and he didn't want to hang out with me anymore. All these thoughts popped into my head, but I knew that he needed to get to class; so I stood up and followed him, **_"Come on, buddy. Let me take you to your next class. Oh, and guess what? You get to hang out with me again after school! Aren't you lucky."_**

I was extremely happy about this; I get to hang out with him more and it made me excited. I smiled as I followed him out of the door.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I packed up my bag and lifted myself off the chair and headed towards the door, _**"You coming?"**_, I asked and nodded my head towards the door signaling him to follow. It only took him about a minute and Jack followed right behind me, _**"Come on, buddy. Let me take you to your next class. Oh, and guess what? You get to hang out with me again after school! Aren't you lucky"**_, I said and chuckled. Because I was feeling very happy today. I got Jack to laugh and it felt great. With that, I walked Jack to his next class...

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch My Heart Chapter 4**

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the hold up on the chapter. I know it's a few days later and that's my fault. I've been very busy and I hope this longer chapter will make up for it. Amber and I would like to thank everyone who reads this story for the wonderful comments and reviews. They really mean the world to us both. Thank you for being patient and we promise we will try to get back on track with our posting day on Monday and Thursdays. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, because honestly it was my favorite so far. Please remember to follow story if you wanna get the email updates in your inbox! - Thanks RoxyGirl24 and Valorie818**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I lay here in bed thinking about how the last few weeks have gone so great - so far. I've flown safely under the radar when it came to avoiding my friends when it came time to meet up with Jack for lunch and after school. I really didn't wanna deal with them when it came to explaining myself for my absence. As for Chad's, well...he's been great! He's been covering for me with the gang and told them I had some personal shit to take care of and that I needed some space to get them sorted out. Funny thing here is that Chad's not far off from the truth. He might think he's lying to the gang, when actually he's not. If he only knew...

And there's Jack's. He's been amazing. He's not being as stubborn as he used to. Well, at least that's what Alex says when he comes to get him after school. Sometimes, Alex seems a little jealous of the relationship that Jack and I have formed over the last few weeks. It's not a usual bromance you see when two guys are hanging out and showing off in front of others, it's something that only Jack and I can understand. It's special. It's something in the way he looks at me, the way he smiles at me when I look into his eyes. I just know he understands me. It's so much more...

We've gotten pretty close in the last few weeks and I can understand the effect that could have on Alex. Until just a few weeks ago, I was a complete stranger to Jack and in the matter of no time at all, I've become his best friend. And the strangest part of all this and I can't believe I'm about to say this. Well, he's also become mine.

Kinda crazy, right? Yeah, that's what I tell myself everyday when I wake up and get ready for school and can't wait to see him. Jack...

With that thought, I jump out of bed and headed towards the shower, because today is going to be a great day! I was picking up Jack up in less than thirty minutes, Alex too...

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

"Jackson, what are you doing in there?", I screamed out for the fourth time in the last thirty minutes, "You need to open this door right Now!"

_**"What's he doing in there?"**_, Joey asked as he headed down stairs.

**_"God only knows"_**, I answered Joey as I started pounding on the door again, **_"Jackson _****_Kiriakis! Will's going to be_****_ here any minute and we don't wanna be late for class"_** I pointed out as the door opened up and there stood Jack. Dressed in my blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans, _**"What the fuck is this? When did you start wearing my cloths?"**_ I asked.

Jackson turned his eyes towards the ground looking ashamed.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I woke up this morning feeling really nervous because Will was picking me and Alex up before school. When I finally stood up from my bed I went into my closet and looked at my clothes but nothing was good enough for me. So I sneaked into Alex's room and looked through his clothes because he has better clothes than me. I finally find a blue button up shirt but that is not enough so I look around some more until I finally come upon a pair of dark blue jeans. Once I have everything, I go into the bathroom and start getting dressed.

Thirty minutes later, I am seriously frustrated because my hair doesn't look right and Alex has banged on the door many times, yelling at me to get done. I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I open the door to a very angry Alex, but his face doesn't stay angry for long,**_ "What the fuck is this? When did you start wearing my clothes?"_**

I am shocked and a little embarrassed by what Alex said and I looked down. I made Alex mad by wearing his clothes and I probably don't even look good in them anyway. Why did I even try this morning? It was no use, because Will is only going to see me as a person with autism and not a regular human. I try to walk by Alex so that I could go change, but he stops me, _**"I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to over react like that. It's just...You look great!"**_

Alex sounded so enthusiastic, **_"You can keep them. They look much better on you anyways. Come on, let's go down stairs and wait for Will."_**

I smile at him and head down stairs to wait for Will.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to over react like that. It's just...You look great!"**_, I said, trying to encourage him, **_"You can keep them. They look much better on you anyways. Come on, let's go down stairs and wait for Will."_**

Jackson smiled shyly and headed down stairs.

Once we arrived in the kitchen, dad already had breakfast waiting on the table, _**"Morning boys"**_, he said as he lifted his head and looked up at Jackson who sat down across the table from him, _**"Wow! Someone is looking mighty fine this morning"**_, he pointed out and looked over at me and whispered, **_"What's gotten into him lately?"_**

_**"Will Horton!"**_, I bluntly answered and continued eating my breakfast.

_**"Oh!"**_, he said and chuckled.

_**"What?"**_, I asked, wanting to know what was behind the _"oh"_ my dad used.

_**"You seem a bit, how could I say this, unhappy about this."**_

**_"If you're thinking that I'm jealous of Will Horton, then you're wrong. He's great with Jackson, but I still don't trust the guy. What if he hurts Jackson?"_**

**_"Alex, you need to give him a chance. He's been keeping his end of the bargain for how long now, three weeks? Joey even said you guys get along at school. And from what I hear, Will's changed and he even seems to enjoy spending time with Jack."_**

_**"He does..."**_, I said and took a deep breath.

_**"So, what's the problem then?"**_, dad asked and waited for my answer.

_**"That's just the thing, dad. Will's being amazing. He's on time every day and he keeps a close eye on Jackson. He's doing a great job and..."**_, I paused, _**"He's even picking us up this morning."**_

Dad smiled, **_"Let me try this again, Alex. What's the problem then?"_**

_**"Nevermind..."**_, I whispered from under my breath, clearly frustrated with the fact that everyone likes Will.

_**"Oh, Okay. Well, Jackson seems to like him. Don't you Jackson?"**_, dad asked him and Jackson nodded, _**"If I didn't know better myself, I think you kinda like him too and don't wanna admit it."**_

**_"I do not like him! Well, he's okay I guess, but I swear if he does anything to hurt him, I'm gonna kick his ass."_**

**_"You do that"_**, dad said and laughed,_** "I gotta head out. I have a busy day ahead working on this case, so I might not be home for dinner."**_

**_"Okay, dad. I'll take care of dinner. Have a great day."_**

_**"Alright, so I guess I'll see you boys tonight. Have a great day at school"**_, he said and walked out the front door, _**"Bye."**_

Just as dad left, Jackson look at me with daggers in his eyes,_** "What?"**_, I asked. Even if Jackson preferred not to speak, he sure knew how to give you a good death stare.

Jackson got up from the table and picked up his jacket and bag and waited next to the door.

**_"Oh come on! Are you angry because of what I said?"_**

Jackson nodded.

_**"I'm sorry if I'm being a little over protective. I just don't wanna see you get hurt because of him, Jackson."**_

Jackson frowned.

_**"You really like him don't you?"**_

When I asked him that question, Jackson smiled and turned a deep shade of red. He nodded once. That's when it hit me, _**"Oh hell no!"**_, came flying out of my mouth before I even had the chance to process this new-found information.

Jackson liked Will. As in he really liked Will. Not as just a friend. As more? Could this actually be happening to me right now?

Jackson's sexuality has never been an issue before and come to think of it, the subject we never really brought up. As much as I hated to admit it, I think I might need to have a talk about this with my father. Even worst, I'm also going to have to have a talk with Will about this.

Just as I was about to ask Jackson if he was ready, Will pulled up the drive way and honked his horn a few times, "You ready, Buddy?", I asked him and looked over at a beaming Jackson who hurried out the door before I had the chance to even put my Jacket on, _**"I guess that's a yes!"**_, I mumbled from under my breath as I picked up my bag and headed out the door locking it behind me, _**"He better not break the poor kids heart, or I swear..."**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I pulled up to the Kiriakis drive way and honked my horn signaling my arrival and decided to get out of the car a few minutes to stretch out my legs. Just as I turned over, I saw Jackson coming out of the house,_** "Holy shit!"**_, I thought to myself. I was speechless...

Jackson looked amazing.

_**"Hey, Jack. Ready to go?"**_, I asked as Alex followed closely behind Jack, **_"What's up, man."_**

_**"Nothing"**_, Alex answered and looked angry as he got in the front seat of my car without saying another word.

I looked over at Jack, _**"Guess someone pissed in his Cheerios this morning!"**_, I said causing Jack to laughed out loud, _**"Wait a second!"**_, I advised him and as I walked around the car and opened the door for him, _**"There you go, Jack."**_

Just as I was about to close the door these word flew out of my mouth, _**"By the way, you look very handsome today Jack."**_

Why did I say that, why did I suddenly get the urge to add a little compliment before we headed out? Why? I still have no idea. That's what I'm trying to figure out, but something inside me made me feel like this was the right thing to say. It seems to happen more and more lately when he's around.

Jack lifted his beautiful dark eyes towards mine and smiled at the gesture. My heart raced...God those eyes...

It only took a second for me to snap out of it when I realized Alex was waiting in the front seat, so walked back over to the other side and got in. I knew something was up with Alex because of his attitude towards me, but what? I really haven't done anything to him. And that's when it hit me. Could Alex feel resentment towards me because of my relationship with Jack?

I decided not to discuss this subject with Alex in front of Jack, because Jack doesn't deserve being put in a position where he might feel uncomfortable after all the progress he's made in the last few weeks. If Jack was happy, then I was happy. It's really the only thing that really mattered to me anymore, and Jack deserves nothing but happiness. I turned my head over and looked over at Jack who was sitting in the back seat looking so content that there was no possible way that I was gonna let Alex ruin what we have together. Even if I really didn't know what that actually was at the moment. When our eyes met, he smiled shyly once more. I smiled back at him and pulled out of the drive way and headed towards School and decided that it was time to have a chat with Alex after school, because I wasn't gonna let anything or anyone come between us. Not even his own brother...

Once we got to school, I pulled up to my usual parking and stopped the engine. I got out of the car as did Alex and Jack. I wasn't sure how people would react once the saw me coming in with half of the Kiriakis clan. I hesitated before taking a step forward when Alex noticed my dilemma.

_**"You coming?"**_, he asked in a not so kindly way, _**"You afraid to be seen with us?"**_

_**"No, It's just..."**_, I paused and thought second before answering him, _**"It's just..."**_

_**"Yeah, yeah I know. Your friends might see us, or might see Jack. I get it!"**_, he said coldly and turned towards Jack, **_"Come on buddy. Will doesn't wanna come in with us"_**, Alex said and the both left to go inside the school.

As they both walked away, I could help but notice Jack's frown. He was sad. I made him sad, _**"Wait, I never said that I didn't wanna hang out with you guys!"**_, I screamed out at Alex and hurried to catch up to them, _**"It's just...I don't know how my friends are going to react to seeing me with you guys"**_, I explained and Alex completely stopped in his tracks.

_**"So? Since when do you care what others think about you? It never seems to be a problem before, am I right?"**_, Alex asked making his point very clear, which by the way was actually the truth. When did I actually start caring what other thought of me anyways?

_**"No, it's not a problem. Let's just go inside"**_, I said and followed behind them and though to myself, _**"It's now or never Horton. Just get this over with!"**_

All three of us walked inside, together.

Just as I suspected, the gang was already sitting at the far end of the study hall where we usually sat. I lowered my head down hoping they wouldn't notice me walking in, but luckily for me, he spotted me right on. T. that is. The school's Mr. Know it all.

_**"Horton"**_, I head a voice call from the back, **_"Where the hell have you been?"_**

Yup. It was T.

_**"Will, you don't have to do this right now. We can pretend to keep on walking and meet you later at lunch"**_, Alex pointed out as he and Jack both stopped and both looked up at me.

It took a second for me to answer him, because I had one of two option to choose from and I had to think fast, because when I looked up, it was the guys walking towards us,_** "Or I can face them head on and get this over once and for all"**_, I said as I took a deep breath and opted for option two, _**"Hey T. What's up?"**_

_**"Guess I could ask you the same thing"**_, T. retaliated back at me and looked over at the Kiriakis boys and laughed, _**"I see you've made new friends?"**_

_**"Yeah, so what? You have a problem with that T.?"**_

_**"Why would I have the problem with that?"**_, and gave me a smug look, _**"It's just I never pictured you hanging around people like them"**_, he said and looked over in disgust at Jack.

Jackson looked scared and confused. I knew he understood clearly what T. called him. He might have autism, but that doesn't make him stupid. He has feelings and heart. A heart that I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect.

**_"People like them? Compared to what? People like you?"_**, I asked and turned the conversation over to Alex, _**"Lets go guys."**_

We started walking away when T. started up again.

T. was fuming after hearing my comment, _**"Running away again, Horton? You seem to have a habit of that these days"**_ said T. and then added, _**"That's it! Go run off to play with your little freak. People have been talking about you, you know?"**_

As soon as I hear those words come out of his mouth, I was ready to explode and turn around and go beat the shit out of him, _**"Alex, get Jack out of here. Now!"**_

Jack stood there looking like he was about to have an episode.

_**"Will, please..."**_, Alex begged, _**"Don't do it. He's scared to lose you. Think about what this could do to Jackson. If you get into a fight, you're gonna get expelled and I'm sorry if this might sound selfish, but Jackson needs you, Will. We all need you."**_

As much as it would have been my pleasure to punch in T.'s face, something kept me from doing just that when I look up and saw those beautiful eyes looking right at me, _**"You're right. I'm not going to do anything to mess this up."**_

I took step closer Jack and whispered to him, _**"Don't be scared, Jack. You're not going to lose me, okay?"**_

Jackson nodded and took a step back. I turned over and face T. straight on,_** "Look, first of all, Jack is not freak. He's human. Just like you and me. So I would appreciate it if you stopped calling him that. Second, I'm not ashamed to be seen with people like "Them" as you might say. They are my friends! It makes me wonder why I ever hung out with people like you in the first place!"**_, I smiled and looked over at a relieved Alex and a somewhat calmer Jack, _**"Ready to go to class?"**_

_**"You're gonna regret this, Horton"**_, T. loudly said as he watched us walked away, all three of us together. As friends...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

We step out of Will's car and I was just waiting patiently to follow them in the school when suddenly Alex starts a fight with Will, _**"You coming?"**_

He wasn't being nice, **_"You afraid to be seen with us?"_**

_**"No, It's just..."**_, he paused, not knowing what to say, _**"It's just..."**_

I stood off to the side trying to understand what is going on, was Will embarrassed to be around me?

Alex's face was extremely cold, _**"Yeah, yeah I know. Your friends might see us, or might see Jack. I get it!**_"

He turned towards me, _**"Come on buddy. Will doesn't wanna come in with us."**_

We headed toward the doors and I was extremely upset. Was the last few weeks nothing to him because I felt like they were great and not just on my end. I looked back at Will with all my sadness and heartbreak in my eyes. The reaction I got wasn't want I expected, **_"Wait, I never said that I didn't wanna hang out with you guys!"_**

He screamed out at us before he ran up to catch up with us,_** "It's just...I don't know how my friends are going to react to seeing me with you guys."**_

**_"So? Since when do you care what others think about you? It never seems to be a problem before, am I right?"_**

Will took a moment to decide before he followed us inside,** _"No, it's not a problem. Let's just go inside."_**

I was so happy that it turned out he wasn't embarrassed by me and I was momentarily happy until we walked into the school.

Once we entered into the school I new voice scared me because it didn't sound friendly at all, _**"Horton."**_

I turned toward the voice and took a brief look at who talked through the fringe of my bangs, "Where the hell have you been?"

Alex must have either sensed the possible threat or he could tell that I was scared, _**"Will, you don't have to do this right now. We can pretend to keep on walking and meet you later at lunch."**_

I looked up at Will and I could see the internal struggle in him and I wanted to help him out but I was too afraid to talk with the guy approaching. When it seemed like Will made his decision he looked at us, **_"Or I can face them head on and get this over once and for all"_**, He took a deep breath, **_"Hey T. What's up?"_**

_**"Guess we could ask you the same thing."**_

Whoever this guy was, he wasn't a true friend of Will's if he talked like that to him. He also didn't seem nice at all when he looked at me and laughed,_** "I see you've made new friends?"**_

Will shrugged it off, _**"Yeah, so what? You have a problem with that T.?"**_

_**"Why would I have the problem with that?"**_

He sneered, _**"It's just I never pictured you hanging around people like them."**_

The second look he gave me was one of disgust and the reason I knew this was because I have seen that look before in some of my favorite movies. I knew that he was looking at me like that because I have autism.

Will looked at me and he must have seen something in my eyes because it looked like his resolve hardened up and addressed T, _**"People like them? Compared to what? People like you?"**_

He turned to Alex, _**"Let's go guys."**_

Now T seemed really mad, _**"Running away again, Horton? You seem to have a habit of that these days."**_

He paused for a moment but he wasn't done, _**"That's it! Go run off to play with your little freak. People have been talking about you, you know?"**_

I heard that horrible word but I couldn't think about it too much because I could see Will's body tighten up, "Alex, get Jack out of here. Now!" No, no, no, this can't be happening. I knew that the reason he started to hang out with me in the first place was because he got into fights and I knew that if he was going to fight them than I could possibly lose him.

I was standing there, breathing heavily, about to have one of my panic attacks. No one touched me but the stress was too much and I was frightened to lose him.

Alex must have figured out what was happening to me because he begged with Will,_** "Will, please... Don't it. He's scared to lose you. Think about what this could do to Jackson. If you get into a fight, you're gonna get expelled and I'm sorry if this might sound selfish, but Jackson needs you, Will. We all need you."**_

Will stared into my eyes for a while and I could tell that he really wanted to hit T but then he blinked and agreed with Alex, _**"You're right. I'm not going to do anything to mess this up."**_

He stepped closer to me and whispered, _**"Don't be scared, Jack. You're not going to lose me, okay?"**_

I was rejoicing on the inside as I nodded and stepped back from him, he was standing too close and I wasn't comfortable with that just yet. Will turned back to T, _**"Look, first of all, Jack is not freak. He's human. Just like you and me. So I would appreciate it if you stopped calling him that. Second, I'm not ashamed to be seen with people like "Them" as you might say. They are my friends! It make me wonder why I ever hung out with people like you in the first place."**_

Will smiled at us, _**"Ready to go to class?"**_

But T needed the last word apparently, _**"You're gonna regret this, Horton."**_ We ignored him as we headed further into school.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Hey Joey! What's up?"**_, I asked Joey as he walked in the student council's office with a huge smile plastered across his face.

**_"I was just about to ask you the same thing, big brother. So, it seems, the young Mr. Horton had it out with T. this morning? Come on! Spill!"_**

_**"There's nothing to say about it really. So, what have you been up to..."**_, I tried to ask, avoiding my brothers favorite subject of interest, but Joey cut me off before the words even left my mouth.

_**"Oh no you don't! Details! Now!"**_

I got frustrated and decided to give in. What else was I suppose to do? Because he clearly wasn't gonna let this go anytime soon, "Fine!", I angrily replied, _**"Will walked in with us and got harassed by this T. guy."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"And? what?"**_

_**"What happened?**__**"**_

_**"Will told him off because he called Jackson a freak and almost got into a fight with him"**_, I explained to Joey.

_**"What? He can't get into any trouble. Jackson needs him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to him."**_

My face frowned, because I usual was the one Jackson needed. Now, not so much.

_**"Shit! I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean it that way"**_, Joey apologized.

**_"It's okay, Joey. I get that Jackson doesn't need me anymore, now that he has Will_**. I kinda figured that out this morning on my own."

_**"What do you mean by that?"**_, he asked in confusion.

I took a deep breath and decided to come clean to Joey about my theory, _**"I think Jackson has a crush on Will."**_

Joey started laughing, _**"You think?"**_

**_"This isn't funny Joey."_**

_**"Well, if you think about it, it kinda is. Jackson never really had a crush before. It was bound to happen one day"**_, Joey pointed out and grabbed his backpack and pulled out his tablet,_** "I just didn't expect it to be on a guy, that's all."**_

_**"So you're okay with this? I mean, if Jackson is...You know? Gay?**_"

_**"Why not? It's his life. If he chooses to like men, well that's his choice. It's not for us to decide for him. I think Jackson is smarter than you give him credit for."**_

_**"I know, Joey. But Horton?"**_, I asked and waited for his response.

_**"Alex, I know you don't like Will very much, but what if he for some crazy reason Will also has feelings for Jackson. Maybe this could all work out in the end. And to be honest, I like Will. He's a great guy and he seems to care a lot about Jackson. Damn, if I wasn't a guy, I would probably have a crush on him myself. That dude is hot!"**_

_**"Whatever man, lets just get this over with so we can go check up on Jackson before our next class"**_, I said to Joey who has a huge grin splashed across his face. I knew deep down Joey was right. Will wasn't such a bad guy. He was actually kinda nice and caring, but for how long? I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him when the school year ends and he leaves Salem. What's going to happen to Jackson when all this is over?

Joey noticed my mood,**_ "Alex, don't over think things. We still have a few months left before we have to worry about this. Why not make the most of it, ya know?"_**

_**"Yeah, I guess you're probably right."**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

The bell just rang signaling it was time for us to head out for lunch. I hurried and grabbed my bag and headed towards the art room to meet up with Jack. Once I got there, I leaned against the door frame and smiled. Jack was drawing...

He didn't even notice me walking in when I pulled up a chair near the window and started un packing our lunch, because Jackson loves to look out at the sky while we he eats. It keeps him calm and happy. I looked over at him and saw he was really into his drawing, smiling even while his hands moved gracefully over the white sheet of paper. So I decided not to bother him until I got everything set up properly and ready to eat, but I couldn't help but wonder what Jack was drawing that made him smile so much. What could possibly be making him smile like that?

_**"Jack, you gonna join me over here? I brought your favorites today"**_, I pointed out, hoping to get his attention, but that didn't work out like I hoped it would, **_"Jack? You coming or am I gonna have to eat this entire lunch all by myself?"_**

Still nothing. Stubborn.

I decided to take another approach and go see what he was doing and try to persuade him into coming to join me. I walked over slowly, not wanting to startle him and watched him closely as he drew. He looked so calm...

I pulled out a chair and into a seat next to him, keeping a safe distance between us because I didn't want to over-step his boundaries, _**"Hey, Jack. What you drawing?"**_, I asked and waited for him to respond. Jack turned his eyes towards mine and quickly closed his sketch book and stared directly at me.

_**"It's okay. You don't have to show me unless you really want to Jack"**_, I tried reassure him that it was fine if he didn't want to let me in his safety zone just yet.

Jack frowned.

_**"Jack, are you scared that I'm not going to like what you drew?"**_

Jack nodded twice.

_**"Well, that's not going to happen. I'm your friend, Jack. I'll never not like what you draw, never."**_

Jack peeked from under his hair at me and slowly handed over his most prized possession over to me and looked away like he was terrified of what my reaction would be.

This was the first time Jack's ever shown me his drawings and he was probably nervous about showing them to me, so I wasn't surprised by the way he was reacting towards me.

I smiled at his gesture, _**"It's okay, Jack. Don't be nervous"**_, I said to him as I opened the sketch book and saw the first picture inside.

I was breathless. The drawing was of me...

**"Oh My God!"**, I whispered softly as I looked over each and every detail of his work of art. I knew Jack could draw, but this...this was just amazing, _**"Jack, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say...I wish I could draw like that"**_, said to him as I handed over the sketch book back to him.

Just as those words left my mouth, I looked over at Jack as he reached inside his back pack and pulled out a second sketch book and handed over to me.

_**"More drawings?"**_, I asked as I picked it up and laid it on the table in front of me. Jack shook his head in disagreement and handed me a pencil, _**"Oh, I see. You want me to draw with you? I not so sure that's a good idea, buddy"**_, I said to him and watched him as he started drawing in his own book. I watched as his hands flowed gracefully over the blank page like there was nothing to it. He looked so peaceful, so calm...

I took the pencil and tried to copy his movements, each stroke without success.

I looked over at him,_** "I kinda suck at it actually. I could never be as good as you"**_, I said to him and placed the pencil across the sketch book feeling defeated, but what happened next was something I never expected...

Jack immediately froze, his hands hovering over his sketch. He didn't look up at me, but he didn't continue drawing either. The first thing that came to mind was that Jack was frustrated with me because I didn't really try to draw. I basically gave up before even giving it a chance. So I picked up the pencil and tried again by tracing a circle across the blank page. Jack smiled as he watched my every move. To be honest, I was kinda nervous to be watched so closely by such an outstanding artist as Jack. Because that's what he was...Outstanding to say the least, _**"See? I told you I wasn't good"**_, I admitted because I was really awful at it.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I am sitting there watching Will draw and it's very bad; I mean really, really bad. Like he is a 5-year-old who is drawing for the first time, _**"See? I told you I wasn't good."**_

Suddenly I was hit with the urge to help him out, so I clench my hand into a fist and then stretch it back. I hesitantly lifted my hand, bring it over and lay it down on top of his. The momentary panic was quickly swept away by the thrill of having my hand on Will's.

Will's hand had slightly jerked, probably out of shock, before his hand and arm relaxed. It was relaxed enough that I was able to help him with the drawing. I quickly worked at making the monstrosity of a picture look so much better. My hand was tingling where it was touching Will's skin and the tingle had nothing to do with my usual freak out. I really liked this feeling and I was sure that I would be touching Will more often after today.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I kept on drawing until I got the shock of my life when I pair of hands caught my own and stopped me from going any further.

Jack touched me...

My hand jerked slightly out of shock of feeling his touch upon my skin, but relaxed almost immediately what I realized whose hand was holding mine. It was Jack's.

I looked up at Jack, but the young man didn't return the stare. I watched him closely as he placed his hand over mine while holding the pencil steady and guided my hand over the sketch. I wasn't sure how I should react to this. I hesitated at first, because I knew that Jack hasn't touched anyone willingly for years. Not even his own brothers. So I remained calm and let Jack take the lead, and go at it at his own pace. As I watched him, I couldn't help but ask myself, _**"Jack's, own siblings couldn't even touch him without him screaming and panicking, so why did he touch me? Me of all people?"**_

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, when he suddenly pulled his hand off of mine and placed them over his lap as if he did something wrong, **_"It's okay, Jack. You didn't have to stop"_**, I pointed out as I tried to explain to him that it was alright to have touched me, **_"You didn't do anything wrong, buddy. I kinda liked having your hand on mine, I mean to show me how to draw that is"_**, and chuckled when I realized what I actually said in the first place.

Jack blushed and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he placed his hand over mine again.

Eventually, I started grinning from ear to ear when Jack withdrew his hand away from mine and placed his pencil on the table, signaling the drawing was done. I didn't even realize how long it took Jack to finish up the drawing, because I wasn't paying attention to it. I was only paying attention to him. Finally, I looked down at the drawing and saw it was a picture of me and Jack sitting together holding hands. My heart swelled...

I looked over at Jack who was twirling his fingers and staring down at them, as if he was waiting for me to say or do something. And so I did. As much as I felt the need to reach over and wrap my arms tightly around him, I decided to go with something more appropriate for the time being.

**_"Jack..."_**, I said gently to him, before hesitantly reaching over, placing my hand on top of his, praying to God at the same time that this wasn't going to be too much for him to take in all at once. I just couldn't help myself. I had to touch him,_** "Thank you..."**_

It took him a few moment's to respond. I watched Jack as he intensely stared at my hand that laid on top of his before gasping loudly. I was sure he was going to panic, but he didn't. Instead, he lifted his beautiful amber eyes and looked right at me and slowly turned his hand over and laced our fingers together. To my surprise, they fit together perfectly.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I was looking at my hands, feeling nervous when Will was examining the drawing. It wasn't as good of a drawing that I can do by myself but it was very good for me having to use his hand instead of mine. I started to shake my leg in anticipation when Will didn't say anything right away but then he started to talk, _**"Jack..."**_

I could see him carefully lift up his hand and place it on mine, _**"Thank you..."**_

Having Will be the one to initiate the contact this time was a totally different experience than when I touched him, because now my stomach was doing flips. This was all new to me and I didn't know how to react. The pressure was getting to me and I gasped before I calmed down. I looked up into Will's eyes and I wanted to do what I have seen a million times in movies. So i slowly turned my hand around and laced our fingers together. The feeling of Will's finger laced with mine was an amazing feeling. My heart was beating and I felt my face heat up.

We were enjoying the moment when a gasp from behind us broke the moment...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

This was twice...

A gasp came from the door that broke the silence in the room, breaking the shield that we had formed around us causing Jack to back away, shaking his head in a panic.

_**"Shit!"**_, I growled as I looked over and saw Alex and Joey standing there in total shock about what they have just witnessed. I hurried over to the frightened boy to try to calm him down, _**"Shush...It's just me, Jack. Please look at me?"**_, I asked and reached my hand out to him as a gesture of trust. Jack reached over and took my hand into his and took a few steps close to me, _**"You see, Jack? It's just Alex and Joey. No one is gonna hurt you, Jack. You have nothing to be afraid of. They were just surprised to see you holding my hand, that's all"**_, I said and looked over at a Alex who had tears rolling down each side of his face watching us both from afar.

_**"Jackson, I'm so sorry"**_, Joey said as he approached Jack warily, _**"It's just me, Joey. We didn't mean to scare you"**_, he said as I slowly released my hold on Jack's hand and picked up my bag and headed towards the door to give them some privacy.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Alex finally broke the silence,_** "Will"**_, he whispered,_** "He touched you...Jack touched you..."**_, Alex asked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

I pretended not to notice and turned my attention over to Jack who was, paying complete attention to Alex as he wiped his tears away. Jack took a few steps towards us and just stood there, curiously looking at his brother and studying him closely. It was pretty clear what he was wondering. Jack suddenly frowned.

_**"Oh, Jack. I'm not hurt or sad, buddy. I'm just very happy. You let Will touch you? Does Will make you feel safe?"**_

Jackson nodded once and Alex looked over at me, _**"Will, this is amazing. For Jackson to initiate contact..it's...I just can't believe it. Is this? Was this the first time?"**_

I simply moved my head from side to side and informed him, **_"That wasn't the first time either. Earlier, he placed his hand over mine and tried to teach me how to draw."_**

**_"Will, this is...I don't know what to say...Thank you"_**

_**"No need to thank me"**_, I said as I looked over at Jack who was staring right up at me,_** "I should be the one to thank you for letting me be part of his life."**_

_**"Well, we need to get home and call dad to tell him about this"**_

_**"We?"**_, I asked, trying to understand what Alex actually meant by _"we"_.

_**"Yes, we! I mean, you're coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate with us, and we're not take no for and answer. Isn't that right, Jackson?"**_, Alex made it very clearly to me that there was no way out of this and looked over at Jackson.

Jackson smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement.

_**"How could you ever say no to that now?"**_, Alex said, knowing I could never say no to Jack.

**_"Guess I don't have any other choice now do I?"_**, I said as I grabbed a hold of Jack's hand,_** "You coming?"**_

Jack didn't even jolt when I placed his hand into mine. He agreed by nodding his head twice like he usually does as we walked out of the class room together. Alex and Joey followed right behind.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch My Heart...Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N - First of all, Amber and I would love to thank each and every one of you who are reading this story. The reviews from the last chapter were amazing and numerous. Thank you so much for that! We both really appreciate it! So, once again, I'm sorry that we could only update once again this week. It's sad that we can't do it more often, but with having to send our parts back and forth, it can take longer to get our chapters out. So in return, we have a chapter here for you that's over 10 000 words to make up for it! We hope you all enjoy it very much and we also hope to have as many reviews as we did the last time. Once again, thank you! Oh and remember to follow the story! - RoxyGirl24 & Valorie818 aka FallenAngels**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_**"So, are you nervous about meeting me dad?"**_, Alex asked as we entered the gates leading up to the Kiriakis estate, _**"Just so **__**you know, my dad's very excited to finally meet you. He should be getting here in a couple of minutes."**_

_**"Great! Sounds awesome"**_, I lied as I parked the car and turned off the engine. Honestly, I was terrified to meet Mr. Kiriakis.

As dumb as this may sound, it kinda felt like meeting the parents of your girlfriend for the first time. Palms sweaty,  
heaving breathing, nervous? Why in the hell would I even be nervous for that matter? I was just meeting the father of my friends Alex, Joey and of course, Jack. Wonder why it feels this weird though? Just because I was the first person to ever be able to get close to Jackson in this way, doesn't make me a super hero like everyone's making me out to be. What if I can't live up to everyone's expectations? What if when all this is over, they all realize that I'm the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to Jackson? How couldn't I possibly live with myself if I ever hurt him in any possible way, even if it wasn't intentionally?

_**"Earth to Will!"**_, I heard a voice next me.

It took me a few seconds to snap out of my trance when I realized it was Alex and that he was talking to me, **_"Uh, yeah?"_**

_**"Where where you just now?"**_, he asked with a genuinely concerned tone of voice.

_**"Sorry, man. I was just thinking about..."**_, I paused slightly, **_"Stuff.."_**

_**"I see. Well, my dad should be here in about an hour, so it will give us sometime to get ready for dinner"**_, Alex pointed out as he got out of the car, _**"You coming?"**_, he asked looking intrigued about my current state of mind.

I simply nodded and looked over at Jack who was eager to go inside. I thought by now, Alex would have let it go, and pretended like everything was fine, but I guess I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my troubles. Indeed, Alex was very persistent to say the least to find out what was troubling me so much.

_**"You sure you're okay? I mean, if you don't wanna come inside, it's fine. You really don't have to if..."**_, Alex started saying, but I cut him off instantly.

_**"NO! I wanna go inside...Just give me a second, alright?"**_

_**"Alright then. I'll wait for you by the door so you don't get lost on your way inside"**_, he said and giggled.

_**"Thanks..."**_, I merely stated and watched as Alex got out of the car and walked up the stairs with Jack and Joey following right behind him.

I took a deep breath and laid my head back against the head rest and exhaled slowly, hoping to shake off this strange sentiment I was feeling. As it turned out, I had no such luck. As much as I hated the idea of going inside and putting myself out there in more ways than one I should say, I know it was the right thing to do. Jack was looking forward to having me over for dinner, and there was no way in hell that I was gonna disappoint him after what happened today. No way..., _**"Guess I'm just **__**gonna have to deal with it for now"**_, I said out loud to myself before I got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

I always wondered what the Kiriakis estate would look like from the inside. I remember driving by here when I was a kid and asking my dad to stop so I could look up at it up closely. He would slow down as we drove by so I could have a better look at it, but never stopped completely. I watched closely as the boys were playing outside together. They did almost every time we went by the estate. It made me wonder what it would be like to have a real family one day. At the time, I didn't really understand the significance of the word family. But now, I think I'm finally beginning to understand what a family should be like...It should be like this...

I remember my dad asking my mom once if it would be alright for him to stop by and ask if I could go over to play with the boys. They got into a fight about it and I remember my mom saying that the Kiriakis family wasn't people with whom we associated with. That they were part of the _"Upper class"_ as some people might say and that people like us, didn't fit into their lifestyles. I also remember this one time in the park where I saw them playing and I remember asking my mom if I could go play with them. She answered by saying that one of the Kiriakis_ boys was "Sick"_ using her own terms, and that I shouldn't play with someone like him. Little that I knew then that I would be in this position right now.

All these years I've wondered what it would be like to walk through those front doors, and now...Here I am. Standing in front of those same doors that were once forbidden to me as a child and only seconds away from finding out what it was like to be on the other side and to see what a real family would be like. And do you wanna know what the best part of it is? There is no one her to stop me anymore...

As I opened the doors and took a step inside, Jack was waiting impatiently at the entrance for me to come inside.

**_"Sorry to keep you waiting there, buddy. I had some..."_**, I tried explaining to Jack, but Alex cut my off before I even had the chance to explain why it took me so long to come inside.

_**"Hey, Jack. You better go get ready for diner"**_, Alex pointed out to Jack as took a step closer to me and whispered, **_"You wanna talk about it later?"_**, he asked and gestured to Jack to go upstairs.

I pretended like I had no idea what he was talking about, **_"About what?"_**, I asked innocently and looked over at Jack who standing near the edge of the stairs looking over at me like he was waiting for something. Or in this case, someone, _**"Uh, Alex?"**_, I asked, hoping he could help me out in understanding what Jack was doing.

_**"What? You're not getting a free pass this time, mister"**_, he said and stopped once he noticed me pointing towards the staircase.

He turned over and started laughing when he saw Jack standing there, **_"Oh, Jackson!"_**

_**"What's so funny?"**_, I asked, because I didn't understand what was going on.

_**"I'm sorry. I should have told you about this before we came inside."**_

_**"Told me about what?"**_, I asked in curiosity.

**_"Well, Jack has and after school routine as we call it. I'm the one who usually take him upstairs, but as it seems, he wants you to take him today", _**Alex informed me and smiled.

_**"Me?"**_, I screamed out without thinking, **_"Why?"_**

_**"Because you're his new best friend"**_, he said and laughed again, **_"I guess he feels safe around you. I still can't understand _****_why, but..."_**, he paused as if he was trying to find something wise to say next, but decided to pass up on the opportunity and go with the obvious, _**"So... would you mind taking him upstairs to his room? If it's not too much to ask while Joey and I get dinner started?"**_

I nodded quickly, **_"Uh, sure"_** I answered and watched as the all went off in their respected directions, everyone except for Jack that is.

Jack was watching me curiously from the corner of his eye. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I know this was Jack's way of communication. At times, it can be very confusing when you're not sure what to do. So I decided to go with my gut instinct and ask Jack to show me his room.

_**"So, you gonna take me up to your room?"**_, I asked and waited for him to respond.

He smiled at me excitedly and started up the stairs, but stopped after steps later and waited for me to follow. So I did...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

As I walked up the stairs with Will following me I was so excited be doing this with me. I normally do this with Alex, but today, since Will was here, I wanted it to be him. But as we reach my bedroom door I realized that I wasn't as ready for this as I thought. Bringing Will into my safe haven was a whole new step and I don't know how Will is going to react.

_**"You okay, Jack? Is there something wrong?" **_

Will's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around the hallway trying to find a way out of this. Just because I took a major step today and touched Will's hand, doesn't mean that I am ready for him to see my most private possessions. I know that I purposely waited for him to follow me up the stairs, but that all changed once we had reached my bedroom door.

The touch of Will's fingers on my hand brought me back out of my thoughts. His fingers lightly brushed the inside of my fingers, which tickled a little. When he didn't pull away right away I could tell that he was asking me to lace our fingers together. So I complied, because I trusted him and he made me safe; just as safe as my room made me.

Will's voice so close to my ear made me shiver, _**"I get that you might be afraid to let me go inside your room, but this is me, Jack. It's Will... I know it's a big step for you to have a friend over. If you like, I can go back down stairs and **__**wait for you there. Whatever makes you comfortable, Jack. Okay?"**_

I nod my hand, opened the door and pulled Will's hand to bring him into the room. Once the door was closed, I looked up at Will as he looked around the room. A small smile appeared on his face and that made me feel better, because that meant there wasn't anything here he didn't like. After a short time, Will looked back at me with an even bigger smile and I slowly released his hand, but I didn't want to let go just yet. But too soon we weren't holding hands anymore, so I turned around and headed down the short hallway that led to my bathroom. I didn't look back because I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue with my after school routine if I looked at him again.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Once we reached the top of the stairs, Jack walked up to what I presume to be his room, and stopped completely without opening the door.

_**"You okay, Jack? Is there something wrong?"**_, I asked because I wasn't sure why he stopped.

Jack looked around us as if he was scared that someone might be watching us. I took that as I sign at Jack was nervous of letting me inside his room. I get that this came be a big step for him. Letting someone new see you in the light of your own home for the first time can be somewhat nerve racking. I get that, but...This is Jack...And this, is me...

I reached out slowly and touched the inside of his right hand by briefly brushing the inside with my own fingers and waited for him to make the next move.

Jack responded by intertwining his fingers with mine with hesitation. I took that as I sign of trust between us, _**"I get that you might be afraid to let me go inside your room, but this is me, Jack. It's Will... I know it's a big step for you to have a friend over. If you like, I can can go back down stairs and wait for you there. What ever make you comfortable, Jack. Okay?"**_

Jack nodded twice and opened the door and pulled me inside his room.

As I walked inside the oversized bed room, I could help but look around in curiosity. Everything was placed properly as I expected it to be. His books were placed in alphabetical order on the shelves, cloths hung up neatly inside his closet, and his drawing...plastered all over his walls. I could see why Jack was comfortable in here. Everything about this room spelled out _"safe"_. Alex had explained it to me briefly that autistic people, like Jack for instance, needs to feel like they have some sort of control in a worlds that's so big and confusing for them most of the time. I think I finally understand that now. I smiled even harder when I noticed that one of the drawings that hung next to his bed was one of myself. I couldn't help be feel special in a weird way. No one as even made me feel as special as Jack does. The way he looks at me like I hold all the answers to the world when honestly, I'm just as confused about the world as he is. If now, even more. But there's just something about him that makes me feel such at ease with myself, I still don't fully understand why, but I hope someday, I will.

I smiled as Jack slowly released my hand and headed towards the hall way without looking back.

I wandered around the room for a few minutes until I heard the shower being turned on in the other room. I figured this was probably part of Jack's routine that Alex mentioned earlier to me. I made nothing of it and looked over some of Jack's sketches as I waited for him to return to his room.

As it turns out, it took him longer than I expected it to, because when I looked over at the clock, I realized that Jack's been in there for over thirty minutes, and not once making a sound. Not that I was worried or anything, but I decided to go check up on him and see what was taking him so long to get ready.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, completely naked. The feeling of the rough towel on me felt like sandpaper so I only ever used it to dry myself off and then I would just walk around naked. Alex was use to this now, so when ever I went out into my bedroom, he would make certain to look at the pictures on the wall. Even the ones he has seen about a million times. I leaned my head forward a little bit to let some of the drops fall onto the counter before I ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face and smiled.

Grabbing the toothbrush and the toothpaste I finished getting ready so that I could have more time to spend with Will, plus I wanted to look special for him. I don't know when I will have the opportunity to see him here again so I wanted to make as many memories as possible. When I was finished brushing my teeth I picked up my deodorant, but accidentally, it slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. I bent over and picked up it up so I could apply some deodorant before I pulled a comb through the tangled mess I call my hair.

After I had done everything I needed to have done, I walk out of the bathroom and look up to see Will standing at the entrance to the hallway. He quickly turned around toward me and his eyes slowly raised up, looking at my body. I smiled when I realized he was checking me out and I didn't understand the feelings I am experiencing, but I do know that I like that he is looking at me in this particular way. Make me feel kinda nervous and excited in some strange way.

What shocked me the most was when he smiled at me too but quickly that smile was replaced by a look of horror, _**"Fuck!, Jack! Y**__**ou need to cover yourself up, you can't...Shit!" **_

He quickly took off his sweater and handed it to me, _**"Here, put this around you."**_

I looked away from him, a little embarrassed and also confused. This was a normal thing that me and Alex did, but he never seemed to have a problem with it. But apparently, Will did because he was pacing in a circle, talking frantically, **_"Jack, you _****_need to gets dressed. You can't be like this around me. It's not right for me to see you like this, buddy."_**

I must have done something wrong and I don't like when I do something wrong. So I turned away from him so that I wouldn't have to see his upset face. Here I go again and do something else that could make me lose him.

_**"Fuck"**_, Will exclaimed, **_"Come on, Jack. Let's get you dressed and ready for dinner. I'm gonna go back down stairs while you _****_get dressed."_**

I looked over in time to see him practically run out of my bedroom. The sadness crashed into me when I realized  
that I have officially lost my best friend. My movements were slow as I went to get dressed so that I could go lay down on my bed and stay there for the rest of my life.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

As I walked out of the room, I looked around the hallway to see if where Jack might be, when I noticed small crack in one of the doors which I presume was the bathroom. I slowly walked towards the room, not wanting to disrupt his routine by alerting him of my presence. I took a few stops closer towards room when I saw Jack's reflection in the mirror. I held myself back and pressed my back up against the wall as I watched him, closely...I gasped...

Jack's head was gently leaning forward when he quickly lifted his head and ran his finger through his thick wet dripping hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself briefly before he picked up his tooth-brush and started brushing his teeth. I tried looking away, because this kinda felt inappropriate to be watching Jack so closely while he was getting ready, but I just couldn't manage to tear my eyes away from him.

I knew this was wrong and way out of line to be looking at Jack this way, but...God! I can't believe I never realized this before today. He was handsome, that was obvious, with his thin yet muscular build, a shade of dark brown hair that nearly matched his sun kissed complexion, and his amber eyes...God those eyes were a startling contrast to his perfect skin tone, I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at him. I couldn't believe the person I was actually looking at was Jack...

Finally, a sharp noise erupted from the bathroom which caused me to snap out of this improper behavior, when I quickly realized what the fuck I was actually doing. I was flaunting over my friend, Jack. A boy who has autism. A boy  
who for the first time, I saw as a normal person and _"not"_ as a person who has autism. I saw him for what he truly was, a beautiful, amazing and incredibly sexy young man, _sans_ clothing.

_**"What the fuck?"**_, I whispered to myself and swallowed hard as I tried to understand what the hell was going through my mind at the time and why I tought that,**_"You need to get your shit together, Horton! You can't look at Jack this way or any other _****_way for that matter. You need to get a fucking grip!"_**, I whispered to myself again as I ran my own fingers through my hair and sighed, _**"Your not...You can't...This is Jack for God sake! Get a fucking grip!"**_

Suddenly, as I said those words out loud to myself, my body started to tremble violently without control. My breathing got heavier and my heart started beating rapidly inside my chest. As much as I tried to make sense of everything that's been happening inside that mess up head of mine, I couldn't. I started to panic when I realized that I wasn't able to obscure my emotions. Not only was a scared to death of feeling this way towards my new friend, I was also terrified of anyone ever finding out about it, because only God knows what this could mean for either of us, this is just not...I could lose Jack...Jack could lose me...Jack is the most important thing in my life right now and I can't do or say anything to jeopardize my relationships with him. He's the only thing that makes sense in my life right now. I can't...I wont lose him...Not now, not ever.

I took a few long, deep breaths and slowly I started regaining my composer. Without making a sound, I started walking towards Jack's room before someone noticed my internal meltdown and started asking questions. Questions that I wouldn't actually be able to answer, because I honestly, I have no answers, just...confusion.

Just as I was about to step inside his room, I hear a creek coming from the hallway. I quickly turned over and saw the bathroom door was now opened. I took another deep breath and slow lifted my eyes up and found myself staring directly in awe at Jack's hard, lean frame as he stood there naked before me. I tried to tear my gaze from the outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use, and his extremely handsome features shifted into a knowing grin as he caught me staring at him. His shining amber eyes caught mine and we both smiled at the same time.

The moment was short-lived when I realized that Jack was still standing in the hallway, naked by the way, with just standing there staring at him like an imbecile and that at any minute, someone could walk up and see us and get the wrong idea. The guilt started sinking in when I also realized if been staring at him for far longer than I should have been.

_**"Fuck! Jack! You need to cover yourself up. You can't...Shit!"**_, I tried explaining to him that it was unsuitable for him to be standing like this in front of me, "Here, put this around you", I said as I took off my hoodie and offered him so he could cover himself up.

Jack looked away bashfully, not fully understanding that being exposed like this in front of me was wrong. I started pacing around in circles through the hallway as I tried to think of a way to explain this to Jack so he would understand, **_"Jack, you need to get dressed. You can't be like this around me. It's not right for me to see you like this, buddy."_**

Jack frowned and looked away me. His eyes said it all. He was hurt by what I just said to him.

_**"Fuck!"**_, I said to myself as I watched him turn away from me like he did something wrong. Something bad...

_**"Come on, Jack. Lets get you dressed and ready for dinner. I'm gonna go back down stairs while you get dressed"**_, I said to him and practically ran down the stairs. Not only running away from Jack and my obvious reaction to seeing him like this, I also running away from myself as memories from the past that I've kept hidden for years, had suddenly re surfaced without warning. I had to get out of there...

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Where are you going in such a hurry? Where's Jack?"**_, I asked Will as he practically ran right pass me and headed towards the front door.

_**"Jack's in his room getting dressed, and I'm going home!"**_, he answered back without even looking at me.

_**"Hey, wait! Why are you leaving? We didn't even have dinner yet"**_, I pointed out as I followed right behind him and grabbed his arm before he could leave, _**"Will, did Jack do something wrong?"**_, I asked as I tried to understand the reason as to why Will was so hell-bent on leaving all of a sudden. One minutes he was happy to be here and the next, he couldn't wait to away from here fast enough.

_**"No!"**_, he said bluntly, _**"Jack didn't do anything wrong. It's me..I mean...It's just...I gotta go. I'm sorry. Please say **__**goodbye to Jack for me will ya?"**_

_**"Will, please"**_, I begged for him to change his mind, **_"Don't do this to Jack. He needs you. Now more than ever. We all need you. I know it can be hard sometimes, but...It gets better."_**

**_"You don't need me, Alex. You were doing just fine without me before I came along and ruined your lives."_**

**_"Is that what you think? Honestly?"_**, I asked him and waited for him to respond.

Will nodded his head.

We both just stood there for a moment looking at each other without saying a word when Will finally broke the silence, _**"I never meant for any of this to happen, Alex. All want is for Jack to be happy and I don't think that me being here is **__**helping him. I'm no good for him. I shouldn't be here..."**_, he said to me with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

_**"Will, you couldn't be more wrong. Jackson's never been happier in his whole life. You've sparked something inside of him that none of us ever could. Not even myself for that matter and I'm pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself. And beside, we want you here. All of us, so what ever it is that's bothering you, please. Make it go away. For Jack"**_, I said to Will which caused him to crack a smile.

**_"Always the arrogant one, hun Alex?"_**

_**"You know it! Once a Kiriakis, always a Kiriakis!"**_, I said jokingly and continued, _**"Will, I know somethings been bothering **__**you since the moment we got here. Come, man. Talk to me"**_, I offered as I nudged his shoulder slightly.

**_"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't. It's not that I don't want to, it's just..."_**

_**"It's just what? Not that simple?"**_

**_"Something like that"_**, he answered in a barely audible whisper and looked away for a moment. I knew that what ever was bothering Will was something that he wasn't ready to open up about just yet. I could see by the look on Will's face that this somehow involved Jack. As much I wanted to know what happened between Jack and Will, I decided not to pry. I was willing to let it go for the time being so that both Jackson and Will would be happy. In due time, maybe this would also give me chance to get to know Will a little better so when the opportunity would present it's self again, that maybe, just maybe, Will would finally feel comfortable enough and open up to me. One could only hope.

_**"I get that. So, I'm gonna let this one go for now, but what ever is going on with you, you need to sort this out and talk about it. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up inside. And if you even want to talk, I'm here, man. Don't you ever forget that."**_

**_"Thanks, Alex. I really appreciate you saying that."_**

_**"Anytime, man"**_, I said as I looked out the window and saw my dad's car pulling up the drive way, _**"So, you ready to meet me dad?"**_, I asked Will with a smirk plastered on my face. Because I knew Will was nervous about meeting my dad.

_**"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."**_

_**"Good, because he's home"**_, I pointed out to Will as the front door opened and my dad stepped inside, _**"Hey dad, I would like you to meet someone. This is Will Horton."**_

**_"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Will, I"ve heard wonderful things about you..."_**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_**"So, Will, Tell about yourself"**_, Mr. Kiriakis asked as everyone gathered around the table for dinner. Everyone except for Jack. He didn't come down stairs since I left him there, alone. I tried to hide the fact that I beginning to worry about him and simply continued on with the conversation.

_**"Well, sir, to be honest, there isn't much to tell"**_, I said to him and lowered my eyes down towards the table, **"I'm not as great as you all think I am."**

_**"I highly doubt that! From what I've heard from Alex, you're a remarkable young man. To be able to reach Jack when no one else ever could, to me that pretty incredible don't you think?"**_

_**"Yeah! Pretty fucking incredible to be staring at your autistic son like a sick son of a bitch!"**_, I though to myself as the guilt continued to overwhelmed me.

_**"If you put it that way, I guess, but..."**_

_**"No but's. You're an angel sent from heaven, Will. And we're all truly grateful to have you in our lives"**_, Mr. Kiriakis made clear and pursued the conversation, **_"So, tell me how it all happened? How did Jack approach you?"_**, Mr. Kiriakis asked me and Alex quickly interrupted.

_**"Dad! Would you give him a chance to breathe! You haven't stopped questioning him since you got home"**_, Alex pointed out and looked over at me, **_"I'm sorry, Will. Dad's kinda excited about Jackson's progress as much as we are."_**

_**"It's okay, Alex. Really, I don't mind telling him about it."**_

Mr. Kiriakis looked over at me apologetically, _**"I'm sorry Will, you dont have to..."**_, he started saying, but I cut him off completely.

**_"I want to sir, but..."_**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Once I was fully dressed, I happened to see the drawing I helped Will to draw, the one of us holding hands. It was sticking out of my back pack and I pulled it out to look at it. I knew that looking at it would only make me feel worse, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to just crumble it up and throw it away like I did with my friendship with Will, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I just sat on the edge of my bed and looked at it for a long time.

Now it's a while later and I am still looking at it. The feeling of wanting to revert back to the way I was before, it was safe and I didn't have to worry about getting hurt. I barely registered that someone was knocking on my bedroom door, but when I heard Will's voice I jerked back a little. I didn't want to deal with this now,**_ "Jack, its Will. Can I come in?"_**

He didn't wait for me to answer, he just opened the door and walked in. I stayed in my spot, not moving because I knew that if I did I would run to him and silently beg him to forgive my mistake. A second passed before Will rushed forward, took the drawing from my hand and kneeled down in front of me, **_"Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You gotta believe me."_**

I was sitting there deciding if I really did believe him because he could hurt me again, like he did tonight. All these feelings were all new to me and I wasn't use to them all, but they were there because of him, that much I knew and I didn't want to jeopardize that. I was starting to feel like everyone else, well not everyone else because I am my own separate person who thinks about the world in a different way, but I was starting to socialize with at least one other person besides my family.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Will's fingers hesitantly touch my face, _**"Please, Jack. Look at me"**_ I could feel tears on my face and I wonder how long I was crying.

My eyes slowly came up to meet his because I couldn't help myself,**_ "I messed up, Jack. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about...you know..."_**

He paused for a short time before continuing, _**"You did nothing wrong, buddy. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable like that. I'm so sorry."**_

With Will's eye looking at me like that, pleading with me to understand, it was hard to say no, plus he genuinely seemed like he was sorry, so I nodded my head.

The feeling of having Will's thumbs on my face was really nice, especially since they wiped away my tears, _**"There. All gone."**_

When he did that I couldn't help but smile at him, _**"Much better. Come on, let's go down stairs and have dinner. Your dad's waiting for us."**_

He stood up off the floor and offered me his hand, I instantly took it and we walked down the stairs to dinner.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**_"... but Would you mind if I went up to check on Jack first? He's been up there a while and I just wanna make sure he's _****_alright"_**, I asked and waited for Mr. Kiriakis's approval so I could be excused from the table. Not only was I trying to find a way out of the interrogation for the time being, I also wanted to get away from the questions that were being thrown my way. The questions that I honestly had no answers to, and or course, I was also genuinely concerned about Jack and the way I left if up there earlier.

Mr. Kiriakis smiled at me and replied, _**"Of course, Will. Dinner should be ready and on the table in a few minutes."**_

_**"Great, I wont be long sir, Thanks"**_, I said to him as I got up from the table and headed up stairs to find Jack.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I suddenly stopped and waited for a few minutes as I tried to think of what I was gonna say to jack when I walked inside his room. I felt horrible for the way I reacted towards him early and I couldn't help but worry that Jack would somehow distance himself from me because of it.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps closer towards his door and knocked a few times before entering the room and alerted him of my presence, _**"Jack, it's Will. Can I come in?"**_, I asked before and turned the door knob slowly and walked inside.

The site before my eyes was heartbreaking. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, now fully clothed, holding up the picture he drew of us both holding hands as the tears ran freely down each side of his face.

I rushed to him and without thinking, I pulled the drawing out of his hand and kneeled down before him, _**"Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You gotta believe me"**_, I said to him as he turned his eyes away from me in hurt.

I couldn't blame him for pulling away from me. The poor guy probably thought he did something wrong, when the only think he did was walked out of the bathroom with no clothing on. In a normal situation, this type of behavior would be acceptable. Some people might of actually thought this was funny. However, in this situation, this isn't the case. It was far from being funny. Jack made it very clear to me tonight that he actually is as innocent as he looks. I believe that he truly doesn't fully understand the laws of attraction and being exposed completely naked in front of a person like the way Jack was in front of me, is only done when people share intimacy together. I, however, am not as innocent and as wonderful as the Kiriakis family paints me out to be, because this time, I really messed up. I really messed up big time! I let my guard down for a second, and look at what happened. God! How could I let this happened again? This wasn't part of the plan. I've never felt more guilty, sick and disgusted with myself in my entire life for feeling this way about Jack.

Realizing that this isn't the time or the place to have this internal battle with myself, I decide to push my own personal feelings aside for time being, because this isn't about me anymore and focus on concentrating on what's really important here and that's Jack...

I reach my hand out slowly towards his face, not to scare Jack in the process, and lift his chin up and turned his face  
towards me, _**"Please, Jack. Look at me"**_, I said as his eyes slowly gave in to my demand, "I messed up, Jack. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about...you know...", I tried explaining again hoping this time he would finally understand, _**"You did nothing wrong, buddy. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable like that. I'm so sorry."**_

Jack nodded only once.

With my thumb, I gently wiped the tears away from his eyes and smiles up at him, _**"There. All gone"**_, I said to him as a smile started to form upon his beautiful face, _**"Much better. Come on, lets go down stairs and have dinner. Your dad's waiting for us"**_, I pointed out as I got up of the floor and offered my hand over to Jack.

He accepted it without thinking twice and together, we headed down stairs.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Took you guys long enough! I was about to start eating without you two"**_, I said to Will and Jack as the came down from stairs. Holding hands?

_**"Ouch!"**_, I said as my dad pinched my arm and looked at me slightly annoyed.

_**"Manners young man!"**_

_**"Fine! I was just pointing out the obvious. I'm hungry!"**_

_**"You're always hungry, Alex"**_, Will amusingly said as he pulled out a chair so Jack could sit next to him.

I watched their interaction closely as Will leaned down towards Jackson's ear and Whispered softly, _**"Here you go, Jack"**_, and waited for my brother to sit down comfortably. As soon as they were both seated, Jackson turned over and looked at Will with stars in his eyes which confirmed my earlier suspicions that Jackson's indeed, has a crush on Will. I couldn't help but wonder if Will knew about it, because if was so freaking obvious. Will noticed Jackson staring at him and immediately returned the same look back at Jackson. If I didn't know any better, I would say that these two where into each other, like really into each other. They have this very weird connection that I still don't quite understand. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I even want to begin to understand it. Jackson seems to make Will feel at ease with himself. Oh yes! The school prick as become a softy because of my autistic brother. Who would have guessed that would have ever happened? Not me that's for sure. And as for Jackson, well...What eles can I say. He likes Will more that I ever imagined he would, so... I guess that's what is important. If Jackson is happy, then I'm happy. So. I decided to brush it off for the time being, because I knew I was gonna have to eventually have _"the talk"_ with Jackson, God only knows how that's going to work out, and continued on with our previous conversation, **_"So, Will, weren't you going to tell my dad about how Jackson touched you?"_**

Will finally pulled his eyes away from Jackson and started telling my dad all about it, _**"Well, I was just getting our lunch ready like I did every day for the last few weeks when I went over and sat next to him to see why he wasn't joining me. One thing lead to another and Jack handed me over a sketch book. The first thing that came to mind was that Jack wanted to show me is drawings, and I was right. But then, he handed me over another sketch book and a pencil and just looked over at me and waited. I didn't catch on at first, but I finally figured out that he wanted me to draw with him. I told him that I couldn't draw and before I knew it, his hand was on mine and he was teaching me how. It all happened so fast"**_, Will said and lifted his shoulders slightly and looked over at Jackson, **_"He's just amazing!"_**

Jackson blushed at the compliment from Will and everyone at the table smiled at the two boys.

_**"That he is, Will. That he definitely is"**_, my dad said as he eyes filled with tears of happiness. When he noticed I was watching him, he cleared his throat briefly and stated, _**"Lets eat boys. Dig in!"**_, and everyone one, including myself enjoyed our meal. And for the first time in a very long time, everyone was actually happy.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

As the meal ended, I looked down at my watch and noticed it was getting pretty late and I had some home work I had to finish up before heading to bed. Alex had offered to help me with it, but I though it would probably be best to not over stay my welcome and to torture myself any further with my guilt. It wasn't fair to Jack though. He's the innocent victim in all of this. This was all on me. If anyone was to ever find out about my sudden feelings for Jack, well...I don't even wanna think about that for now. I guess I just need so time to myself so I can sort through this whole mess without anyone ever finding out as it.

As hard as it was to tell Jack I had to leave, I knew it was the right thing to do for now. Putting some distance between us is probably the best thing for the moment. I saw the way Alex was looking at us earlier, and it's only a matter of time before others people notices it as well and start asking more questions. So, maybe it would be best if I found some sort of distraction for now until all this blows over.

I lifted myself off the chair and picked up my plate from the table and placed on the counter as the family talked among themselves. I also wanted to thank Mr. Kiriakis for the lovely meal and for having me over, _**"I'm sorry interrupt, but it's getting late and I probably should be**_ **_heading home to finish my homework."_**

**_"I told you I could help you out with that, Horton. You don't have to leave so soon"_**, Alex said making a sad face as he finished up washing the dishes.

_**"I know, but I really should be heading home before my grand mother starts to worry about me"**_, I explained and grabbed my jacket from the coat rack, **_"Thank you very much for having me over for dinner Mr. Kiriakis. It was a pleasure meeting you"_**, I said and shook his hand firmly.

_**"Like wise. Don't be a stranger, now. You're more than welcome to stop by at anytime you like."**_

_**"Thank you sir. I appreciate that, very much"**_, I said to the older Kiriakis**_ and offered my thanks to the others, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow"_**, and waved over at Jack who was frowning. I knew he didn't want me to leave, but it was only for the best that I did. I simple walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Dinner was ending and I was on cloud 9. I was sitting next to Will and shooting quick glance at him to watch all his facial features. But when I saw Will look down at his watch and then picked up his plate from the table to place it on the counter, I could feel myself slipping. When Will was done he came over to say goodbye to my dad, now I was definitely falling down from that wonderful cloud, **_"I'm sorry interrupt, but it's getting late and I probably should be heading home to finish my homework."_**

A roaring sound in my ears was blocking out the rest of the conversation and I didn't know what was going on. I didn't like that he was leaving because I was still a little unsure about what happened earlier even though Will apologized. This all was flooding by mind but I was suddenly brought back when I see Will walk out of the kitchen. I stayed in my seat for a short time, while tears started to come down, before I bolted up and ran out of the kitchen to catch up to Will. When I finally caught up to him he turned around and looked at me, worry in his eyes, _**"Jack, what's wrong, buddy?"**_

I just stood there looking at him, crying, **_"Hey...Stop that now. You hear me? You're gonna see me at school tomorrow, okay?"_**

Will extended his hands toward me but I wanted to do something else instead, but I was too scared so he just stood there with his hands out toward me. He looked sad after a while but tried to cover it up,_** "It's okay. You don't have to hold my hands, I just thought you wanted to. That's all."**_

_**"Okay it was now or never"**_, I told myself as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. I laid my head against his chest and rested it there, so that I could hear his heart beat. I have never heard someone's heart beat this way before and it was soothing. After while Will's body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt amazing to have his arms around me and I realized just how addicted I have become to touching Will.

We stayed like that for a while but it didn't last as Will kissed my head and pulled away slowly. He looked down at me while I looked up at him through my bangs but he apparently he didn't like that because he pulled them away from my face with his finger, **_"You know, Jack. You're going to have to do something about that messy hair of yours someday. You can't keep hidden those beautiful eyes away from me forever now."_**

I blushed as I nodded my head, I would do anything to make him happy. I walked him to the door with his hand in mine, _**"Will you be okay tonight?"**_

Will stepped down into the terrace, I nodded to him and squeezed his hand to let him know that I will be, _**"I'll see you at school tomorrow."**_

That was the last thing he said to me before he let go of my hand and walked to his car.

I stepped in the house and looked through the window next to the door and finished watching Will walk to his car with my hand on the window, not want to him really leave. At one point he looked over his shoulder at me before he turned back around and got into his car. The red tail lights of his car was the last thing I saw before I walked away from the window and ran up towards my bedroom.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Just as I was about to turn the door knob and step a foot outside, Jack came running after me from the kitchen.

**_"Jack, what's wrong, buddy?"_**, I asked him as he stood there before me with tears running down his face, **_"Hey...Stop that now. You hear me? You're gonna see me at school tomorrow, okay?"_**, I said to him as I reached out and offered him both of my hands so he could hold them. But he choose not to. That kinda threw me off guard for a moment, because Jack never pushed me away before, so I complied with him, **_"It's okay. You don't have to hold my hands, I just thought you wanted to. That's all."_**

Just as I was about to pull my hands away, Jack did something that not only surprised me, it also make me feel like I was floating on air. Jack took a step forward and wrapped his arms around my body in a warm embrace and pressed his head flat up against my chest. I immediately froze as I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do next.

I knew how much Jack was getting attached to me, but I honestly had no idea that it was this much. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around Jack and never let him go, but it was wrong in so many ways. He's gotten so far in so little time, that I was almost afraid that if I even moved, I might set him back in some way.

But after the inital shock of having Jack's arms wrapped around me passed, and as wrong as it was for me to even think about hold Jack like this after realizing the way I was beginning to feel about him, I knew that there was no way I couldn't possibly pass up on the opportunity to know who it would feel to have my arms wrapped around this perfect angel, this amazing human being who held all the answers to the world at the end of his finger tips, a simple touch...

As I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, I knew that I had done the right thing, because I've never felt anything as wonderful as this in my entire life and thought to myself, **_"How could something so wrong, suddenly feel so right?"_**

I looked up quickly when I heard a noise and saw Justin leaning against the arch way with tears flowing from his eyes. He simple gave me a nod in approval and left us this moment together privately.

Finally after a few minutes of being wrapped into each others arms, I placed a kiss on top of Jack's head and slowly pulled away from him. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I tried to look into Jack's eyes one last time before I left, I found them hidden behind his long messy hair that covered them perfectly. I lifted my hand up and brushed it away so I could see them, **_"You know, Jack. You're going to have to do something about that messy hair of yours someday. You can't keep hidden those beautiful eyes away from me forever now"_**, I said to him as he blushed fiercely. His innocence was so transparent.

Jack nodded in agreement and walked me up to the door, never once letting go of my hand, _**"Will you be okay tonight?",**_ I asked him as I opened the door and stepped out on the terrace.

He nodded twice and squeezed my hand gently. This was his way of tell me that everything was gonna be okay.

_**"I'll see you at school tomorrow"**_, I said to him one last time before letting go of his hand at walking out.

As I walked along the pathway and headed towards my car, I look over and saw Jack who was now standing with his hand pressed up against the window looking at me as I walked away. I smiled inwardly and imagined, for the first time in my life, that someday, I could actually have all of this. The white picked fence, someone who's waiting for inside for me at home, someone who loves and cares for me just as much as I love and care for them...Someone as wonderful as Jack...

With that tought, I got inside my car a drove away. Feeling happy and content, even if it wasn't going to last. At least I would alway have this day to remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Jackson? Where are you going?"**_, I asked Jackson as I was walking out of the kitchen and saw him running up the stairs shortly after Will left looking upset. I started going after him to see what was wrong when my dad stopped me.

_**"Alex, leave him. I think he needs to be alone right now"**_, my dad said insisting that Jackson was fine.

**_"But dad, somethings wrong with him. I need to make sure he's okay."_**

**_"He's fine, Alex. I think he's just a little overwhelmed at the moment."_**

**_"Overwhelmed? Did something happen while I was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen?"_**, I asked and notice my dad's eyes where a little teary, **_"Dad? did something happened between Will and Jackson that you're not tell me?"_**, I asked again and impatiently waited for my fathers explanation.

**_"A miracle, that's what happened, son_**", he said to me and took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

_**"I'm not following here..."**_, I informed my dad and tilted my head sideways in confusion.

**_"Alex, Jackson hugged Will before Will left to go home."_**

**_"He what?"_**, I basically screamed out and startled my dad.

**_"You heard me, Alex. Jackson hugged Will. It was...So beautiful"_**

_**"Oh my God! This is incredible! I've got to go find Jackson and tell him how proud of him I am"**_, as I tried to leave, once again, my dad grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside and stopped me.

_**"Alex, he needs time."**_

_**"Time for what?"**_

_**"To adjust to everything that's been happening in his life. This can be a lot for Jackson to take in all at once. The new friendship he's formed with Will, the new feelings he's experiencing towards..."**_, my dad was saying and suddenly stopped.

_**"Towards Will?"**_, I asked and surprisingly, my dad carried forward with saying directly. But luckily I was smart enough to read between the lines, and I knew exactly what my dad was talking about.

_**"This was a huge step for Jackson to put himself out there like this. He's become quite smitten with Will in a short amount of time, and if we push him too hard, we might cause him to have a set back. And that's the last thing I even want happening to Jackson."**_

_**"And Will? Do you think he feels the same way about Jackson? I mean, smitten as you put it"**_, I asked my dad, but in the process, couldn't keep a straight face and giggled.

_**"Alex Kiriakis!"**_, my dad addressed formally and smiled, _**"You know I can't answer that question. Only Will knows the answer to that, but what I do know is that young man is keeping something bottled up inside and what ever it is, it's tearing him apart. I could see that clearly when we were talking earlier."**_

_**"I know, dad. I saw that too"**_, I admitted and suddenly I felt sad. Because I knew that deep down inside that something was bothering Will and somehow, Jackson was involved. What tormented me the most is that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. For the first time in my life, I had no control over what was going to happen next, and the was the hardest part to accept in all of this. All I could really do now is pray to God that everything's gonna work out for the best in the end, and that Jackson wont be affected by it.

_**"But if it make you feel any better, from what I saw here tonight, Will cares deeply for Jackson. I saw it in his eyes when Jackson hugged him. As for the smitten part"**_, my dad smiled and patted my back gently, _**"Only time will tell son..."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_, I said and let out a deep sigh, _**"If I promise not to disturb Jackson, would it at least be alright if I go check up on him? I promise I'll be quiet! Please, dad?"**_

_**"Alright, but what ever you do, don't say anything to him. He needs to figure this one out on his own."**_

_**"I know, dad. I wont say anything. You've got my word"**_, and with that, I left my dad's side and went up the stairs to check up on Jackson.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that Jackson's left a small crap opened in his bedroom door. So this is the perfect opportunity for me to check up on him while remaining un noticed. I took a step forwards and gently pushed the door open a little further so I could have a better view of what Jackson was doing. When my eyes focused in on my younger brother, I found myself lost for words. I expected find Jackson either reading a book or sketching away at his latest masterpiece. Because that's what Jackson does every night after dinner, but tonight, that wasn't the case. What I found tonight, was something I never expected in a million years.

Jackson laying on his bed with Will's hoodie wrapped around him with his eyes closed, looking so calm, so peaceful. I walked up closer to him and watched him as he laid there without a care in the world and whispered softly so I wouldn't wake him up, **_"Sweet dreams, Jack."_**

I smiled one last time at the site before me and quickly slipped out of his room without making a sound closing the door behind me as I left.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

As I ran up the stairs to my room to hide, I saw Alex who was trying to stop me. I just ran faster so he wouldn't notice how upset I was that Will had to leave. I didn't wanna get in trouble for feeling that way because every time I got upset, they would all tell me to calm down and talk to me like being scared or being upset was wrong. I was tired of being told what to do and how to feel. But right now, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. All I wanted was to have Will here so I would feel safe again. I knew I was going to see Will at school tomorrow. But tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for me.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I usually draw before going to sleep or read. But tonight, I didn't feel like doing either one of those things. I felt a pit at the bottom of my stomach. This was something new that I never felt before. I didn't feel sick or anything. It was just something that felt different. I thought about Will and the way I felt safe when I wrapped up in his arms and that made me feel a bit better. I remembered that Will left his hoodie here a while ago when he covered me up with it, so I sat up and grabbed it from the edge of the bed and wrapped it tightly around me and realized the hoodie smelled just like Will. It made me feel like he was still holding me in his arms like he did before he left.

Suddenly, I felt safe again.

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes and thought about Will. Thinking about him made me feel happy.

And before I knew it, sleep found me and I started to drift away slowly...

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch My Heart...Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N - Well hello again! Nice to see everyone sticking around for this story! Once again, Valorie818 and myself (RoxyGirl24) would love to thank each and everyone of you for the comments and kind words you fans are leaving for this story! They are amazing! Sorry for not posting earlier, with chapters over 10 000 words, it takes us a little longer to get them done and to edit to our satisfaction so thank you for being patient! Love you guys!**

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Jackson! Would you hurry up! We're going to be late for class!"**_, I shouted out to Jackson who was locked inside the bathroom for the second time this week, **_"Jackson Kiriakis! Get you're ass out here this instant or I'm telling dad!"_**

Dropping a little threat here and there usually works, but today, not so much. Talk about being rebellious! Wonder what my little brother is up to in there?

Just as I was about to give up on trying to figure out what Jackson was up to, dad came out of his room and came over to offer his assistance, **_"So, he's still in there?"_**

**"Yeah, he's still in there alright"**, I said to my dad in frustration, _**"He's being stubborn as usual."**_

_**"Or maybe he's trying to make himself look nice? Have you ever thought about that, Alex?"**_

_**"He didn't care about the way he looked before. So why now?"**_

My dad chuckled. Which I found very annoying to say the least, _**"Oh, Alex! I thought you of all people would have picked up on the signs before now."**_

_**"What signs?"**_, I said to my dad playing dumb, like I had no idea what in the hell he was talking about when I actually did. I see the way Jack looks at Will with his girly eyes, flapping his long eye lashes at him. Argh! The poor guy's got it bad if you ask me!

_**"Well, son. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, but I'll humor you anyways. Maybe Jackson didn't have a reason to wanna look nice before."**_

_**"And by reason would you be talking about Will by any chance?"**_, I asked my dad in an over protective brother kinda way.

Dad smiled because he knew what I was getting at,_** "Look, Alex. We all knew this was bound to happen someday. Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you that Jackson's the first one of you boys to show interest in the oppo- wait! Scratch that! Same sex. That should be for fitting for this conversation."**_

_**"You knew? I mean, that Jackson liked...Men?",**_ I asked my dad, surprised that he's never mentioned it before.

_**"I think I've always know deep down inside that Jackson's never really been a fan of the female gender. Remember when we took him to the theme park and Minnie tried to offer him a balloon and Jackson wanted nothing to do with her? Well let me just tell you that Mickey didn't have that problem!", **_my dad explained to me and winked, _**"Listen, Alex. Jackson's **__**a sixteen year old teenager who's got a crush on his new friend. Remember, Alex. This is all new to him. I'm probably sure he's confused and scared about the way he's feeling towards Will. I know you only want what's best for Jackson, but maybe you should try a different approach to reach out to him. Maybe instead of yelling at him to hurry you should ask him if he needs help instead. He might even surprise you."**_

_**"I know, dad. I get that, but I'm scared for Jackson. He doesn't know the first thing about love or relationships. What if Will doesn't feel the same way about him, dad? Have you ever thought about that? What happens then? Do I just sit back and watch Jackson get his heartbroken without even trying to protect him?"**_

_**"I'm well aware that Jackson's going to have to go though out this process alone. We can't stop him from having these feelings towards Will and same goes for Will. however, if his heart gets broken in the process, he his lucky enough to have a wonderful big brother like yourself to support him and guide him through it. I'm not saying it's okay for you to sit back and say nothing, I wouldn't never expect you to do that. But I also trust your judgement and I'm positive that you will know what to do when the time comes."**_

_**"let's just hope it doesn't come to that"**_, I said, trying to be as optimistic about this unusual situation, _**"Well, guess I should take your advice now and try to get Jackson out of that bathroom before I miss my first class"**_, I said to my dad just before he started down the stairs.

_**"Always the over achiever"**_, My dad pointed out and laughed,_** "I'll be waiting for you boys down stairs. Joey and Victor Jr. as already picked up a ride with Jason's mom, so it's just you boys."**_

_**"Alright...Oh, and dad?"**_

_**"Yes, Alex?"**_

_**"Thanks!"**_

_**"Always..."**_

I waited for my dad to be out of sight before I tried my new approach towards Jackson. I took a minute to think about what I was gonna say to him, because usually, I go for the_ "Hurry the hell up"_, or the_ "What the hell are you doing",_ because lately, they haven't been working very well on him. If they did, well...I guess I wouldn't be standing here like again for the second time this week.

After a few agonizing minutes or reflection, I finally came up with something that might just work. Guess it's now or never, _**"Hey, Jackson. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier"**_, I said loud enough so he could hear me through the closed-door, _**"I you need help with anything, maybe I could give you a hand so we're not late for class **__**again"**_, I suggested to him in hope he would respond to my offer.

I waited outside the door patiently for over five minutes for any sign of acknowledgment from Jackson, but nothing...The boy didn't even make a sound.

_**"Oh Come on Jackson, Would you s****top being so stubborn and let me help you with whatever it us you're doing in there so we can just get to school already will ya?"**_, I tried again when Finally, the door swung open and there stood a very frustrated Jackson.

_**"Oh, Fuck! Jackson!"**_, came flooding out of my mouth without warning at the sight of my younger brother's latest experimentation, _**"What the hell have you done?"**_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I am staring at myself in the mirror and I am completely ashamed of myself. What did I just do, why didn't I just leave it alone and have someone else do it. Oh right, maybe because I freak out by the slightest touch from someone or if they get to close to me. But still, what was I thinking? I was so absorbed in looking at my big mistake, that I didn't even realize that Alex had stopped yelling at me through the door. This was strange, because I knew that he wouldn't have given up already, so I walked closer to the door and I could hear Alex and dad talking.

Quickly, I backed away from the door because I didn't want to be an eavesdropper. I have never been home sick from school at all this entire year so I knew that it was possible to take a few days off so I can figure out how to fix this.

When I heard footsteps move away from the door I assumed it was dad and I assumed that soon Alex will be banging on the door again but what I wasn't expecting was him speaking calmly; he didn't even raise his voice,_** "Hey, Jackson. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. If you need help with anything, maybe I could give you a hand so we're not late for class again."**_

I consider his offer, maybe he could help me figure all of this out but I was also really nervous and embarrassed that I even did this to myself. I stood there for so long warring with myself when Alex spoke again,_** "Oh Come on Jackson, Stop being so stubborn and let me help you with whatever it us you're doing in there so we can just get to school already will ya?"**_

Frustration at myself with my mistake and Alex's constant badgering me had built up and I swung the door open. I knew what his reaction was going to be so I braced myself for it. When Alex got a good look at me his eyes went huge, _**"Oh, Fuck! Jackson!"**_

There was a short pause, _**"What the hell have you done?"**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was a quarter to eight and that Alex wasn't here yet, _**"Maybe he's just running late"**_, I thought to myself and hoped that them being late didn't have anything to do with Jack and the way I left him last night. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I did actually get here earlier that my usual five minutes before class schedule time and I decided to go look around the halls just in case I missed them coming in or something when I noticed T. and a few other people from his little group of minions where spread out across the hallway picking on people as the passed by, _**"Ah great! Just what I needed this morning!"**_, I mumbled from under my breath as I tried to get by without being noticed. But I had no such luck.

_**"Lose something, Horton"**_, T. said as he over looked his group of friends and started laughing. I continued along through the hallway like he wasn't even there, because the last thing I wanted right now was to deal with those dick heads when my first priority was finding Alex and Jack.

_**"Hey, Horton. I'm talking to you"**_, T. said a little louder and made sure that I, and everyone else in our surroundings heard him loud and clear that he was talking to me so I would be able to pretend like I didn't hear him this time.

_**"What do you want T."**_, I asked him and turned over slowly to face him. Not that I wanted to see his the stupid smirk he had plastered all over his face, but what else could now? I could just ignore him after he made it very clear to me and everyone else for that matter that he wasn't about to let this go now or anytime soon. So, I stated the obvious,_** "I'm kinda in a hurry."**_

_**"Ah, I see that. Wait! Did you lose your little fuck toy again?"**_, T. said and suddenly, a group or on looking peers crowded around us as if a fight was about to take place, because that's what usually happened when I was involved in a public dispute.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down and thought about Jack and what would happen if I did actually give in to T.'s profanity. Little did that do, because it kinda made things worst when T. notices my frustrations and how hard it was for me to hold back from punching h is face in.

**_"Oh, did I just strike a nerve there, Horton?"_**, he said mocking tone of voice and took a few steps towards me and nudged my shoulder back slightly as if he was trying to provoke me into getting in to it with him,_**"Nice to see that you're little boyfriend's not around to see his night and shining armor get his pretty little face smashed in"**_, and then he looked around the crowd quickly as if he was looking for something, or in this case someone and said, **_"Where is your little boyfriend anyways? Did you lose him again?"_**

_**"I don't have time for this. I'm outta here"**_, I said to T. and made it very clear that I wasn't about to stoop to his level and turned around and tried leaving the scene.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab a hold of my jacket, preventing me from leaving the scene. A sudden anger emerged inside of me when I turned over and found myself standing face to face with T. I looked down at his hand that was holding a tight grip on my jacket and said to him in a grave angry tone and slightly shoved him backwards with my hand curled up into a fist,_** "Let go of me."**_

He retaliated right back,_** "And if I don't? What are you gonna do then, Horton? Hit me?"**_

It took everything in me not to smash my fist directly into his face, because that's the kind of stuff Will Horton would do, right? But lately, I've found myself at odds with person I use to be. Will Horton was class act son of a bitch would never back away from a fight. And now, I find myself standing here with one of the people I despise the most in the entire world and all I can think about is Jack. Honestly, I have no idea who I am anymore.

But the one thing that I do know is that I really don't wanna get in trouble for fighting again, because this could mean that I might not ever be able to see Jack again. The consequences to my actions were made very clear the last time I was in principle Carver's office. The first thing that would happen to me is that I would get expelled for fighting which means that I wouldn't be able to graduate in June with the rest of my class. Some people might think that's reason enough to stay calm and walk away. However, in my situation, that wasn't the case. I could care less about graduation or being expelled right now, because I really have nothing to look forward to anyways beside leaving this hell hole of a town and never look back. But that was only true to a certain extent now, because that changed a few weeks ago when I met Jack. He make's me wanna be a better person. Someone he can look up to. So I guess Jack is the main reason I'm holding myself back from wiping that obnoxious smirk off T.'s ugly face right now, because God only knows what this might do to him if I get in trouble for fighting, or even worst, what this could do to me if I ever lost him. This could mean that I would never get to see him again, to feel his touch upon my skin...

With that last thought, I knew what I had to do. And trust me, it was an easy decision to take, _**"You're not worth it T."**_, I uttered and back away before I did something I might end up regretting for the rest of my life. Because loosing Jack right now is not a price I'm willing to pay for my reckless behavior, so I simply walked away.

_**"That's it, Horton. Run off and go find your little boyfriend. Just make sure to keep your little freak on a leash before something bad happens to him."**_

I always knew T. was a total douche bag. Everyone at Salem High knew that. Make me wonder why I ever hung out with the guy anyways. But after hearing those words come out of his mouth, I knew he had finally crossed the line. That's when I totally lost it...

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Okay, it's not has bad as it looks"**_, I said to Jackson as I walked inside the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind me in a panic because I didn't want my dad to find out what Jackson did because he would flip out! Like totally flip out. Kinda like what I'm doing right now!

_**"Fuck! Shit!"**_, I murmured from under my breath as I paced the bathroom floor while trying to think of a way of handling this situation without having to involve my dad or any one else for that matter. I let out a deep sigh and look up at Jackson who was standing there holding a magazine with a picture of the actor who played Edward Cullen in some vampire movie that everyone's been talking about and pointing towards his hair.

_**"Yeah, I know what you were trying to do, Jackson. You wanted your hair to look like his for Will, don't you?"**_

Jackson blushed and turned a deep shade for hiding his face away from me and smiled bashfully.

_**"It's alright, buddy. I know you like Will. You don't have to hide it from me. I wont say anything I promise, okay?"**_

Jackson nodded twice and turned over and looked at himself in mirror and frowned at the sight of his hair that was sticking up in every direction.

As much as I tried to hold myself back from laughing, I couldn't. Just the idea that my little brother would go though all this trouble just to make an impression on Will got me thinking that maybe his feelings towards Will were stronger than I thought imagine they were. Not that I'm one to talk, because I've never really been interested in anyone nor have I ever been in a relationship to know how someone should feel. All I know is that I envy my little brother for at least trying to do this on his own, cause I'm not sure I would ever be able to, **_"Word of advice? Maybe next time before you decided to cut your own hair, you should ask for help, okay?"_**

Jackson lowered his eyes to the floor and looked away in shame and started shaking his head from side to side in a panic.

_**"Hey we can fix this, alright? Don't worry about it. It's gonna be okay, buddy"**_, I said to him in encouragement when suddenly, an idea popped into my mind that just might actually work is Jackson is willing to give it a try, _**"Jackson, I have an idea how we can fix this, but I'm gonna need your help, alright?"**_, I asked Jackson and waited for him to respond.

Jackson quickly stopped shaking his head and then nodded once.

_**"Okay good. Now, I'm gonna need you to come and sit down here for a few minutes while I try to cut the rest of you hair so it can look like the picture you have in your magazine, okay?"**_, I advised him and patiently waited for his reaction. I could see if he scared because if he agreed to let me do this, that would also mean he would have to let me touch him. I could see why this wasn't gonna be easy for him, because Will's the only person he's ever let come within a few inches from him without becoming hysterical. So I guess in a way I may had my work cut out for myself if he ever agreed to let me do this.

I could see he was hesitant to my request, so decided to try to persuade him a little further by talking about Will,_** "I'm sure Will's gonna love the new hair once we get it straightened out. He's not going to be able to keep his eyes from you, you know?"**_

With that, Jackson finally budged and slowly walked towards me and sat down in on the toilet seat and wait for me to start.

I took a look at the magazine that was laying on the counter thinking this might help to make Jackson at ease and handed over to him, _**"Can you hold this for me while I do this?"**_, I asked Jackson who was practically shaking at the time.

He reached up and grabbed the magazine in placed it in front of him and I could see him staring at the pictures of the young actor and smiling down at them. I knew how much this meant to Jackson and how much he wanted his air to look just like him for Will. To be honest, it was kinda cute to see my brother crushing on Will so hard. As much as I was afraid that Will was just gonna break his heart, I knew helping Jackson was the right thing to do, _**"You ready to do this?"**_, I asked him one last time as I picked up the scissors and waited for Jackson final approval.

He nodded once.

_**"Alright, here goes"**_, I said to him as I placed the combed at the beginning of his hair line and ran it through his messy hair and at the same time, I brought up a portion of his hair in between my fingers and cut it so that it would even out the side that was shorter. At first, Jackson cringed when he heard the sound of the scissors. He probably thought I would hurt him or something because he jump off the toilet seat and almost made a run for it, but I managed to calm him down quickly and I continued on without saying word.

About fifteen minutes later, I was finally done with the trimming and it was now time to teach Jackson how to style it.

_**"Okay, buddy. Now this is the hard part"**_, I pointed out as I place a bottle of hairspray and a jar of hair paste in front of him. Jackson looked over at me confused,_** "So, this is what you will need in order to style your hair so it looks like Edward from the movie. I'm gonna teach you how to do it, alright?"**_, I asked.

He smiled and I could see he was getting excited. It was easy to figure out because the look on his face said it all, _**"Okay Jack. This is what you're gonna do"**_, I said to him as I dipped my fingers in the jar of hair paste and took a small amount and rubbed in my hands, _**"First, you're gonna need to take some hair paste just like I did and rub in your hands. Don't take took much because we don't want you looking like a grease monkey now don't we"**_, I said and started laughing.

Jackson hesitated a few seconds before sticking his fingers inside the jar and mimicking my movements, _**"Great! You did good, Jack. Now, you need to run your fingers through your hair like this"**_, I pointed out as I ran my own fingers through my hair to teach him exactly what he needed to do to have that vamp looks he's been so keen of having.

_**"Alright, so when you have it sticking up like you want, you take this"**_, I said to him as I picked up the bottle of hairspray and placed it near my hair and sprayed some over my hair style,_** "You just put a little bit, or your hair is gonna get stiff and you wont be able to run your fingers through it. You only want enough to make sure it holds with a natural look"**_, I pointed out and chuckled loudly. When did I become such a girl?

Jackson picked up the bottle and sprayed some over his hair and looked over at me for approval. I smiled.

_**"Well, I guess we're done. You ready to have a look?"**_, I asked him and moved over so he could take my position in front of the mirror and see his new look for the first time.

I could see he was nervous about seeing himself with his new hairstyle. I know how upset he was when he saw himself in the mirror earlier with his hair in a total bind. By the look of fear Jackson had on his face I knew he need some encouragement, so I did just that, _**"Come on, buddy. It looks great! Come over and see for yourself."**_

Jackson closed his eyes and walked over and placed himself in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. At first, he tilted is head side ways so he could have a better look at the finish result. He smiled awkwardly before picking up the magazine and placed it on the sink next to him. I stayed in the back ground, because I wasn't sure how Jackson was gonna react after seeing himself for the first time with this new look. Jackson looked over at the magazine and back over at himself a few times in the mirror as if he was trying to compare the image of the young actor on the piece of paper to himself,_** "I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. You look amazing Jackson. All the girls are gonna be looking at you today"**_, I pointed out, but Jackson didn't understand what I meant by that,_** "Sorry, buddy. I mean they are **__**gonna like the new hair."**_

Jackson looked at himself in the mirror once again and shook his head in disagreement.

_**"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like the hair?"**_, I asked and felt kinda bad, because Jackson did actually look kinda hot with the new do, but why wasn't he seeing this? That's when it hit me that it wasn't about the new style, or even the hair for that matter, and that this was actually about the comment I made just now about the girls liking it, _**"Ah, shit! I'm a moron"**_, I cursed to myself before trying my shot at damage control,_** "Will's gonna love it, Jackson. He's gonna be blown away, you know? Those girls are gonna be so jealous."**_

I watched as a smiled slowly started to formed on Jackson lips,_** "See, I told ya you look amazing!"**_, I pointed out as I took one last look at myself in the mirror over Jackson's shoulder and before I heading I headed out, _**"Wow! Guess I kinda look hot myself! Think I might reconsider my usual style"**_, I said to Jackson and smiled, _**"So, you ready to head to class? Dad's waiting down stairs, and if we hurry, we might have time to make it before the home room bell rings?"**_, informed Jackson as I placed my hand on the door knob to open the door when I felt something holding me back. It took me a moment to process what was actually happening when I turned over slowly and found a hand grasping at my arm. I took a deep breath when I realized it was actually Jackson's hand that was touching me,_** "Jackson...",**_ I let out in one single breath.

Jackson looked up at me with gratefulness in his eyes as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me. At first I didn't know what to make of this because he kinda took me by surprise. I honestly wasn't ready for this, not in a million years. Feeling my younger brothers arms around me for the first time, felt amazing don't get me wrong, but I could help but feel nervous about it. The tears slowly started forming at the corners of my eyes when I realized what Jackson was actually trying to say to me, that this hug, was his own version of a _"Thank you"_. Gently, I wrapped my own arms around him and held him close to my heart and whispered softly to my younger brother as I held on to him for dear life, _**"You're welcome, Jack."**_

I could feel Jackson smiling even if I could see his face. It was a perfect moment and one that I'm never gonna forget for the rest of my life. Because today, Jackson touched my heart...

_**"Come on, buddy. It's time to go..."**_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I fidgeted a little under Alex's stare but finally he broke it, _**"Okay, it's not as bad as it looks."**_

Alex hurried inside of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He started to pace, _**"Fuck! Shit!"**_

He paced like that for a while before he looked up at me. I pointed to the magazine I was using and pointed to my hair, _**"Yeah, I know what you were trying to do, Jackson. You wanted your hair to look like his for Will, don't you?"**_

I didn't want people to know that I did like Will because I was confused about all of it; but despite my embarrassment I blushed and looked down to the floor, smiling.

_**"It's alright, buddy. I know you like Will. You don't have to hide it from me. I won't say anything I promise, okay?"**_

I nodded my head and turned to look in the mirror. I really didn't like looking at it right now because it looked terrible. Alex started to laugh and I didn't like it, he was laughing at what I looked like, I just know it, _** "Word of advice? Maybe next time before you decided to cut your own hair, you should ask for help, okay?"**_

Shaking my head, I was trying to fight off the panic that was trying to rise up. This wasn't working out and Alex wasn't helping me at all.

_**"Hey we can fix this, alright? Don't worry about it. It's gonna be okay, buddy."**_

He thought for a while when a light went on in his eyes, _**"Jackson, I have an idea how we can fix this, but I'm gonna need your help, alright?"**_

I instantly stop shaking my head and nod my head quickly at Alex.

_**"Okay good. Now, I'm gonna need you to come and sit down here for a few minutes while I try to cut the rest of you hair so it can look like the picture you have in your magazine, okay?"**_

I knew that if he was to help me out then he would have to touch me and I was a little scared but I was also getting use to touching people but it was still scary.

He waited patiently while I tried to decide but what finally made me decided was what he just said, **_"I'm sure Will's gonna love the new hair once we get it straightened out. He's not going to be able to keep his eyes from you, you know?"_**

Well I guess since this was all for Will then I guess that I will just have to deal with it. I walked forward and sat down on the toilet seat. I was starting to shake when Alex took the magazine I was looking at and held it out for me, _**"Can you hold this for me while I do this?"**_

My hand was shaking when I grabbed the magazine and held it so the he could see it, _**"You ready to do this?"**_

It was nice that he was checking to make sure that I really was okay with this, he picks up the scissors and waits for me to respond. I nodded my head as I prepared for Alex to touch me.

_**"Alright, here goes."**_

He ran a comb through my hair and brought some up in his fingers. When I heard the scissors cut through my hair I cringed and tried to runaway but Alex stopped me and calmed me down.

After awhile he was done and I just hoped that it looked better, _**"Okay, buddy. Now this is the hard part."**_

I was confused, _**"So, this is what you will need in order to style your hair so it looks like Edward from the movie. I'm gonna teach you how to do it, alright?"**_

After that intense experience I was excited to learn something else, _**"Okay Jack. This is what you're gonna do."**_

He took some paste in his fingers and rubbed them together, _**"First, you're gonna need to take some hair paste just like I did and rub it in your hands. Don't take too much because we don't want you looking like a grease monkey now don't we."**_

I hesitated before I copied what Alex did, _**"Great! You did good, Jack. Now, you need to run your fingers through your hair like this."**_

He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up in all the right places. I followed his instructions just like he did.

_**"Alright, so when you have it sticking up like you want, you take this."**_

He picked up the bottle of hairspray and sprayed it in his hair, **_"You just put a little bit, or your hair is gonna get stiff ___****and you wont be able to run your fingers through it** . You only want enough to make sure it holds with a natural look."

I picked up the hairspray and put it in my hair, when I was done I looked over at Alex waiting for him to say I did a good job. He smiled at me, _**"Well, I guess we're done. You ready to have a look?"**_

He moved over so that I had enough room to look in the mirror but I was too scared. I was afraid that I would see something worse than before Alex helped me.

Alex must have realized that I was nervous,**_ "Come on, buddy. It looks great! Come over and see for yourself."_**

I closed my eyes and walked over to the mirror; I take a deep breath and I opened my eyes. I tilted my head to the side to get a better look and I placed the magazine next to me so I can see if it looked the same, _**"I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. You look amazing Jackson. All the girls are gonna be looking at you today."**_

I looked at him, confused, _**"Sorry, buddy. I mean they are gonna like the new hair."**_

I looked back into the mirror and shook my head, I didn't do this to impress the girls; I wanted to impress Will.

_**"Hey, what's wrong? You don't like the hair?"**_

I could see the wheels turning in Alex's head and when it finally hit him he looked guilty, _**"Ah, shit! I'm a moron. Will's gonna love it, Jackson. He's gonna be blown away, you know? Those girls are gonna be so jealous."**_

I slowly smiled as I fully took in my image and realized that I did look kind of good, _**"See, I told ya you look amazing!"**_

Alex fixed his hair a little before he started to head out, _**"Wow! Guess I kinda look hot myself! Think I might reconsider my usual style. ****So, you ready to head to class? Dad's waiting down stairs, and if we hurry, we might have time to make it before the home room bell rings?"**_

Alex started to open the door but I stopped him from opening the door by putting my hand on his arm. Alex slowly turned around and looked at me with shock on his face, _**"Jackson..."**_

I looked at him gratefully before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He froze up on me and I knew that it was because he wasn't use to me touching him but I wasn't as scared about it as I use to plus I wanted to say thank you to him. Finally after a while Alex wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back,_** "You're welcome, Jack."**_

I smiled at that because he knew me so well. He sighed,_** "Come on, buddy. It's time to go..."**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

A rush of adrenaline flooded through out my body and suddenly, I had T. pressed up against the lockers ready to shred him apart into a million piece_**s, "Don't you ever threaten to hurt Jack or else..."**_, I stopped when I realized what I was actually about to say.

_**"Or else what? Come one, Horton. Just admit it! You're in love with him aren't you?"**_

_**"You don't have any idea what you're talking about"**_, I huffed at T. before pushing him back up roughly against the lockers, **_"You don't know anything"_**, I said to him as my grip on his shirt got tighter.

_**"Oh, but you see, Horton? That's where you're wrong. I do know something about you that I'm pretty sure the other here would like to know. In fact, why don't I just tell everyone about it right now."**_

That's when I started to panic and a thousand question started running through my mind. Did T. actually know something? Did he know about...? What if he tells everyone about...Something about..._**"Fuck!"**_, I mentally cursed myself as the memories of the incident that happened a few years ago came flooding back through my mind. I tried not freak out more and give him the satisfaction of seeing my squirm right there in front of his own eyes. I didn't want to question him about what he supposedly knew about me, because that would only prove that I'm actually hiding something from everyone even if I'm not one hundred percent sure I'm actually hiding something. Maybe I'm just confused about the way I've felt lately. Maybe that's all it is in the end, plain and simple confusion.

So I decided to go with a more subtle approach to his threats without actually admitting to anyone, _**"Go ahead T., tell them! Tell them everything you know. I have nothing to hide. Go ahead...What are you waiting for, hun?"**_, I repeated myself over and over, with each time, shoving him harder and harder against the metal doors, _**"Say it!"**_

Before I knew it, T. was trying to pull himself away from my hold, _**"Will, man. You're hurting me. Let go, please..."**_, he admitted as he pleaded for me to stop, but I wasn't about to let him go that quickly. I wanted to make sure I understood that I was holding my ground when it came to Jack, _**"That's it! You begging me to stop? I thought you had something to say, man. Just say it before I beat it out of you"**_, I growled at him and made it very clear what my intentions were towards him. I watched the boy squirm underneath my fingers as I continued to batter away at him, _**"Say**__** it!"**_

Suddenly, I familiar voice erupted from the back of the crowd and pulled me out of my delusional state a of mind, _**"Will, stop...please, man. He's had enough!"**_

I slowly turned my head towards the voice and saw Alex pushing his way through the crowd coming towards me.

_**"Now you listen to me and listen good! Don't you ever, EVER make threats against Jack or so help me god I will make sure you live to regret it! You hear me?"**_, I screamed at T. making sure he understood every word that came out of my mouth loud and clear.

_**"Y-yes"**_, he said in a barely audible whisper that could have only been heard if you were standing inches away from his face like I was. But that wasn't loud enough to satisfy my anger, _**"I can't hear you. Say it louder!"**_

_**"YES!"**_, T. screamed out as I released my hold on him and turned towards Alex, who was now standing right next to me.

_**"Alex, I'm...I'm sorry..."**_, I tried to explain myself to Alex who just arrived at scene, _**"Alex, this isn't what it looks like."**_

_**"Well, it looks like you were about to beat the shit out of this douche bag you use to call you friend. Am I wrong?"**_, Alex asked and looked down at T. who was bent over gasping for hair and trying to catch his own breath and waited for my explanation.

_**"He threatened to hurt Jack"**_, was all I said when Alex totally flipped out.

_**"He what?"**_, was the last words that came out of Alex's mouth before grabbing a hold of T.'s shoulder and swung his fist towards his face with everything he had in him.

_**"Holy Shit! Alex! Are you alright?"**_, I asked as I watched Alex rubbing his knuckles that were slightly split open due to the impact of the punch.

_**"I'm alright now!"**_, he said looking down at T. who was laying flat-out against the floor holding his mouth in the middle of the hallway. I must say, Alex was looking very proud of what he accomplished, _**"That will teach you to mess with a Kiriakis! Or A Horton for that matter."**_

The crows cheered Alex on as I stood there still in completely amazing at my friend's admission, _**"Dude, man, that was insane!"**_, I said as I chuckled,_** "I didn't know you had it in you!"**_, I admitted as I reached inside my bag and handed over sterile cloth to wrap around his hand.

_**"Seriously, man? You keep sterile cloths with you in your bag?"**_, Alex asked as he took from my hand and wrapped it around his open wound.

_**"Yeah, I guess with a reputation like mine, it's best to always have some handy."**_

We both laughed out loud as we walked away from T.,_** "So, I guess this means you're not mad at me for standing up to T.?"**_

_**"No, Will. I'm not mad. I'm very proud that you didn't throw a punch at him. To be honest, I kinda felt good to punch his face in."**_

_**"I know the feeling! So..."**_, just as I was about to ask Alex where Jack was, my cousin Megan interrupted our little male bonding moment.

**_"Hey, Will"_**, she said while turning her full attention and Alex, _**"That was awesome Alex."**_

_**"Well, thanks"**_, Alex said and started blushing like crazy.

_**"Alex was great! Did you see the look on T.'s face when he realized it was Alex who actually punched him?"**_, I asked Meg who was looking, I should say staring at Alex and making googly eyes at him.

**_"He sure was"_**, she breathed out not even paying attention to the question I asked her.

I laughed, _**"Okay, if you say so..."**_, I said as I looked around and noticed Jack wasn't around, **_"Hun, Alex? Where's Jack?"_**

_**"Shit! That's the reason I as looking for you. We gotta go, now!"**_, he said as snapped out of his gaze with Meg and grabbed my arms quickly and headed towards the school entrance, _**"See you around Meg"**_, he said as pulled me away.

_**"Alex, what's going on? Is Jack alright? Did something happen to him after I left?"**_, I asked in dismay.

_**"I'll explain it to you while we walk. Lets go. My dad is waiting with Jack in the car."**_

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Alex! What's going on?"**_, Will asked as we approached my dad's SUV, worried that something bad might of happened to Jackson.

_**"Well, we kinda had a small situation at home this morning",**_ I informed Will who face suddenly looked frightened,_** "Now don't worry. Everything is under control"**_, I tried calming Will who seemed genuinely terrified.

_**"Alex, what happened?"**_

Without spilling all the details of my fun-filled morning, I warned him not to over react when he saw Jack, _**"Will, just try to keep an open mind, alright?"**_

_**"An open mind about what?"**_, he asked.

_**"Jackson was experimenting on his own this morning and well...he kinda did something for you, but please. Don't say anything to freak him out. He's already self-conscious enough as it is"**_, I pointed out as I opened the door and gesture Jackson to step out,_** "Come on, buddy. Will's here to see ya."**_

On cue, Jackson stepped out of the SUV with his head hanging down, never once looking at Will. Will on the other hand couldn't take his eyes away from Jackson.

_**"Jesus Christ!"**_, was all that came out of Will's mouth before he took a step towards Jackson and lifted his chin so he could look into his eyes.

I decided to give them so privacy as I walked right pass them unnoticed and closed Jackson passenger side door and said goodbye to my father, _**"Thanks for waiting dad. Sorry it took us so long."**_

**_"Would that have anything to do with the bloody rag you have wrapped up around your hand now would it?"_**, he pointed over to my hand and smiled.

**_"Oh, yeah. I'll explain that later he he. Don't be surprised if you get a call from Mr. Carver today. Just giving you the heads up!"_**, I faked laughed and continued, _**"So, I think everything's under control here, so I guess I'll see you tonight then?"**_

_**"Sure will and thank you for the heads up. By the way, Alex. Do you need a ride home tonight?"**_

_**"No, dad. I have a student council meeting after school and a prom comity meeting after that. I'll just ask someone for a ride when we're done."**_

_**"Alright, so I guess I'll see you tonight then"**_, I said to my dad when it suddenly occurred to me that Jackson had no way of getting home after school, _**"Oh shit! Dad, what about Jackson?"**_

Before me dad could even answer the question, Will weighed in,_** "I'll take care of him."**_

_**"So now he speaks to me!"**_, I said and giggled at the fact that Will's been standing there the time listening to our conversation.

Dad giggled, _**"I guess those two really have it bad for each other don't they?"**_, he whispered softly so Will and Jack wouldn't hear him.

With that cue, I got in the SUV so my dad and I could keep this part of the conversation private, **"You think? I just hope it doesn't take Casanova Horton over there too long to figure it out!"**

_**"Alex, I'm sure that Will's gonna figure it out in due time. I'm sure this isn't easy for him either."**_

_**"Yeah, I guess, but dad?"**_

_**"Yes, Alex?"**_

_**"Do you really think Will's into Jackson? Like into him? And you're alright with this?"**_

_**"To answer your first question, well yes. I really think Will's into Jackson as you young people say. It's not hard to see that there's something happening between them. I don't exactly know what it is yet, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough once Will comes to terms with his true identity. It might take him some time, but I'm sure if things continue to progress like they are, it shouldn't be long before Will starts coming around the house more often. As for your second question, the answer is still a yes. I am alright with Will and Jackson having a relationship."**_

_**"Even if it's a sexual relationship?"**_

**_"I wouldn't go there just yet, but yes. Will's a great young man and he really seems to care about Jackson very much. IfJust because Jackson has autism, it doesn't mean he can't be in a loving healthy sexual relationship with another man, Alex." _**

**_"Dad! Too much information!"_**

_**"Well, I guess that's settled then. So, I guess I'll be seeing you at home tonight. I have to go. I'm already late as it is. Goodbye Alex"**_, my dad said as I got out of the SUV and waved him off as he drove away laughing. On the other hand, I still didn't think this was funny. Guess there is no back out of having "The talk" with Jackson tonight.

_**"I'm going inside Casanovas"**_, I informed Will and Jack both as I walked away and headed back inside for class. It's not like either of them were even listening to me anyways, but I thought I would at least inform them of my departure.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

It's been 15 minutes since Alex went in search of Will. I was too nervous to get out of the car because I was afraid of what Will and everyone else would think about my new hairstyle. I was feeling just fine when I left the house but as we got closer and closer to the school I started to freak out.

I was tapping my fingers on my knee when I saw Alex and Will come through the doors. I refused to open the door and Alex must have known that because he just opened it right up, _**"Come on, buddy. Will's here to see ya."**_

He gestured for me to come out. I huffed out a sigh and stepped out of the car. I kept my head down and didn't look up at Will.

_**"Jesus Christ!"**_

Will stepped forward and lifted up my chin so that I had no choice but to look at him. He stared into my eyes for a while before he leaned closer and whispered,_** "I'm glad you decided to show your beautiful eyes to the world. Your hair looks so beautiful by the way...and so do you, Jack."**_

He made me shiver and I smiled at him shyly as I placed my hand over his.

_**"Oh shit! Dad, what about Jackson?"** _

My attention was pulled away at the same time as Will's.

_**"I'll take care of him."**_

I was happy that he just offered to take me home but I was distracted when he whispered to me again, _**"I'll always take care of you. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."**_

I smiled and blushed at him.

Alex let us know that he was heading to class and I got scared because that meant that we also had to head into the school. Will looked over at me and saw that I was scared, _**"Come one, Jack. We need to go inside."**_

I reluctantly followed him but when we reached the doors I stopped in my tracks,_** "Hey, what's wrong?"**_

I didn't realize that I started to shake and I tried to runaway for the second time today but was stopped again. Will pulled me aside and calmed me down, _**"Jack, I know you're scared, buddy, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right there by your side, alright?"**_

I resigned and nodded my head; I grabbed Will's arm and clung to him like my life depended on it. We walked inside without Will looking around and being embarrassed.

We walked inside and some people looked at us but there wasn't a bunch of people laughing like I had imagined. Some girls were looking at me and giggling; I didn't understand what that was all about but Will seemed to find it funny. There was some comments of queer and faggot but other than that there wasn't anything else that was the problem, _**"You see? It's not so bad."**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

The last thing I remember hearing clearly was the sound of Alex's voice tell Jack to step out of the car, _**"Come on, buddy. Will's here to see ya."**_

After that, everything became a blur...

I watched closely as Jack slowly stepped out of the car, right on Alex's cue. He was hesitant, almost scared to show himself to me at first. His eyes we're looking down at the ground as if he was ashamed of what he'd done, when the only thing he even did wrong was take a liking in me.

_**"Jesus Christ!"**_, came running off of my lips when I notice how gorgeous he was. For the second time in my life, I had to remind myself how to breathe once again. Because I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life.

He just stood there, waiting for me to say something to him. To tell him how amazing he truly was. I tried to open my mouth to tell just how beautiful he was, but not came out except for a gasp that I tried to hide due to the fact that Alex was standing right next to us. I'm sure Alex noticed it. If my half-open mouth and my loss of words were any indication of the effect Jack had on me, well...nothing ever would. To be honest, I was completely blow away by Jack.

He's like a ray of sunshine that came into my life just when I needed someone to be there for me. He makes my life brighter with every day that passed by pushing away the dark clouds that have hovered over me for so long. He makes me feel like...God! I can't even explain how he makes me feel, because these feelings are all so new to me. All I can say is that with each day that passes, it's getting more and more difficult to hide my true feelings for Jack. And now, seeing him like this...God! It's just a matter of everyone else figures it out and calls me out on them.

As I noticed Alex closing the passenger door, I take a step closer to Jack and with my left hand, I slowly reach out and cradled the side of his face with my left hand before sliding my fingers underneath his chin and lifting it up gently so I can see his beautiful staring right back into mine.

I took a second to admire them both equally. His eyes that is. I stare deeply into them as I learn in closer and softly whisper to him so he's the only one who could hear me, _**"I'm glad you decided to show your beautiful eyes to the world. Your hair looks so beautiful by the way...and so do you, Jack"**_, I added at the end causing the younger boy to shiver before me. I knew Jack did this for me, and in so may ways, it was kinda my fault that he was feeling so nervous about everything. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

But then, Jack smiled bashfully as he placed his hand gently over mine. Savoring the touch of our hand connecting.

If he only knew how I felt about him was the only thing I could think about as I dropped my hand away from his face and stood there quietly, thinking of ways to suppress these feelings that I'm experiencing towards him. I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way about Jack. So wrong, that I was actually trying to figure out a way to stop then from happening all together. Because if I don't I'm not sure I'll be able to hide them away from the rest of the world much longer.

I'm quickly pulled out of my gaze when I hear Jack's name being mentioned by Alex, **_"Oh shit! Dad, what about Jackson?"_**, I head him telling his father that Jack needed a ride home after school.

Before I knew it, I was offering my services to take care of Jack without ever being asked, "I'll take care of him", I said to Alex and Mr. Kiriakis before whispering to Jack once again, **_"I'll always take care of you. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."_**

Jack smiled and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

As Mr. Kiriakis drove off, Alex informed us that he was heading inside. I looked aver at a now frightened Jack who was probably scared to show himself to everyone with his new look, _**"Come one, Jack. we need to go inside."**_

Jack followed along until we reached the front doors and stopped in his tracks,_** "Hey, what's wrong?"**_

Jack started shaking at tried to make a run for it, but I quickly pulled him aside and comforted him before he panicked,_** "Jack, I know you're scared, buddy, but you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right there by your side, alright?"**_

Jack shook his head once and grabbed a hold of arm as I opened the door and walked inside.

As I suspected, we received the usual stares that came with walking in the school just moments before the ball rang. There was also a few girls that giggled when they noticed how gorgeous Jack with his new style. I even hear one of them asking who the new kids was. That's when I laughed and looked over at Jack who was practically hiding behind me which I found rather amusing. Of course there was a few usual uncalled for comments from a few members of T. circle such as _"faggots"_ and _"queers"_ as we walked pass them through the study hall, but that was to be expected from them after watching their ring leader get his face punched in by no one other than Alex Kiriakis!

As it turns out, it wasn't as bad I imagined it would be. People just kept on going with their usual activities and pretended like everything was normal and that there was nothing out of the ordinary having me and Jack walk into school together, _**"You see, it's not so bad"**_, I pointed out to Jack as we reached the spot where Alex, punched T. earlier where a group of ongoing spectators still crowded the area.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

It was getting easier to walk down the hall but when we passed by Will's friend, the one that was meant to him and me the other day. T and his buddy's were crowded around some lockers. As we passed by I could see blood coming from T's mouth and I wasn't surprised the he got into a fight. Will stopped when he could tell that I was having a problem. He looked around probably deciding what to do, he ran his fingers through his hair,**_ "Jack, it's gonna be alright, Okay."_**

He looked around nervously, _**"You're gonna have to trust me on this one, buddy. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or make fun of you ever again, you hear me?"**_

I nodded my head and looked up into Will's eyes, locking mine with his. It felt like the world around us dropped away and it was only Will and I in the world. We stared at each other for a while and I swear that I could see him blush.

He was the most amazing person that I have ever met and I don't think he realizes that. I wanted him to know this so I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on my hand. Whatever he was trying to figure out before he made a decision because he had that look in his eyes. He moved his hand around until he could laced our fingers together. He waited for me to do the same thing and so I smiled and laced them further together.

He turned us around and we finished walking down the hallway and I felt so much stronger with his hand in mine.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Jack had not idea what happened earlier between T. and Alex. And if I have anything to say about then he will never find out about it. My main concern was Jack's safety and I promised him I would do anything and everything to keep him safe, and that is a promise I fully intend on keeping.

I glanced over at Jack when I felt his grip on my arm getting tighter by the second once he spotted T. hanging out bu the lockers. The last thing I ever wanted was for Jack to get upset because of T. Just the sight of him caused Jack to cringe even if I was standing only inches away from him. So I tried to think of a way to make Jack feel at ease, and fast, and the only answer I could possibly come up with was for me to hold his hand.

I look around the hallway to look for wandering eyes if I decided to do just that. To hold his hand that is. It's not that I didn't want to hold his hand, because honestly, there was nothing I wanted more right now than to feel his touch upon my skin. The way our fingers laced together so perfectly as if they were made to be bonded together. The warmth of his touch and the feeling of having his skin brushing up against mine was enough to drive a sane man crazy. Maybe crazy is what I actually was for even thinking about going through with this. What are the other gonna think of me when they see me holding Jack's hand like that? I don't really wanna be the subject of everybody's conversations at Salem High for the rest of the semester for helping out a young man in distress. God! Why does everything have to be so hard?

I run my fingers through my hair quickly and look over at Jack who's just about to crawl out of skin. I turn over to face him and asked him to look up at me so I can try to calm him down so we can go to our respected classes,** _"Jack, it's gonna be alright, Okay?", _**I said to the frightened boy in reassurance, _**"You're gonna have to trust me on this one, buddy. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or make fun or you ever again, you hear me?"**_, I asked him as I got ready to make the one of the biggest decision of my life.

Jack nodded his head once and lifted his eyes up and locked them with mine. For a second, it felt like we were the only two people on the face of this planet where nothing or no one could ever tear us apart. It was like...magic.

I tried my best to hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks because that's what happened every time Jack looked at me that way. He always looked at me like I was the best fucking thing in the entire world. When honestly, I was just a simple lost soul waiting desperately to find his way through life. I knew that eventually would have to make sacrifices in order to be the person that I wanna be in this life. A person that's good enough for Jack that is.

Suddenly, I felt a hand gently brush the side of my face that pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Jack's hand. I let out a sigh...

If I wasn't completely sure about my decision before, I sure as hell know what my decision is now. Because once his amber eyes fixated my blue ones, I knew exactly what I needed to do and it all came down to the single most important person in my life. Jack...

There was no more turning back after this.

I reached down and laced my fingers with Jack's and stepped forward hoping he would follow my lead.

He did exactly that...

Together, we walked through the crowded hallway. I noticed a few people smiling as we walked pass them. As if they were proud of me for talking a stand against more of the homophobic assholes of Salem High. I looked over at Jack who was smiling from cheek to cheek, and I could help but feel proud of everything that he's accomplished in so little time. He's really that amazing.

About half way through the hallway, I paused and looked over at T. and his gang that were watching us as we passed. If I didn't know better, I would say was somewhat shocked at the sight of his former friend walking by holding another and guy's hand. The look on his ugly face said it all. Or maybe that was the damage that Alex did to him earlier. Honestly, I could care less about T. anymore. All I cared about was the person that was standing next to me. Jack...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

We made it to my class and he still hadn't let go of my hand so I turned and looked him in the eyes. The smile I had on my face faded and I squeezed his hand harder. I didn't want him to go even though this has been a constant occurrence since he started hanging out with me in school, _**"Well, I guess this is where I say see you later?"**_

When my mood still didn't brighten he explained more, _**"Hey, you will see me at lunch and after class. Remember? I'm taking you home after school."**_

I could see that he was attempting to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I could only make a small smile. I was still upset by this and I knew that the reason for it was because I didn't want to let go of his hand.

We stood there for a while and I could tell that Will was thinking about something because he was staring off into space. Come to think of it, he does that a lot, but I just let him think about whatever he is thinking about because one, I didn't want to bother him and two, because it was an excuse to keep him here holding my hand.

After he was like that for so long I was about ready to get his attention when he finally looked at me and he looked nervous, _**"So, Jack. I...I kinda was wondering...maybe...shit!"**_

I couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting. For all the time that we have hung out he has never acted like this before. Finally after preparing himself again he attempted to ask me a question again, _**"What I was trying to ask you is, if you want, and if your dad says it's okay that maybe, if you want. Maybe we could watch a movie together tonight at my place?"**_

My laughing stopped when the question that he just asked me fully sank in and I could feel my eyes widening.

_**"Jack, you alright, buddy?"**_

Will's voice brought me out of my shock and I thought about what he asked me. I was excited that he offered for me to watch a movie with him but this was also new ground for me. I could see that he was waiting for my answer to I made a decision and I nodded my head in agreement, _**"Alright, now let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still have to ask your dad about it, but I'm sure he'll say yes." **_

He smiled at me, _**"Okay, so I have to go to class now before I get kicked out again for being late."**_

He released my hand, _**"See you later gorgeous."**_

That comment made me blush and I turned around so that I could go to class. I sat down in the back, pulled out my textbook and set it down on the corner. I watched as the teacher walked down the aisle to pass out the assignment from yesterday, but I wasn't interested in that because all I could think about way Will.

I was on cloud 9 again and nothing was going to bring me down.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Finally, we made it to the other side of the hall way and just in time for Jack's class. I walked him over to the door, never once letting go of his hand, and waited for him to look at me so we could say goodbye.

Jack's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He gripped my hand tighter, so in way I guess he knew it was time or us to part ways.

_**"Well, I guess this is where I say see you later?"**_, I said to him nervously and realized how lame what I just said to him sounded. I never really was one for small talk. I don't even know why I even bother with it. I just thought this might ease Jack's sudden mood change, but as I can see it's not helping, _**"Hey, you will see me at lunch and after class. Remember? I'm taking you home after school"**_, I pointed out as I looked over at Jack for a reaction to the information I just passed on to him.

Jack barely cracked a smile.

It broke my heart to see Jack having such a difficult time with me leaving his side. It's not like it's the first time I drop him off at his next class and head on over to mine. But there is something about today that make leaving him like this harder than before that I can't really put my finger one. It might be the sad puppy face he's making when he's look at me right now, or it might just be the fact that I might not be ready to leave him either. Maybe, I just wanted to spend more time with Jack without having to hold back or having to explain myself for wanting holding his hand or to hold him in my arms without being judged or questioned about it.

I thought for a minute of a way I might be able to use the opportunity of take Jack home to our advantage and actually trying spending some quality time together outside school grounds, when suddenly an idea popped into my mind. And If I play this right, it might just work out, but I'll have to careful how I'm gonna approach this with Mr. Kiriakis and Alex this idea. I don't want either of them getting the wrong impression about this. The last thing I want them thinking is that I'm trying to take advantage of Jack, because I'm not. I would never do such a thing. I guess it's time to see what Jack thinks about  
this.

This should be easy.

_**"So, Jack. I...I kinda was wondering...maybe...shit!"**_, I tried asking him, but kept fumbling over my words.

Jack laughed when he saw me struggling to talk in a full sentence.

Guess this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be in the first place. I was nervous as hell. It kinda felt like I was about to ask this really hot chick on a date or something, when in fact, I was only asking my friend Jack over to watch a movie and hang out. Wonder why it felt like though.

I took a deep breath and tried my luck at it again, **_"What I was trying ask you is, if you want, and if your dad says it's okay that maybe, if you want. Maybe we could watch a movie together tonight at my place?"_**

I took a deep breath and wiped my free hand over my jeans to get ride of the sweat that had appeared and waited for Jack's answer.

His eyes his eye flew open just like a tarsier when he realized what I just asked him,_** "Jack, you alright, buddy?"**_

Jack stood there silently for a few moments like he was thinking about what I just asked him. It was funny actually. It was like he was playing hard to get. Usually, girls would just throw themselves at me without even thinking twice about ever saying no. Guess it serves me right for the way I treated most of the girls I dated. Who knew Jack was so good at keeping a guy waiting?

Finally, Jack nodded his head and agreed to the movie,_** "Alright, now lets not get ahead of ourselves. I still have to ask your dad about it, but I'm sure he'll say yes."**_

Great! One down, one more to go.

_**"Okay, so I have to go to class now before I get kicked out again for being late"**_, I said to Jack as he released his hold on my hand and smiled, _**"See you later gorgeous"**_, I said to him one last time before leaving him causing Jack to blush furiously.

I watched as him as he walked into class and took a seat at the back. He sat down and pulled out his text books and placed them on the corner of his desk and looked over at the teacher who was giving out his assignment. I smiled at the sight before me and made my way to my classroom, extremely nervous about what the night has in store for us.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_

* * *

**A/N - Remember guys! More reviews and follows means more chapter updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Touch My Heart - Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N - First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the kind heart felt comments and reviews for this story. Keep them coming! I have a few special thanks to send out for this chapter starting with Christina Phillips for "Will's Day dream sequence she wrote in this chapter. It's amazing and exactly what I was lokking for. I would also like to thank Jen (Rescuemama2007) for her help with one of my POV's that I was blocked on. Thanks for filling up those empty lines I left behind. And most of all, thanks to Amber for doing an amazing Job with Jackson's (Sonny's coming soon) POV's and making them original and his own. I couldn't do this without you. And last, I hope this chapter will start answering a few questions that I've been asked about what happened to Will a few years ago. It's slowly gonna start coming together in the next chapters, so I will need you to be patient for a little while longer! So, this is it! Here is Touch My Heart chapter 7 - Roxy and Amber.**

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I was sitting in my literature class getting a head start on the final paper that is due at the end of the year. As I was writing out the paper my thoughts kept going to Will and the day I first held his hand. If I had known that it was going to feel as awesome as it did then I would have done it sooner. The feeling of his soft skin on mine was amazing and also the hugs always made me feel safe.

I shake my head to end the daydream that I was having so that I could focus back on my paper. Today seemed to be a harder day for me to focus because my thoughts kept going back to Will so when the bell rang I left the classroom after the last person left. I missed Will so much that I couldn't wait until lunch time to see him. I had memorized his schedule so that I could find him if I really needed him.

Once I reach his classroom I see that all the students have already left and I was worried that I might have missed him but I heard his voice inside the room, _**"Um, excuse me sir? Is everything alright?"** _

I peeked around the corner.

_**"Oh, yes Mr. Horton. Everything is great."** _

The teacher looked over Will's shoulder and saw me.

Will still didn't turn around, _**"You sure? I mean... No offence, but you're acting a little weird Mr. Murphy."**_

Mr. Murphy looked back at Will,_** "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Horton. It's just, I think someone is waiting for you by the door."**_

Will spun around and his eyes landed on me, he whispered, _**"Jack..."**_

He walked over to me, _**"Hey there gorgeous. What you doing here? Did you miss me already?"**_

He reached out and took my hand in his and I sighed in relief. This is what I was looking for and I didn't really know it until now. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

_**"You know, Alex is gonna flip out if he knows you came looking for me. Come on, let me take you back to your next class before he finds out." **_

I didn't think my smile could get any bigger but it did.

We left Will's class together and headed down the hall toward my art class. Will was silent on the way there but that was okay but I was holding his hand and I was happy with that. After a little while I saw him pull out his cell phone and send a few texts before putting it back in his pocket.

We reached my art class faster than I had wanted too,_** "Alright, here we are, buddy. You gonna be okay?"**_

I nodded and went inside my classroom. I was so happy that I got to spend a little more time with him.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

The bell finally rang marking the end of another very tortuous class with Mr. Murphy our math teacher, who never seems to be able to end class when bell rings. He just keeps going and going...

**_"Alright class, you have until Thursday to finish up the assignment on fractions and we will have a pop quiz on Friday"_**, he continued and every one just grabbed their stuff and left without even paying attention to him. I however, always waited behind until everyone left the class room so Mr. Murphy didn't feel bad for everyone ignoring him. I think he always knew I did it just to make him feel better, because every time I did, he would smile and say thank you before I left.

As I picked up my books and placed them in my bag and started to head out of the classroom, for the first time ever, Mr. Murphy didn't smile back, _**"Hum, excuse me sir?"**_, I asked politely, _**"Is everything alright."**_

_**"Oh, yes Mr. Horton. everything's great"**_, he answered and looked over towards the door, which I found very odd. It almost felt like he was telling me to leave or something. Weird!

_**"You sure? I mean... No offence, but you're acting a little weird Mr. Murphy."**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Horton. It's just, I think someone is waiting for you by the door."**_

As the words left Mr. Murphy's mouth, I turned my head over and saw Jack who was standing by the door looking inside, _**"Jack..."**_, I whispered softly and walked up to him, _**"Hey there gorgeous. What you doing here? Did you miss me already?"**_, I asked as I reached out and took his hand into mine.

Jack grinned and nodded a few times.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jack missing me, because deep down inside, I guess I really missed him too. Even though it's only been less than forty minutes since the last time I saw him earlier, _**"You know, Alex is gonna flip out if he knows you came looking for me. Come on, let me take you back to your next class before he finds out"**_, I offered and Jack gladly accepted with a huge smile.

On our way there, I noticed Chad was watching us both from a distance. He smiled briefly, got up and left the area rather quickly. I couldn't help but wonder if his sudden departure had anything to do with seeing me with Jack. Maybe Chad wasn't okay with me the idea of me hanging out with the younger Kiriakis boy. Chad and I barely kept in touch over the last few weeks. With graduation coming up shortly and me spending most of my time with Jack, I felt kinda guilty for neglecting my best friend for so long. It was then I realized it was time for me to take the first step and text Chad and ask him to meet up with me later today. I took out my cell phone out as we walked and decided to send him a quick text.

**- Hey Chad, Wanna hang at lunch?**

Sure, man. Meet you out front by the bench?

**- Sounds Great!**

_**"Alright, buddy. Here we are**__**"**_, I said to Jack as we reached his math class, _**"You gonna be okay?"**_

Jack nodded in accord and happily went inside.

I left Jack in his class room and headed towards my next class and bumped into Alex along the way, _**"Hey, Alex. What's up?"**_, I asked him when I noticed he looked worried.

_**"It's Jack. Have you seen him? I've looked all over for him. He wasn't in his class when..."**_

_**"Yeah, sorry about that"**_, I quickly cut him off and tried to explain what happened, _**"Jack kinda made his way to my math class to find me."**_

_**"He what? Is he insane?"**_

_**"Alex, Calm down. He's fine. Everything's fine. I would never let anyone hurt him, okay?"**_, I said to Alex as I tried to calm him down.

_**"I know...I'm sorry for over reacting like that. I just..."**_

_**"Worry?"**_

_**"Yeah...I'm sorry, Will. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. There's been a change of plans for tonight. My dad's gonna be **__**working later than he originally planned, so I wont have a choice other than to skip both my meetings tonight, so I guess **__**you wont have to pick up Jack after class after all."**_

My heart just about broke in half when I heard those words come out of Alex's mouth. I was really looking forward to spending this time with Jack tonight in order to sort through some of my feelings and see if there's actually something happening between us, or if it's only something that I've been imagining all this time or am I just confusing my friendship with Jack with something that isn't friendship at all. What if..., _**"Oh, okay..."**_, I said to Alex and tried very hard to hide the fact that I was completely crushed by this latest turn of events.

_**"Hey, you look disappointed?"**_, Alex caught on right away,_** "Did you plans with Jackson tonight? Or am I missing something here?"**_

_**"Well, I was kinda hoping to watch a movie with Jack. I was gonna ask your dad if I could bring Jack over to my house after school so I could grab a quick shower before heading back to your house with Jack, and maybe have dinner and watch a movie or something, but it's fine. I get it. Maybe some other time. I gotta go"**_, I explained and tried to get away from Alex before he started making a big deal out of nothing.

_**"William Horton, get your ass over here, now!"**_, Alex said and made it very clear that he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

I stopped, _**"What?"**_, I asked and let out a deep sigh.

_**"Will, I asked you a question and I didn't really get and answer. Did you or did you not have plans with my brother tonight?"**_

I took a deep breath before answering, _**"Yes..."**_

_**"Okay, them why didn't you just come out and say so, Will."**_

_**"I don't know. I thought maybe you would get the wrong idea, or maybe you would approve of me spending time with Jack after school."**_

_**"Will, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't control who my brother likes and dislikes, and I know one thing for sure is that he likes you. A lot actually."**_

_**"He does?"**_, I asked Alex in surprise.

_**"God help me I have no idea why, but yeah. He does. So, I guess if my dad says it's alright with it, then I guess I'm alright with it as well."**_

_**"Really?"**_, I asked again just to make sure I heard Alex correctly.

_**"Yes, really. But, I do have a question that I would like for you to answer before I ask my dad about this", Alex made clear before he continued to speak, "Will, is this like, a date?"**_

I almost passed out after hearing Alex ask me that question. My heart started racing at the idea of my night with Jack being an actually date. did I want it to be date? Was I ready to admit this to Alex?, _**"I, hun..."**_

_**"Will? I need an answer before I can agree to this."**_

_**"I don't know"**_, I answered honestly and waited for Alex to reply back.

_**"Okay. Fair enough. But, Will?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Don't hurt him, alrigh****t? He's doing better lately and I don't want anything to change that, so please...Don't hurt him"**_, Alex said as he reached inside his jean pocket and handed me over the keys to his house,_** "I'll tell my dad about you watching Jackson tonight. I should be back by nine."**_

_**"Alex, thank you for not...Never mind, just...Thank you for letting me do this, and I promise, I won't ever hurt him, ever."**_

_**"I know, Will. I know..."**_

_**"Oh, Alex? One last thing?"**_, I asked before he left.

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Are you free at lunch to watch Jack today? I wanted to catch up with Chad, but if you can't it's fine. I'll just catch up with him some other day."**_

_**"No, I'm free. It's fine. I actually wanted to talk to Jackson anyways."**_

_**"Great! Thanks!"**_, I said to Alex as I headed off in the other direction.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

Just as Will left, I saw Joey heading towards me.

_**"Someone looks happy? What's up with him?"**_, Joey asked as he pointed towards Will who was practically skipping through the hall way towards his next class.

_**"You sure you wanna know?"**_, I asked and grinned.

_**"Well, yeah."**_

_**"I think Will and Jackson hav**__**e a date tonight"**_, I admitted and frowned at my little brother.

_**"Seriously? That's great! Are you sure?"**_, he asked and looked a little to happy about the idea of Jack and Will possibly dating.

_**"Well, Will didn't come out and say it, but I saw it in his eyes. Joey, I think Will's falling in love with Jackson."**_

_**"You say that like it's a bad thing."**_

I took a deep breath, _**"It might be. What if he breaks Jackson's heart, Joey? Jackson's grown very fawn of Will and lately, I can see in the way that Jackson looks at him that he's also falling for him, hard."**_

_**"I see...Does dad know about this?"**_

_**"Yeah, I think he does."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"And he's alright with it."**_

_**"Alex, maybe it's time that we let Jackson make his own decisions for once. If he likes Will and if he's happy with him, who are we to stop him from being happy. You have to admit it, Alex. Jackson's never been so happy before. He's smiling, laughing, and most importantly, he's opening up to Will."**_

_**"I know..."**_

_**"Plus, Will's a totally babe"**_, Joey added.

_**"Joey!"**_

_**"It's true. Have you seen the guy? Every time he walks into a room every damn girl at Salem High stares at him. With that blond hair and those blue eyes..."**_, Joey went on, _**"He's hot!"**_

_**"Do you have any idea how gay you sound right now?"**_, I said and laughed.

_**"Yeah, so? Just stating the obvious."**_

_**"Whatever! Let's go before we're late again."**_

_**"Always the good brother!"**_, Joey pointed out and smirked.

_**"Someone has to be. Hey, Joey? I'm watching Jack at lunch. You gonna join us?"**_

_**"Sure, where?"**_

_**"Jackson's math class."**_

_**"Alright! Meet you there. Later, Alex."**_

Joey was right about one thing though. Will was indeed a very good-looking young man. And that worried me some. With ninety percent of the Salem High ladies flaunting over him, I couldn't help but wonder how could Jack ever measure up to that? Would Jack be enough to finally snatch the young Horton's heart? Or was Jackson just a phase that Will would grow out of once he got bored? Now more than ever, I need to have that talk with Jackson, before something happens between them and I'm the one who's left with picking up the pieces of my younger brother's broken heart. Guess only time will tell...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

Math class was sort of a revelation for me because I learned something about myself that I didn't fully know before. It all started when I walked into class and heard these two girls behind me talking about their boyfriends, _**"Megan I can't even begin to describe my feelings toward Adam. He makes me feel all safe and comfortable in his presence."**_

I frowned thinking that is the exact way I feel about Will. He made me feel safe and also comfortable.

Megan laughed,_** "I know exactly what you mean. Heath makes me feel the same way but he also makes me smile all the time. Both when he is with me and when he is not with me. I can't help but have a smile on my face at the thought of him. Does Adam make you feel the same way Sarah?" **_

I didn't hear anything so I looked to my left so that I could see her from the corner of my eye and I could see that she was nodding her head vigorously,_** "I can't help but think about him all the time too. It's like he has made a special little place in my head and also my heart." **_

There was a pause before she spoke again,_** "I also ge**__**t this fluttery feeling in my stomach when I see him." **_

Soon their words were drowned out by the thoughts flying through my head. All of what these girls were saying also consisted with me. Like, I thought about Will all the time now and I also smile whenever I see him or think about him. And like I said before he also made me feel safe and comfortable. But I wasn't sure about the fluttering thing because I never paid attention before so I guess I will have to pay attention next time.

Throughout the rest of the class my thoughts were on Will again and I wasn't even sure what the teacher was even talking about.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Lunch time finally came around and it felt kinda weird not having lunch with Jack today. I've spent all my time with him lately and I felt like I needed some time to sort through my feelings and see things from someone else's point of view. I just hope I can get myself to bring up the subject with Chad and see what he might think of this whole situation with me and Jack and everything else...

As I was waiting for Chad, I kept going over and over what I was actually going to say to him when he got here. I've dealt with so much over the past few weeks, that I've kinda lost track of our friendship. Chad's always been there for me, through pretty much everything shitty that I've ever been through. He's probably the only person who's always stood by my side no matter what. Even after what happened at camp two years ago after my dad flipped out and wanted to send me to military school. Chad somehow convinced him that it wasn't the right thing to do at the time, and that I was confused and scared, and for me to stay here in Salem with my grandma was best. God only knows where I would be right now if it hadn't been for him. I practically owe him my life, because if Chad wouldn't have done the things that he did, I would have never met Jack, which is my other dilemma. The feelings that I'm developing for Jack is beyond my ability to control It's getting harder and harder with every day that pass to hide them. And to be honest, I'm not sure I want to hide these feelings any longer, but how can I sure? How do I know if Jack's the one I've been waiting for all my life...

_**"Horton**__**"**_, Chad screamed out and pulled my out of my thoughts, causing me to almost have a heart attack.

_**"Fuck! Man, you trying to kill me? God... What the hell, Chad?"**_, I asked and then started to giggle after the initial shock.

_**"I'm sorry, man. You seemed**__** so lost in your thoughts, that I just couldn't help myself"**_, Chad giggled and playfully started teasing me, **_"You know, you still scream like a girl, Horton."_**

_**"I do not scream like a girl! Well, maybe a little"**_, I admitted and laughed and decided to get straight to the facts and the reason I wanted to speak to Chad, _**"Yeah, man. Thanks for meeting up with me"**_, I said to Chad as he walked over and sat next to me on the bench, **_"I wasn't sure if you would"_**, I admitted and turned my eyes over to the ground.

_**"Why would you ever think that?"**_

_**"I don't know, maybe the fact that I've practically been avoiding you for the past few weeks"**_, I shamefully admitted and looked over at his expression.

_**"Listen, man. I'll always be here if you need me, not matter what."**_

_**"Thanks, I guess that's the reason I needed to talk to you today. I need a friend to talk to."**_

_**"What about? You looked like you were a million miles away when I got here. What's up, man? Talk to me?"**_, he asked and waited for me to start talking to him.

I wasn't sure how to bring up the subject without putting everything all out in the open. Well, at least until I'm one hundred percent sure of what my feelings are for Jack. So, I decided to take a different approach to make it seem like I need advice, and not help with dealing with my feelings for Jack,_** "Chad, have you ever been in love?"**_

_**"Wow! Is that a trick question?"**_, Chad laughed and at the same time, looked baffled by my question.

_**"Come on, Chad. I'm being serious here. Have you ever been in love?"**_, I asked again and waited for his response.

_**"Well, let me see...To answer that question I would have to say, no."**_

_**"No?"**_

_**"Nope! Never found the right woman to win over my heart. But trust me. you'll know when you find her."**_

_**"How will I know when I find h..."**_, I asked, almost giving away my secret, but somehow, I managed to recover quickly,_** "I mean, the one."**_

_**"Alright, okay, well...Where should I start? First of all, to me, love is when you wake up in the morning and you can't stop smiling, because all you do is think about her. And when you see her, you get this overwhelming feeling of that flows through out your entire body."**_

_**"Like shivers?"**_, I asked and then felt stupid for asking, _**"Sorry..."**_

_**"Don't be, it's fine, but I would say more along the lines of lightning."**_

_**"Lightning?"**_

_**"Yeah, lightning. It's like your whole body reacts to them. You heart beat starts beating fast, then your palms get sweaty. You feel an intense heat building up inside, which is good, by the way"**_, he pointed out and continued, _**"Then your knees get weak and your breathing rapidly, and then, suddenly, you get hit with intense bolt of lightning that runs through out your body and suddenly, you pop a boner and..."**_

_**"Chad, man? What the hell? I asked for you for your opinion on love, not how to pop a boner...Geeze!"**_

_**"Sorry, guess I got lost in the moment there for a second"**_, he chuckled, _**"Anyways, as I was saying..."**_

As I was listening to Chad's take on how you know you've found the one, I noticed someone looking out the window from the class room just above us. I smiled when I saw who it actually was. It was Jack.

_**"...Then he looks at you with those big gorgeous eyes and you have to remind yourself how to breathe, because he just takes your breath away. Or the way he smiles when he sees you looking at him and you pretend that you're not looking, because it's the little things that you notice about you that person that makes you fall in love with them even more. It's something special that only the two of you share. Like for instance, when you say his name and for some reason you can't stop smiling. Or when you see him across the room looking sad or afraid, and all you wanna do is go over there and make sure he's okay. You want to hold him and protect him from the world, to take care of him...You sacrifice everything for him, because without him, your life means nothing. And when you find it, you will know and you will fight to keep it and nothing or no one will every be able to come between the both of you because you love him with every fiber of your being."**_

_**"Chad, why do you keep referring to this as him all of a sudden?"**_, I asked, confused because it seems like Chad's trying to make a point here that I'm not sure I'm ready to admit, _**"What Are you getting at?"**_

_**"Will...I know who you're talking about and you don't to keep hiding this from me"**_, Chad admitted and waited to see how I would react to his confession.

_**"You have no idea what you're talking about. I just asked for your opinion, not to make assumptions about me. You don't know anything about me. Forget I ever said anything... "**_, I angrily said as I picked up my back pack and started walking away.

_**"Will, I'm not making assumptions about you. You do realize that I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes watching you stare up at that window while I talked my ass off? I saw Jack watching you. I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him..."**_, he tried explaining and ran after me, _**"Will, would you please stop and listen to me for a minute?"**_, he asked and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I stopped and turned towards him,_** "Why Chad? So you tell me how stupid I am for letting myself fall for someone who's not only sick but for someone who's also a guy? So you can tell me that this is fucking messed up and that I need help? Trust me, I already know all of this. My dad made sure of that before he left me behind two years ago"**_, I said and broke down and fell to my knees on the ground, _**"I'm a sick person, Chad"**_, I cried out, _**"I'm sick..."**_

_**"You are not sick!"**_, Chad made clear and lifted me off the ground,_** "You listen to me, that's not what I was going to say to you"**_, he said and wrapped his arms around me, _**"I was gonna say that I'm here, Will. No matter what."**_

_**"What am I gonna do, Chad?"**_, I sobbed on my best friend's shoulder, _**"What in the hell am I gonna do?"**_

_**"You really care a lot about him, don't you?"**_

_**"He means the world to me, Chad. He gets me..."**_, I explained to Chad.

_**"I see"**_, Chad tugged my arm forward, _**"Come with me"**_, he gestured and brought me back over to the bench we were sitting at, _**"Can you sit down and listen to what I have to say before you go all nut case on me again?",**_ he asked and I simply nodded, terrified of what was going to be said or what was going to happen next.

_**"Will, I would never say or do anything to make you feel like you're a sick person for having feelings for Jack. Just because he's guy, doesn't mean shit to me. If you love him, well you love him. The rest of the world can just go fuck themselves for all I care. This is your life, Will. Not mine, not your dad's, not anyone else's. Yours..."**_

I smiled inwardly at Chad's words, _**"But, what are people gonna say if they find out? God, I don't even know if Jack feels the same way about me?"**_

_**"Oh, trust me, he does."**_

_**"How do you know?"**_, I asked.

_**"Have you see the way he looks at you? God, he's like totally in love with you, Will."**_

I blushed, _**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Oh, yeah. And let me just say this before we get ahead of ourselves here. The first thing you need to do before even thinking of pursuing this further with Jack is to asked yourself these questions, and I'm not saying this to freak you out or anything, I'm just saying this to make you realize that this isn't gonna be easy for neither of you."**_

_**"Okay, so?"**_

_**"Well, you need to ask yourself if this is really what you want? Because if it is, you have a whole lot of stuff to deal with and you will both have to deal with this one thing at a time, but first things first. You will have to figure out if Jack feels the same way about you. You Will have to be ready to face what come with being in a relationship with another man"**_, Chad said and gave me a sympathetic look, _**"You're gonna have to come out of the closet, Will. And not run back and hide at the first chance you get. Remember what happened last time?"**_

I remind quiet for a few seconds while trying to process everything that Chad was tell me. It was quite overwhelming to say the least, but it made perfect sense that I would have to come out, for good. And not go back in hiding like I did when I was fifteen,_** "I know..."**_, I sadly admitted.

_**"And when you do, there's no turning back, Will. You will also have to explain things to Jack's dad and make sure he understand that you only have good intentions towards his son. It's gonna be scary and people will talk and say things that you might not wanna hear, and call you names, but have to be one hundred percent sure you're ready to deal with all this when the time comes, because if everything works out the way I how they do, Jack's gonna need you even more."**_

I smiled, hearing my best friend, saying that he's rooting for me and Jack to get together, _**"I know, and I'm also gonna need him."**_

_**"You will both have each other to lean on. Plus..."**_, Chad paused briefly, _**"You'll always have me in your corner."**_

_**"Thanks, Chad. I don't know what I would do without you"**_

_**"Don't thank me just yet, there's something else..."**_

_**"Something else?"**_

_**"Will, you do realize Jack has autism?"**_

_**"Well, yeah. Your point?"**_, I asked.

_**"Have you ever considered how that would when the time comes for you become intimate with Jack?"**_

_**"Chad!"**_, I screamed out in embarrassment.

_**"What? It's something you need to think about, Will. Do you even know if Jack knows what being intimate means?"**_

_**"I have no idea"**_, I started freaking out, _**"We can figure that out when the time comes, alright?"**_

_**"If you say so, Will. But just think about it, alright? I'm not trying to change your mind about this, I just want you to understand that this might be harder than you imagined it would be. Jack's a great guy, Will. And he doesn't deserve to have his heart-broken by his first love because you might not be ready to deal with everything that you'll be faced with in the future. Just promise me this...Promise me, you will think things through completely before making a decision about this."**_

_**"I promise..."**_

Chad gave me a pat on the back and went back inside, giving me a moments alone before re-entering the school. I guess he figured I needed time alone to myself to think over everything that chad and I talked about. He was right about one thing, things aren't going to be easy because of Jack's autism. I know that spending time with Jack is a good starting point to see how things go from there. So maybe after tonight, I'll have answers to some of the questions I've asked myself for so long. Maybe tonight is the night that everything changes.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

_**"Hey, Jackson"**_, I said as I entered his math class for lunch, _**"You ready to eat?"**_, I asked as I placed our lunch over on the table.

Jackson looked around the room, scanning it looking for Will, _**"Jackson, Will's not coming today"**_, I explained to him in the easiest possible way that I could so he could understand, _**"He's gonna have lunch with **__**his friend Chad today. So, it's just gonna be you, me, and Joey. Isn't that great! The kiriakis boys all together once again"**_, I pointed out to try to cheer him up because I knew he was gonna be devastated that Will wasn't gonna be here. And just as I suspected, Jackson got up off the chair and headed towards the window. He was being stubborn as usual.

_**"I take he's not happy about Will not being here?"**_, Joey asked as he entered the room.

_**"Nope!"**_, I replied and looked over at Joey, _**"This isn't gonna get any easier you know."**_

_**"I know, Alex. We just need to try to explain things to him, like the fact that Will can't always be around all the time. He's allowed to have a life of his own from time to time."**_

_**"You make it sound so easy?"**_

_**"It is actually. We just have to find a way to make him understand that Will still cares for him even if he's not with him all the time."**_

_**"I'm open to suggestions."**_

_**"Good, cause I have one and I think it just **_might work", Joey said and looked at Jackson who was standing up with peaking out the window_**, "What's he looking at?"**_

_**"No, idea. I'll go see."**_

I got up and slowly walked over to Jackson and saw that he was watching Will and Chad who were talking down below. I smiled because I notice a small grin appear on Jackson's face when he saw Will. I walked back over to Joey and sat down, _**"He's watching Will."**_

_**"He really has it bad for him doesn't he?"**_, then suddenly, Joey starts teasing him, _**"Hey Jackson, do you want me to **__**bring your lunch over there so watch lover boy? Through the window? You know that's kinda creepy. Even for you Jackson."**_

Jackson looked at Joey and blushed with embarrassment.

I got up and slapped his arm,_** "Joey, what the fuck?"**_

_**"Ouch! Sorry, I was just speaking the truth."**_

_**"Well, I rather you keep you pine hole shut. Leave him alone!"**_, I said and Jackson pulled away from the window, _**"Great! **__**Now you've managed to upset him and make him feel like he was doing something wrong."**_

I gave Joey a dirty look and headed over to Jackson who was standing away from the window and looking into space,_** "Come on Jackson, come and sit with me. I wanted to talk to you about something."**_

Jackson hesitated before taking a few steps towards the table and finally agreed to sit down.

_**"Listen Jackson, I know you miss Will, but Will also likes to see his other friends sometime. He can't always be with you, buddy"**_, I tried explaining and hope he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

Jackson looked sad after I told him that Will wanted to spend time with his other friends and not him. It broke my heart to see him taking this so hard, so I did my best to think of a way to make him understand that Will still wanted to spend time with him as well.

_**"Just because Will wanted to see Chad for lunch, it doesn't mean he's not excited to spend some time alone with you tonight."**_

After saying those words, Jack face lit up in excitement, _**"I hear you two have a movie night planned together, Is that right?"**_

Jackson, nodded shyly and I could see by the look on his face that he was nervous, _**"So, are you excited about that?"**_, I ask and waited to see what his reaction might be.

He shook his head quickly and smiled,_** "I guess that's a yes! So, I do have to say this Jackson and trust me when I say that I wasn't looking forward to this talk for a few more years, but the way things are going lately with Will, I guess I have no other choice. Now I'm gonna need for you to pay attention to what I'm asking and saying Jackson. Can you do that?"**_

Jackson nodded and so I started, _**"I know that you're experiencing new feelings, Jackson. Is this right?"**_

Jackson nodded once,_** "Alright, and a lot of these feelings are happening when Will's around, is that right"**_, I asked him again and Jackson covered his face with both of his hands,_** "Hey, now is not the time to hide your face. There is nothing to be ashamed about if you're having these feelings towards your friend. It's normal to feel like this way Jackson."**_

Jackson peaked out through his fingers. I could see him looking at me, because preferred to keep his face hidden for the time being, _**"Do you know what these feelings are, Jackson?"**_

Without take his hands off his face, Jackson shook his head from side to side, telling me that he doesn't.

_**"Okay, that's all right. So, I'm gonna explain it to you then. Now don't freak out, okay? This is what you feel like when you're starting to love someone. Sometimes you can feel your body responding in ways it never did before."**_

Joey started laughing, "What? Can you do better?"

_**"He's not ten Alex. He doesn't need for you to explain this to him with flowers and butterflies. It's just sex!"**_

_**"It's the birds and the bees by the way, and since you know so much about sexual relations, why don't you explain it to him"**_, I got up and gave the floor over to Joey and stood back so that he could give it a shot, _**"This should be hilarious..."**_

Joey smiled and sat next to Jackson, _**"Alright, buddy. So this is what Alex was trying to explain. Sometimes, you may have the feeling that you're about to pass out when someone you like comes to see you. That's just your body's way of telling you that this person is someone you like. You may experience things that might be scary at first, but believe me, it gets better and it can even feel very amazing."**_

To my surprise, Jackson removed his hands from his face and listened carefully to what Joey had to say.

_**"So, as I was saying, it can feel very amazing. Do you feel that way when Will's around? Do you feel like you wanna hold him and be close to him in ways you never did before?"**_

Jackson shook his head saying yes.

_**"That's great! So, now here's come the hard question. Now, before I ask you this, please understand that you don't have to feel embarrassed about it, okay?"**_

Jackson gave Joey a weird look but nodded just the same.

Joey took a deep breath before speaking,_** "Jackson, do you feel that sometimes, you're...hun...you're penis feels weird and that it gets, how could I say this, hard where you're around Will?"**_

Jackson's eyes blew open, and his breathing got heavier as he tried to leave the table, but Joey managed to keep him calm, _**"Hey relax, buddy. I'm just saying that this is normal to feel like this and there is nothing wrong with that, alright."**_

Jackson quickly calmed down and sat back down and looked over at me before answering Joey with a simple nod of his head, and Joey continued, _**"So, does this mean you're having these types of feelings for Will?"**_

Jackson nodded his head twice.

_**"Great, so now that leaves me with only thing to say"**_, Joey said to Jackson and looked up at me for approval, _**"If you feel like this is what you want and only if it's what Will wants, it's guess it's okay for you to wanna try things with Will. But, Jackson, just make sure Will knows how your feelings and that if the time comes and you both wanna do things together, like touch each other in places that you don't usually let other people touch you, that it's alright. Just make sure that you're comfortable with it and that Will's comfortable with and do what feels right. Oh and feel free to say no, or stop at anytime you feel scared or not ready to go any further, okay?"**_

Jackson, smiled and reached over and gave Joey a hug. Joey smiled and hugged him back. I'll have to that as much as I don't approve of my little brothers crazy ways of explaining things to people, he's done an excellent job at it with Jack. I'm very proud of Joey right now.

I wiped the tears away from the corner of my eyes before Joey noticed them and advised them it was time to leave and head back to our respected classrooms, _**"Alright you two, enough with the hugs. It's time to get back to class."**_

Joey got up first and headed towards the door. Jack followed right behind with a smile and hurried so that he could walk with Joey. I followed right behind them but kept a distance so that I could watch my two younger brothers interacting as they walked together through the crowded hallways of Salem High. And for Once, everything started to feel normal in our lives. And all this because of one person...Will Horton.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Sitting in class, listening to the teacher go on and on about something trivial was nerve wrecking. The only thing that I could think about was how soft Jack's skin was, how deep brown his eyes were, how amazing he looked when he was focused on his drawings. I sighed deeply and crossed my arms on my desk and laid my head in the crook of my elbow. I tried to focus on the words coming out of the teacher's mouth, but I was taken back to the day before, Jack's hand on mine drawing and my vision became blurry and I didn't hear anything except the sound of Jack's pencil running across the paper, trying with all his might to convey a message to me, a message that words couldn't quite come for him.

Then my mind carried me to this morning. Oh my God did he take my breath away. I remembered the feeling of Jack's hand in mine, and the way my heart skipped a beat when he laced his fingers around mine. I shivered and sighed deeper into my arms.

Then a scene flashed before my eyes. A scene in which Jack was smiling at me, looking up at me with those eyes that made my knees weak. Then he ever so slightly stood up and kissed me lightly on the lips. Even in my dream, his feather light kiss was amazing. I touched my lips with my fingers, as if I was trying to figure out if it were a dream or a reality...

I sat up quickly and gasped loudly at the realization that I was falling for Jack! A few girls giggled behind me as I looked around, shaking the day-dream off.

**_"Mr. Horton! How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence"_**, Mrs. Jones said as she banged her hand on the corner of my desk.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open when I realized I had dozed off, _**"Shit! I'm sorry Mrs. Jones. I kinda dozed off there for a minute"**_, I admitted and rubbed my eyes quickly and focused in on my surroundings.

_**"Day dreaming about your boyfriend, Horton?"**_, I heard a voice erupt from the back of the class.

I turned around to see who it was and noticed at was T. I hissed right back at him, _**"Shut the fuck up asshole!"**_

_**"Make me!"**_, he retaliated right back. This was really getting us nowhere.

_**"Alright boys! That's enough! I will not tolerate this behaviour or language in my classroom. Or else I will have to report this to principle Carver"**_

_**"Sorry Mrs. Jones. It wont happen again"**_, I admitted and turned around and opened up my text-book and tried following along.

_**"Mr. Horton, I would like to have a word with you after class"**_, she informed me and turned her attention over to T., _**"As for you Mr. Stevens, I will see you in detention after class."**_

_**"But, Mrs. Jones...I have base-ball practice after class"**_, T, tried worming his way out of detention, but Mrs. Jones wasn't buying any of it.

_**"Well, I guess they're just going to have to continued on without you. Maybe next time, you should watch what comes out of your mouth Mr. Stevens."**_

T. Hissed and crossed his arms in defeat, _**"Yes, Mrs. Jones."**_

_**"Mrs. Jones?"**_, I interrupted as she was passing by my desk,_** "I don't think I can stay after class today. I have to..."**_

Before I could even finish what I was about to say, Mrs. Jones took over, _**"I'm well aware of your current situation with the Kiriakis boy and I promise I wont keep you here very long"**_, She insisted and continued on with her lesson, _**"Alright, please turn your text books to page 34 and read the first two paragraphs on movie adaptations of novels..."**_, I didn't really pay attention in class that day. All I wanted to do is get out of this fucking class and pick up Jack before he noticed I was late. The last thing I ever want is for him to think that I would ever forgot about him, because I would rest of the class dragged along until the bell finally rang marking the end of the day.

I stayed back and waited until pretty much everyone left the classroom before approaching Mrs. Jones. I hesitated and slowly walked towards Mrs. Jones her desk. As if the rest of my day wasn't already shitty enough with the incident with T. this morning and in the classroom a while ago, staying back and getting lectured by the teacher was just adding on to it. By now, I was kinda use to getting lectured. I spend half my life being told how I should live my life. First my mom, then my dad, now I'm pretty much being told be everyone what to do. For once in my life, why can't I be the judge of what I can do and can not do?

_**"You wanted to see me Mrs. Jones?"**_, I hinted without giving her the time of day. I wasn't about to sit down and make small talk, because I think I've already made that very clear that I suck at it. I was in hurry to pick up Jack and I thought that maybe if I mentioned it, it might move things along for myself, _**"I've got to be somewhere."**_

_**"I know. This will only take a minute. Have s seat Mr. Horton"**_, she insist as she walked over and closed the door so we could have some privacy.

_**"Is this about my out burst in class Mrs. Jones? Cause if it is, I'm very sorry. It wont happen again. I swear!"**_, I tried explaining myself to her and she started to giggle.

_**"Relax Mr. Horton. This isn't the reason I wanted to see you after class."**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**"I've recently been informed by Mr Carver about the arrangement between the both of you. I'll have to say, Mr. Horton. I never in a million years would have imagined you agreeing to partake in the type of commitment."**_

_**"Well, it wasn't like I had any other choice at the time"**_, I informed her and cracked a she smiled.

_**"And now? Do you feel like this was a wrong choice for your punishment?"**_

_**"No, . I don't"**_, I happily answered her question.

_**"And why's that?"**_

_**"Because Jackson's probably the best things that's ever happened to me"**_, I smiled inwardly and looked up at Mrs. Jones who was doing the same.

_**"Good! I'm glad you found something, or should I rather say someone that's keeping you out of trouble. I always knew you were a wonderful person Mr. Horton, and this just proves that I was right about you all along."**_

_**"Thanks Mrs. Jones. Not that I want to rush you, but I do have to pick up Jack"**_, I pointed out to her as we were both getting side tracked away from the conversation.

_**"Of course"**_, she said and sat down at her desk and opened up her grade book, _**"I'm not going to sugar coat this Mr. Horton, but after grading your last paper, I'm sorry to tell you that your failing this class."**_

_**"Wait! Don't I need this class to graduate?"**_, I asked in a panic.

_**"Yes, Mr. Horton. You do. So this is why I wanted to meet up with you. I like you Mr. Horton and after seeing the progress you've made in the last few weeks, I've tried very hard to find a way to help you pass this class. I've spoken to Mr. Carver and he's agreed to let me make an exception for this one time because he really believes you deserves this chance."**_

_**"Alright, so...What do I have to do?"**_, I asked optimistically, hoping there this chance Mr. Jones was talking wasn't as hard as it sounded.

_**"It's not going to be easy Mr. Horton, but I think you'll be able to pull this off. Mr. Carver as agreed to pass this class based upon your final paper. The paper will about the adaptation of a book series into movies. You will have to write about the one thing that you love the most in this world and will be due a week before graduation. Do you think you can handle that?"**_

I sat and thought about it for a moment,_** "I'll try...I'm not really great at writing papers."**_

_**"Word of advice Mr. Horton?"**_, she offered and I nodded my head. Because at this point, I'll take any advise I can get, _**"Follow your heart. Write about what's most important to you. And you will see, the words will coming easily."**_

_**"Thanks Mrs. Jones. Thanks for giving me this chance even if I can't understand why?"**_, I explained to her all the while still questioning her motives. No one as ever given me a second chance like this before, I could help but wonder why though.

_**"Well, it's because I think you deserve it. Now go, before Jackson thinks you bailed on him"**_

_**"Alright. Thank you Mrs. Jones. I'll try not to let you down."**_

_**"I know you wont. See you tomorrow Mr. Horton."**_

And with that, I left and headed towards Jack's class to pick him up.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

After history class had ended, when all the students and even the teacher had left I went over to the window and sat down in the chair that was there. I looked out at all the students and that is when I noticed a couple leaning against a tree holding each other. At first I didn't recognize them but then I saw that it was Sarah standing in her boyfriend Adam's arms. I had seen couples kiss before here at school and also in the movies but I never really thought much about it. But now that Will has come into my life I see things differently. When the embrace turned a little more passionate my eyes widened and I smiled because I pictured doing that with Will. I was picture me and Will like that and it made my stomach feel weird. At first I thought I was just feeling a little sick but then Sarah's words from earlier rang in my head,_ ' I also get this fluttery feeling in my stomach when I see him.'_ So that must be what is happening to me now and I haven't even seen Will yet.

_**"Hey there gorgeous."**_

Will's voice scared me and I spun around quickly and saw him standing there. The fluttering in my stomach kicked up a notch and that was when I was completely sure that I was feeling toward him the same way that Megan and Sarah were talking about. But I pushed that aside for now and stood up. I took Will's hand and smiled up at him, _**"You ready to go?"**_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I watched him as he sat on a chair next to the window, waiting impatiently for me to arrive. I smiled, because that's what I do every time I see his gorgeous face. I walked in slowly, not to frighten him, because that's the last thing I would ever wanna do to him. As I got closer to him, I notice him looking out the window at a younger couple who were sharing an intimate moment. They were kissing each other passionately in ways that only couples do when they're in love. I watch closely as Jack's expression changed when he saw them embrace. His eyes grew bigger and his smile, well, his smile said it all. I didn't wanna interrupt him, because he looked so happy and peaceful as he watched the younger couple together, that I could help but wonder if he ever thought about it himself being in that position. Being happy and in love with someone who loves him just as much, and cares about him more than anything in this entire world. Someone...someone like me.

I feel like I'm stuck at a crossroad in my life where I know what I want, yet not ready to take that final step ahead to get there. Because when I do, there's no going back. And I have to make sure that I'm ready, and that Jack's ready, because when I do decide that it's time to take that last step, I'm hoping Jack's gonna be right there with me holding my hand so we both can take that last and final step together. But...There's is still one problem. I'm still not sure if Jack's feelings towards me are love, or just friendship.

_**"Hey there gorgeous"**_, I whisper softly to make Jack aware of my presence in the room.

Jack quickly turns around and sees me standing only inches away from him. He smiles briefly and lifts himself off the chair and reaches out for my hand in which I gladly accept, _**"You ready to go?"**_, I asked him, because I thought that's what Jack wanted and the reason why he wanted to hold my hand, but that wasn't the case. So, I decided to go with it and see what Jack intentions were. Jack smiled and pulled me closer towards him. I didn't say anything at first because I knew that Jack's way of communicating was different from mine. He could express himself openly and tell me what he was thinking about or what he was feeling. The only thing he could do is show me, with his touch.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

I smiled and pulled him closer to me, I wanted him to see the couple. It was the only way I could think of communicating with him. I wanted to talk but I still wasn't quite ready for that yet. Someday I know it's going to happen but not at this moment. After I pulled him toward me I release his hand and look out the window to the couple. I looked back at him so that he knew that I wanted him to look at the couple. Will smiles at me and looks out the window at the couple and I do the same. I step closer to the window and watch them some more.

I watched as Adam lifts up his hands and cups Megan's face. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. My eyes widened as a I saw this and I smiled. I lifted up my hand and placed it on the window before I looked over at Will. I wanted to see if he wanted to do this with me like I wanted to do with him. I watched the couple some more, watching as they became more passionate til the point that a teacher came over and broke them apart. As they were leaving I turned back around to look at Will and that is when he stepped forward and pulled me into his arms, _**"Come here, buddy."**_

I greedily accepted and wrapped my arms around him and burrowed my nose into his neck. It always felt wonderful to be in Will's arms but I wanted more. So after a short amount of time I pulled back and looked up into Will's eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for a while hoping he would make the move that I was desperately hoping he would make.

Finally he lifted up his hands slowly and cups my face like Adam did to Megan. He leaned in closer and I was thinking he was going to actually kiss me. When I felt his fingers rub over my face I sighed and closed my eyes. It was the best feeling in the world and then when his fingers brushed over my lips they parted slightly at the sensation.

When it didn't seem like he was going to kiss me soon I opened my eyes and looked at him. He seemed to be arguing with himself and so I decided to do what he was doing to me because I might make him finally make the move. So I lifted up my own hands and mimicked what he had done to me. I started with the sides of his face and then I felt a little more bold and I brushed my thumbs of his lips. My jaw dropped at how soft they felt and I wanted to feel them even more with my lips.

I opened my mouth to tell him just how much I wanted this but nothing came out. I was still to freaked out to even talk and I was getting frustrated. So instead of talking I closed my eyes and started to lean closer to Will, _**"Jack? What are you doing?"**_

I could hear a little bit of fear in his voice but I could feel him leaning closer to me. This was going to finally be happening soon and I was going to be the happiest person ever. We were so close to kissing but suddenly there was a loud noise and Will jerked away from me, _**"Shit."**_

I was really confused because I thought he wanted it as much as I did but apparently not. He looked apologetic,_** "Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."**_

He took a step back,_** "Come on. We have to go."**_

Will turned around and headed toward the door. I frowned as I picked up my bag and followed him. The frowned stayed on my face all the way to Will's car.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Jack slowly released my hand and looked out the window at the couple who were holding each other and then looked up at me with his wandering eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something, but without words. Sometimes it's hard to know exactly what's going on in his mind. I smiled at him and looked down at the couple below us, and realized that maybe Jack's trying to tell me something. That maybe this is Jack's way of telling me that, _"Hey! I'm here! I want you to hold me!"_, but how can one be sure that this is what he's trying to convey?

He approaches the window and continues to admire the young couples every move. I see his facial expression change as the younger male reaches out and cups the younger women's face with his hands and pulls her in for a soft kiss. Jack's eyebrows raised with curiosity. He smiles briefly before letting his hand reach out to touch the window and then turns over to look at me.

When did my feelings change for Jack from friends to more? Or was there always more, even from the very first time we met? We have always had a special connection. Watching him watch that couple, I knew what I wanted; I wanted to kiss him. I wanted desperately to know how his lips would feel on mine, I wanted to know if everything I had felt for him was reciprocated. But what if kissing him scares him? What if he has no clue what that really means? What if I invade his personal space and end up ruining all the progress we've made together over the last month? Was it worth it to take this chance?

I took a step forward and without thinking, I pull him towards me and wrap my arms around his waist, _**"Come here, buddy"**_, I said in a barely audible whisper, but Jack heard it just fine.

Jack complied and wrapped his own arms around my body and buried his face in the crock of my neck. We both stood still for a few minutes, just holding each other closely without a care in the world. Jack slowly lifted his head and looked right into my eyes. I swallowed hard and for a moment, I got lost in those gorgeous brown eyes and forgot everything else that mattered in this cruel world,because right now, all that mattered was me, Jack, and this perfect moment we were sharing together.

I slowly lifted hand and placed them both, one on each side of his face and leaned in a little closer. My heart started racing when I realized that his face was nearly only a few inches away from mine now, and all I can think about is how much I would love to close in on the small gap between us that separated our lips from connecting together. With my fingers, I gently traced the contours of his face, and then his lips...His eyes closed and his mouth remained slightly opened as brushed my fingers over both of his perfect pink plump lips that has never been kissed before. To feel what it would be like to feel his lips pressing up against mine was driving me crazy to say the least and all I could think about was that I wanted to be the first person to kiss those perfect lips.

Jack opened his eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds before lifting his own hands up and mimic my every move. He started by brushing his fingers gently along both sides of my face before reaching the contours of my lips. His jaw dropped a little when touched them for the first time. He stared at them curiously as if they were something new that he was trying to figure out. His mouth opened slightly like he was trying to say something to me, and yet, nothing came out. I could feel his frustration when I noticed his chest raising a little with quick breaths. Just like when your about to kiss someone for the first time. When the nerves and anticipation starts to become too much to hand and you're about to lean in closer to that person and...

_**"Jack? What are you doing?"**_, I asked when I saw Jack close his eyes and started to lean in towards me slowly closing the short gap between us.

Before I could even stop myself, my body started leaning closer towards him and there was nothing I could do stop it. I wanted this. I wanted to kiss Jack.

Suddenly, a loud noise from the other room erupted and brought me back to reality and stopped me from doing something that I would probably end up regretting for the rest of my life, _**"Shit"**_, I cursed at myself when I realized what the hell I was about to do.

Jack stood there confused, _**"Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that"**_, I tried explaining, but the Jack probably had no idea what I was talking about anyways, _**"Come on. We have to go"**_, I said and turned towards the door pretending like nothing what just happened. It was the right thing to do for the time being. Jack doesn't need to be dragged down in my drama for now.

Jack turned around and picked up his bag and followed behind me with a frown. I knew this wasn't going to be easy to start with, but having such strong feels for someone without knowing how they feel about you is a lot harder than I ever imagined, and today just proved that I was right all along. That I do, actually have real feelings for Jack. Strong feelings that are getting the best of me. I'm starting to have seconds thoughts about tonight. Maybe spending time alone with Jack isn't a very good idea. Because I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep my emotions in tack. It's only a matter of time before I slip and do or say something that I might confuse Jack even more than I already have, cause after what just happened today, I'm almost positive that Jack feels the same way about me. And for some reason, that scares me more than it ever did before.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

The car ride home was very quiet and I don't mean the fact that neither one of us was talking. It's more like an awkward feeling in the air that was definitely the result of what happened at school. I was completely confused about what all happened. It seemed like we were really going to kiss and I could practically hear Will's heart beat fluttering frantically in his chest but then he pulled away like he had done something wrong.

Maybe I was wrong in my thinking, maybe he didn't want me the way I wanted him. So that is why I knew that the awkward silence wasn't normal because Will usually talks to me whenever the silence gets too long and he hasn't said a word since we left school.

As we got closer and closer to my house the angrier I got, so when we finally arrived at the house and Will unlocked the door I just walked past him without acknowledging him, _**"Jack..."**_

I almost stopped when he called my name but I was able to keep walking, I was too upset to stand there and listen to his excuses.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

As we drove up to the Kiriakis estate, I looked over at Jack who was sitting there quietly looking out the window. I didn't say much to him at the time, because I didn't want to make him feel more uncomfortable that he already looked. SO I said nothing for the time being, because right now, it feels like it's the right thing to do. We both got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I reached inside my pocket and took out the key that Alex gave me earlier and unlocked the door. Jack walked in momentarily and dropped off his back pack, _**"Jack..."**_, I said as he walked right by me without recollection and headed straight upstairs without even looking at me.

It broke my heart to see him acting this way towards me after everything that has happened between us. The moments we shared together, his first touch, his first hug, and now...an almost first kiss, _**"God, you're suck a fucking idiot"**_, I said to myself when I realized that Jack wasn't being like this to spit me or to try to prove a point. Jack was being like this because he probably felt like I didn't want him anymore for pulling away from him, he felt rejected, _**"Shit!, I need to fix this..."**_, I whispered softly as I walked into the living room to try to figure out a way to make this up to Jack before it's too late for us and I lose him forever.

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

After I had finished my routine I slowly walked down the stairs because I was debating with myself. I was trying to decide if I should just follow through with the movie or should I just be stubborn and stay in my room. I wasn't even sure that Will was still here, he could have taken off once I got into my room. So when I step up to the doorway of the living room I see that Will is still here and he is about ready to put the DVD in. I was a little surprised that he was still here but the fact that he was still here made me decide to watch the movie with him.

I wasn't standing in the doorway long before Will turned around and looked at me, _**"Jack..."**_ He paused, _**"**__**Come, I was just putting in the movie. Alex said you liked Vampires. So I figured, maybe we could watch Twilight?" **_

My eyes widened when I heard his movie choice because it was my favorite movie ever. It touched my heart that he asked Alex what it was and decided to watch the movie with me. I was really excited to watch this movie so I walked over to the couch and sat down at the other end away from Will.

The movie started and that same tension that was in the car earlier started to happen again. But this time Will didn't stay silent,_** "**__**You enjoying the movie, buddy?" **_

I still didn't feel like communicating much right now so I didn't respond but Will kept on talking, _**"It's **__**kinda chilly in here tonight. Wish I had a someone sitting next to keep me warm." **_

I could see that he was shocked at what he just said and I couldn't help but laugh, _**"Oh, now he smiled! You think this is funny now don't you?"**_

I smiled and looked over at Will, _**"Maybe you should try if you t**__**hink you can do better than me."**_

I knew he was trying to make me feel better so that I would sit closer to him but I was still hurt from what happened earlier. I looked him in the eyes trying to convey to him of my struggle. Plus I was confused at how much he seemed to want me to sit next to him when it seemed like earlier he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

Will closed his eyes and I knew he was trying to figure out what he did wrong. Maybe he didn't know that what he did hurt me and I felt a little guilty for ignoring him like that. So while he kept his eyes closed I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him. Finally, after a while, Will opened his eyes and we were just looking at each other; we weren't even paying attention to the movie. The more we moved around and got comfortable the closer we got. At one point my head was laying on his lap and he was running his fingers through my hair. He swiped my bangs from my eyes and we looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

While I waited for Jack to come down stairs from his daily routine of showering and getting changed, I started getting things ready for movie night with Jack. I kept playing out different scenarios in my head to figure out where I went wrong with him and why he was being so closed off all of a sudden, but my mind kept wandering off to the exact moment when I slowly started to lean forward towards Jack but then stopped when I heard the noise from the other room. As hard as I tried to forget about what happened, and believe me I tried, I could stop thinking about what almost happened between me and Jack in his class room. The almost Kiss that is. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if the didn't pull away? Would I have actually kiss him? Or was this fate trying to tell that it wasn't the right time or moment for it to happen?,_** "Time will tell..."**_, I whispered softly as I tried to push away my thoughts for the time being and continued preparing myself mentally for the long night that was ahead of us.

Just as I was about to put the pop in the DVD, I felt some one's presence in the room. I slowly turned and there he was standing near the archway shyly, _**"Jack..."**_, My heart fluttered at the sight of his beautiful face,_** "Come, I was just putting in the movie. Alex said you liked vampires. So I figured, maybe we could watch Twilight?"**_, I asked knowing clearly that this was his favorite movie of all times.

His eyes grew big. I could see he was excited about my movie choice and I guess in a way so was I. Because I knew how much Jack loved this movie and seeing him this happy made me happy and that's all that mattered right now.

Jack slowly walked over to the sofa and sat at the far right corner and waited for me to start the movie. I watched him from the corner of my eye as the movie started. Jack was excited all the while keeping his distance from me, _**"You enjoying the movie, buddy?"**_, I asked him as I tried to figure out what was going on in his mind. Jack usually loved so sit next to me and I couldn't figure out why he was holding such a strong grudge because of what happened this afternoon; probably being stubborn. That's all. It's a Kiriakis trait.

So, I decided to try one more shot at it before giving up, because I really didn't wanna push him away farther then I already did. I l cleared my throat before speaking,_** "It's kinda chilly in here tonight. Wish I **__**had a someone sitting next to me to keep me warm."**_

As soon as those words left my mouth, I mentally cursed myself, **_"Fuck! What the hell was that?"_**

Not only did that sound inappropriate, it also sounded like the lamest pick up line I ever heard. Jack looked over at me and let out a sigh and chuckled lightly, _**"Oh, now he smiles! You think this is funny now don't you?"**_

Jack smiled and watched me squirming on the opposite end of the sofa, _**"Maybe you should give it a try if you think you can do bette**__**r than me"**_, I challenged him secretly hoping this would encourage him to get closer to me.

Jack looked at me with apologetic eyes and grinned. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to come sit closer to me, but something was still stopping him from giving in. But what? Was it me? Did I do something to make him feel like I didn't wanna be close to him? And once again, my mind when back to the what happened earlier with Jack in the classroom and how close we were to kissing each others. I closed my eyes briefly to relish the moment we shared only to be pulled out of it by a warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around me.

I kept my eyes closed because I was afraid that if opened them, that I would realize that this was just another one of my daydreams, and that it actually wasn't Jack's arms that were holding me tight. Slowly, opened them up and looked down at Jack who was nestled comfortably with his head leaning against me chest. My heart skipped a few beats at the sight of him laying their looking so comfortable, so peaceful and yet so innocent. How could someone not fall in love completely and utterly with this perfect young man?

I admired him for the longest time when I noticed that neither of us was paying attention to the movie anymore. We were only paying attention to each other. We shifted positions a few times only to find each other closer that we ever were before. His head now rested on pillow that I had placed on my lap so he could rest his head comfortably, while my fingers gently stroked his hair back so I could get a better view of his eyes. I swear to God those eyes are gonna be the death of me someday.

* * *

**(Sonny's****POV****)**

When it was approaching the end of the movie I knew that he was going to have to leave soon so I closed my eyes to look like I fell asleep. I was just expecting him to stay in my arms a little long but what I wasn't expecting was his confession,**_ "I wish things_****_ were more simple for us, Jack."_**

He pulled me closer to him, _**"You know, I was fine right before I met you, Jack?"**_

He ran his fingers through my hair again, _**"No one could ever hurt me or control me, and then, I met you, then... Everything's changed. I just wish I would've known..."**_

There was a long pause and it gave me a little time to think. This felt like earlier at school and it completely confused me and also made me so happy. Soon he started to talk again, **_"Why does everything have to be so complicated for us?"_**

In my head I said, _'Why do you think it's complicated__ because I don't think it's complicated?' _

_**"You're so perfect, Jack. How dare you be so fucking perfect? What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect? I'm sure if you could talk you would probably be telling me to shut **__**the fuck up."**_

I felt a little offended that at his earlier statement but then the last thing he said I completely agreed with him, he needed to shut up, of course without the swear word in it.

I didn't want him to keep putting himself down all the time so I shifted around, hoping that it would keep him quiet. When we were done getting into a new position I was snuggled up to his side with my face in the side of his neck, _**"You know, when I firs**__**t met you, I tried hating you?" **_

That was news to me, I never got that feeling from him but I guess when he first started to hang out with me I didn't understand a lot of feelings that other people were feeling.

_**"But I couldn't...I couldn't, Jack. God help me I tried. Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you how screwed up I really am. But I couldn't help myself, Jack. I never asked for any of this. It just happened. I couldn't help but fall in love with you..."**_

I felt frozen in my spot, so Will does like me the same way that I do but he was just so scared to say it to me in person. A part of me was glad that I pretended to be asleep because I got to hear all of this but I was also a little upset because I can't just let him know that I feel the same way without letting him know that I was listening to this whole thing.

We stayed like that for a little while but then Will started to move away from me and I was sad by the loss of his warmth. Once he was off the couch he stayed kneeled next to me and continued to talk, **_"I'm sorry I waited for you to be asleep so I could tell you. I guess that makes me a coward, because I'm not ready to tell the whole world just how much I care about you, because I do, Jack. I really care about you. More than I was willing to admit to_****_ myself actually, until now..." _**

I wanted to shout out to him that I didn't think he was a coward but that I thought he was the bravest person I know. I could feel the words want to force themselves out which shocked me because it never got this close. Maybe I was starting to be more comfortable with Will that it made me want to talk.

Will moved around a little bit before he laid a blanket over me, _**"There! I hope this keeps you warm, buddy. I wish I could've kept you warm all night, but someday, Jack. Someday, I will hold you in my arms all night. Consider this practice for when the time comes."**_

Next thing I know Will cupped the side of my face and I thought that he was going to kiss me on the lips but instead he kissed my cheek. It's not exactly what I wanted but it was still nice that I got to feel his lips on my cheek, _**"I promise you I'll get there someday, Jack...Just wish you could tell me how you feel. Things would be so much easier if I would know how you feel about me. Good night my Angel..."**_

He let out a heavy sigh before he stood up and I could feel him walking away. The urge from earlier to shout out came back full force. I couldn't hold it back anymore but I was able to whisper it instead of shouting it out like it wanted to and all I could say was his name, _**"Will…"**_

I couldn't say anything else, just his name. I wanted him to stay next to me and keep saying such wonderful things but I guess I will just have to wait until he was more comfortable with talking with me. So I just let him walk away promising myself and him that I was going to make him admit to me, face to face, that he loved me.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Time flew by and before I knew it, the movie was getting close to the end. I noticed Jack had fallen asleep in nestled up in my arms. It felt so good having him so close to me. It made me realized just how much I've been missing out on all these years. To feel this close to a person without having to hide it, _**"I wish things were more simple for us, Jack"**_, I admitted and pulled him closer to me so his head was now resting comfortably on my chest.

_**"You know, I was fine right before I met you, Jack?"**_, I said to the sleeping boy as I brushed my fingers gently through his hair carefully so I wouldn't wake him up,_** "No one could ever hurt me or control me, and then, I met you, then... Everything's changed"**_, I whispered and let out a deep sigh,**_ "I just wish I would've known..."_**

My mind wandered off to the conversation Chad and I have earlier today and deep down inside, I knew Chad was right. The things we talked about all made perfect sense now. I know I had to come to terms with a certain things before I could open myself out completely to the possibility of being in a relationship with Jack. It also made me realize that a relationship with Jack is exactly what I wanted, because no one has ever made me feel the way that Jack does and I mean no one. So, I guess tonight did help me in many ways. I now know that without a doubt, I want to be with Jack. No matter what the consequences are, I just wanna be with him, possibly forever...

_**"Why does everything have to be so complicated for us?"**_, I asked myself as I continued staring down at his beautiful face. Because that's what he truly was, beautiful...amazing...wonderful...

Once I summed it all up into one word, the only word I could come up with is...Perfect, _**"Your so perfect, Jack. How dare you be so fucking perfect?"**_, I asked the him even though I knew he would be able to hear me or even answer the question,_** "What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect? I'm sure if you could talk you would probably be telling me to shut the fuck up"**_, I giggled, because I guess I was probably just being silly, because Jack would never say something like that. He would probably some along the lines of _"you deserve this, we deserve this"_. Just by the way he looks at me sometime, I know he feels the same way. He has to...

Jack started tossing around, so I laid myself back a bit further and cradled him next to me so we were now laying next to each other with my arms still wrapped up around his body. His head rested in the crock of my neck where I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing up against my skin every time he exhaled, causing my heart to beat a little fast with every breath he took. This moment was perfect,_** "You know, when I first met you, I tried hating you?"**_, I shamefully admitted and went on anyways because I had to let it out, _**"But I couldn't...I couldn't, Jack. God help me I tried. Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you how screwed up I really am. But I couldn't help myself, Jack. I never asked for any of this. It just happened. I couldn't help but fall in love with you..."**_, I said to him as the tears started free-falling from my eyes.

I wiped the tears away with my free hand and looked over at the television set and noticed the end credits rolling in. I knew it was getting late and Alex would be getting here shortly. The last thing I wanted was for him to ask questions about the position Jack and I were in at the moment. So, I thought it would probably be best if I wasn't so close to his brother when he came in. I slowly pulled my arm from under Jack and placed him comfortably on the couch and got down on my knees next to him a few more minutes before I had to leave, **_"I'm sorry I waited for you to be asleep so I could tell you. I guess that makes me a coward, because I'm not ready to tell the whole world just how much I care about you, because I do, Jack. I really care about you. More than I was willing to admit to myself actually, until now..."_**, I said to Jack as I pulled the duvet cover off of the chair that was next to the sofa and placed it over his body to keep him warm, _**"There! I hope this keeps you warm, buddy. I wish I could've kept you warm all night, but someday, Jack. Someday, I will hold you in my arms all night. Consider this practice for when the time comes"**_, I said as I cupped one side of Jack face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek while being careful not to wake him up, _**"I promise you I'll get there someday, Jack...Just wish you could tell me how you feel. Things would be so much easier if I would know how you feel about me. Good night my Angel..."**_

I let out an agonizing sigh and got up off the floor and headed towards the kitchen and stopped when I could have sworn I heard someone whispering my name. I made nothing of it and continued on into the other room when I noticed Alex standing in the entryway, **_"H_****_ey!"_**, I greeted him but found it strange that I never heard him come in.

**_"Hi, Will. Where's Jackson?"_**, Alex asked as he removed his jacket. Alex looked uncomfortable for some reason and was acting rather strange and I honestly no idea why.

**_"He fell asleep on the couch. I didn't wanna wake him up so I covered him up with a blanket and came out here to wait for you. You alright?"_**

**_"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm fine. Did you two have fun?"_**

**_"We did...Thanks for this Alex. Thanks for letting me spend time with Jack."_**

**_"Don't mention it."_**

_**"Well, I have to go, it's getting late. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"**_

_**"Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow"**_, Alex said and went inside the living room to check up on Jack.

_**"That was weird!"**_, I thought to myself as I grabbed my Jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I got in earlier than I expected and didn't wanna make a noise to frighten Jack, because I knew how much tonight meant to him and Will and I wouldn't wanna be the cause for screwing up their night together. So I slipped inside and did my best not to make a sound. As I go closer to the living room, I heard a voice speaking softly which I found rather odd, because usually when Jack watches a movie, he likes it to be very quiet. So I took a few step closer towards the loving room, but stopped when I heard the voice speak again, **_"You know, when I first met you, I tried hating you?"_**

When I heard the voice again so I stopped. I knew it was coming from Will, so I decided to listen in on what Will was saying. I know, I know, it's wrong to eavesdrop, but for what it's worth, I'm just looking out for my brothers best interest here, **_"But I couldn't...I couldn't, Jack. God help me I tried."_**

**_"You and me both, buddy!"_**, I said to myself, because I really did try to hate Will. But then he goes and does the impossible. He gets Jack to open up to him when none of us could. How can you hate the guy after doing something like this?

I felt so guilty listening in on what was supposed to be a private conversation between Will and Jackson, but how could I not listen? Will was finally opening up to someone and I wanted to know how he felt about Jackson and this was the perfect opportunity so find out for myself once and for all. I took a peak inside the living room and saw Jack laying there all nestled up in Will's arms sleeping while Will ran his fingers through his hair. My heart swelled at the sight of my brother nestled up so close to Will. He looked so comfortable in his arms. I swear to God I almost cried. But, then Will said the something to Jackson, and that caught me off guard, _**"Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you how screwed up I really am. But I couldn't help myself, Jack. I never asked for any of this. It just happened. I couldn't help but fall in love with you..."**_

As soon as I hear Will say he was in love with Jack, I pulled away and headed back in the opposite direction. My heart started racing and I started to freak out. Yes! I Alex Kiriakis am freaking the hell out!

Suddenly, I heard foot steps coming in my direction and I started to panic even more. What if Will realizes that I've been here all this time and that I've listened to his private conversation?, **_"Shit! Stay calm!"_**, I said to myself as I Will walked into the entryway, _**"Hi, Will. Where's Jackson?"**_, I said as I took off my jacket and pretended to just walk in. I'm so going to hell for this!

_**"He fell asleep on the couch. I didn't wanna wake him up so I covered him up with a blanket and came out here to wait for you. You alright?"**_, Will asked. I think he noticed I was acting a bit off.

_**"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm fine. Did you two have fun?"**_, I lied, because I felt like it was the only thing I could say. What was I suppose to say to him, _**"Oh, hey there, Will. Nice to see you. Do you know that I've been here the whole time listening to you tell Jackson that you're falling in love with him?"** _I don't think so!

_**"We did...Thanks for this Alex. Thanks for letting me spend time with Jack"**_, He looked a little uncomfortable, like he was about to crawl out of his skin.

I felt bad for him because he seemed to be struggling on the inside about his feelings for Jack so I tried to lighten the mood, _**"Don't mention it."**_

Will scratched the back of his head and started to walk to the door,_** "Well, I have to go, it's getting late. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"**_

I wanted to stop him and talk to him, but I couldn't do that without letting him know that I heard what he had said earlier. So I just let him go, _**"Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow."**_

He walked out the door without looking back and I watched him drive down the driveway. I turned back around and walked to the living room so that I could be there when Jack woke up so that I could explain to him that Will left to go home. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

**_To Be continued...OXO_**


End file.
